Darkest Before the Hope
by Bluebell Winter
Summary: Cassia Potter, Harry's twin sister, has been waiting for the day to leave Privet Drive, eager to explore the world. She gets her wish when two letters arrive in the post addressed to her and Harry. They soon are whisked off to Hogwarts to learn magic. However, when they get there, they find darkness lurking around the corner, waiting for them. Year 1.
1. Missing Glass Mishap

A/N: I apologize for throwing in another Twins-Who-Lived story in here, but I really hope to shake things up a little with this one.

I looked up flower names to use, and I decided on Cassia, before I settled on Holly, because of the H and Y with double letters, but then I decided that there was to many H names and changed it back to Cassia.

Elizabeth Gillies is the face-claim for Cassia Potter.

* * *

Chapter 1: **Missing Glass Mishap**

* * *

" _We are not alone,  
_ _It's always darkest before the hope,  
_ _You and I, we're not alone."_

Prayers for the Damned – Sixx:A.M.

* * *

The sun was coming up and Cassia Potter was still asleep on the cot in the living room.

"Up!" a woman screeched in the hallway, "Get up!" She rapped on a door, "Now!"

Cassia woke up with a start as her aunt, Petunia, knocked on the cupboard door to wake up her twin brother, Harry. Aunt Petunia knocked on the door again, and screeched once more, "Up!"

Cassia heard her aunt walk and then a minute later, Aunt Petunia was roughly shaking her. "Get up. Now. I want you to start on the eggs and don't you dare let them stick together, again."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," muttered Cassia.

Aunt Petunia walked away.

Cassia rolled over on the cot, right onto her stomach, and she thought about the odd dream she had, which was a lot of green light. She couldn't understand it better than Harry, who also had the same dream. She figured that the light came from the car crash that she and Harry survived when they were babies. The result was Harry getting a lightning bolt scar over his right eyebrow and their parents dying, relegating them to live with their aunt, uncle, and cousin.

She looked at the pictures of Dudley that was on the mantelpiece. There was Dudley riding a bike, riding a roundabout at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, Vernon, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The mantle piece held no pictures of the other two kids that were living there.

"Are you up yet?" Aunt Petunia demanded in the hallway, sounding like she was trying to speak to the both of them at once.

"Nearly," replied Harry.

"Almost, Aunt Petunia," called Cassia still laying on the cot.

"Well, get a move on." Aunt Petunia ordered from the hallway, again trying to sound like she was speaking to the both of them at once. "I want you both to look after the food. And don't you dare let it burn. I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."

Cassia sighed at the mention of Dudley's birthday.

"What did you say?" Aunt Petunia snapped.

"Nothing…" the Potter twins said at the same time.

Cassia wasn't sure how she forgot her cousin, Dudley's birthday, but somehow she did. After all, it was constantly thrown in her face by her aunt, uncle, and Dudley.

She slowly sat up right as her aunt walked in. Aunt Petunia looked at Cassia with pursed lips and then she walked back in the kitchen. Cassia flopped back on the cot.

There was thumping from the stairs and then, a loud voice called, "Wake up, Potters! We're going to the zoo!" It was Dudley who was running up and down the stairs.

Cassia couldn't help but think that it was Dudley's exercise for the rest of the year.

Dudley then started jumping on the stairs.

 _No, that's his exercise for the rest of the year,_ Cassia thought.

Dudley then ran the rest of the way downstairs.

Before Cassia could even get up, Dudley grabbed the cot and tipped it, so she fell out of the cot and hit the ground. He ran down the hall, pushed Harry back in the cupboard and kicked the door shut, all before Cassia can even get up off the floor.

She got up, folded up her thin blanket, and then folded the cot. She grabbed her very thin pillow, the blanket, and the cot, and went to the cupboard. Harry opened the door and looked at Cassia, "I'll get breakfast ready." There was the sound of Petunia singing to Dudley about his birthday. He grabbed Cassia's cot and set it against the wall, under a shelf. "I don't know why you bother getting dressed when we both know that they're going to drop us off with Mrs Figg."

Every year on Dudley's birthday, they were dropped off at Mrs Figg's house, while Dudley and a friend of his, were taken to adventure parks, hamburger bars, or the cinema. Mrs Figg was a mad old lady who lived two streets away. For some reason Mrs Figg's house smelled of cabbage and Mrs Figg had them both look at photographs of all the cats that she owned.

Cassia shrugged, "If I don't, Aunt Petunia's going to make me get dressed until she deems me presentable."

"Oh, right," Harry said.

"Yes," replied Cassia.

Cassia walked in the cupboard, set her blanket and pillow on Harry's cot. She started looking in the bin bag underneath a shelf. She was looking for a semi-nice looking skirt to wear and took out a knee-length black skirt that had a see-through film covering it and a purple shirt.

Some probably found it odd that Dudley had two bedrooms, while she was forced to sleep in a cot in the living room and Harry got a broom cupboard under the stairs. Well, when the Potter twins were younger, they had shared the cupboard under the stairs and shared a blanket. It was then that Cassia found out she was a blanket hog. When they started getting bigger, the cupboard got cramped, so Cassia was moved out into the living room and then forced into a shed.

For some reason, Aunt Petunia was fond of Cassia looking presentable. Cassia figured that it was her aunt's way of looking 'normal' to the outside world. Once a year, Aunt Petunia would bring home a bin bag stuffed with second-hand clothing from second-hand shops. Cassia figured that it would look strange if she walked around wearing Dudley's overly large hand-me-downs. So, she got second hand clothes while Harry got hand-me-downs from Dudley.

The Potter twins had black hair and green eyes. Cassia's slightly wavy black hair went to her elbows and was messy; she had a thin face with a slightly pointed chin. Harry's black hair usually stuck in the back and he wore circular glasses.

Cassia hurriedly got dressed as she heard Aunt Petunia singing about Dudley's birthday. She went in the kitchen where Harry was simultaneously working the eggs and bacon. She noticed more pictures of Dudley and then she noticed that the table was almost hidden beneath Dudley's birthday parents.

"Brush your hair!" their uncle, Vernon, snapped when Cassia entered the kitchen.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Cassia muttered. She didn't own a brush, because her aunt and uncle would never spend money on hair care products for her.

Uncle Vernon gave Cassia look of disdain, probably at her hair, before Cassia went to the stove and started working on the eggs, like Petunia told her to. She looked at the table to see that Dudley got the new computer, the second television, that racing bike that he wanted. Cassia wasn't sure why he wanted the bike, because he hated exercise, unless running up and down the stairs, or tipping the cot over while she slept in it, punching people (mostly Harry), and chasing after her and Harry, counted as exercise.

Dudley was a very large boy, with a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Petunia claims that Dudley looks like a baby angel, but Harry says that Dudley looks like a pig wearing a wig.

Then there was Cassia, who was small and skinny. She figured that it was because she mostly hid in the cupboard with Harry.

"Hurry up," ordered Uncle Vernon.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," replied Cassia and Harry. Cassia grabbed the frying pan and hurriedly scooped eggs on her uncle's plate. Harry put the plates on the table, which seemed difficult.

To Uncle Vernon, Dudley demanded, "How many are there?"

"Answer him, girl," Uncle Vernon ordered.

"Thirty-six," Cassia said as she made plates for herself and Harry.

"'Thirty-six?'" repeated Dudley, "But that's two less than last year!"

"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present," Aunt Petunia rushed in to calm down Dudley. "See, it's here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy."

"All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. Cassia and Harry looked at each other, before they started wolfing down their food at the kitchen island, as Dudley worked himself up in a tantrum. He was prone to flipping tables in his tantrum throwing state.

"Here's what we'll do," Aunt Petunia said quickly, seeing the tantrum building up. "We'll buy you another _two_ presents while we're out today. How's that, Popkin? _Two_ more presents? Is that all right?"

Dudley thought for a moment, which looked hard. Finally Dudley said, "So, I'll have thirty…thirty…"

"Thirty-nine, sweetums," replied Aunt Petunia, cooing at Dudley.

"Oh," replied Dudley, sitting down, and grabbing the nearest parcel.

"Crisis averted," Cassia whispered to Harry, who grinned.

"Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father," said Uncle Vernon, chuckling. He ruffled Dudley's hair, "'Atta boy, Dudley!"

Cassia rolled her eyes at that.

At that moment, the telephone rang. Aunt Petunia went to answer it, while Harry, Cassia, and Vernon watched Dudley unwrap his presents.

Cassia went to start on the dishes as she watched a racing bike, a cine-camera, a remote control aeroplane, sixteen new computer games, and a video recorder get unwrapped.

Cassia was just scrubbing a plate when Aunt Petunia came in, looking angry and worried. She said, "Bad news, Vernon. Mrs Figg's broken her leg. She can't take _them_." She jerked her head in Harry and Cassia's directions.

Dudley's mouth fell open in horror while Harry and Cassia looked at each other.

"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at both Potter twins, like they had intentionally hurt Mrs Figg.

It was going to be a whole year before they had took at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr Paws, and Tufty again.

"We could phone Marge," suggested Uncle Vernon.

"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates them," replied Aunt Petunia.

 _Well, we're not entirely fond of her either_ , thought Cassia.

It wasn't unusual for the Dursleys to speak of the Potter twins as if they weren't there.

"What about what's-her-name, your friend—Yvonne?" suggested Uncle Vernon, sounding a little desperate.

"On holiday in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia, as if insulted at the idea of dropping the twins off on her friends.

"You could just leave us here," Harry suggested.

Cassia nodded. She wanted to finish a book, maybe watch something on the television, or maybe even catch up on some sleep.

Aunt Petunia made a face as if she swallowed something sour, and snarled, "And come back and find the place in ruins?"

"We won't blow up the house," replied Harry.

"Or destroy any of your property," added Cassia. The broken picture wasn't their fault, but they were blamed for it anyway. Dudley had thrown a shoe at her, and she ducked at the right moment, which had hit the picture and caused it to fall back. Somehow, Cassia had gotten blamed for it anyway.

"I suppose we could take them to the zoo and leave them in the car…" suggested Aunt Petunia slowly.

 _As if we won't destroy the car too?_ Cassia thought.

"That car's new, they're not sitting in it alone," said Uncle Vernon.

That's when Dudley began to wail loudly. Harry and Cassia knew that if Dudley screwed up his face and wailed, Petunia would give him anything he wanted.

"Dinky Duddyums, don't cry, Mummy won't let them spoil your special day!" Aunt Petunia cried, hugging Dudley.

"I…don't…want…them…t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled, between fake heaves. "They always sp-spoil everything!" he gave the twins a nasty grin, through the gap in Petunia's arms.

The doorbell rang and Aunt Petunia frantically said, "Oh, Good Lord, they're here!" She looked at Cassia, "Get the door, girl!"

Cassia went and answered it. She forced a smile at Piers Polkiss, who sneered at her. He was a scrawny boy, with blond hair, and had a face that reminded Cassia of a rat. Mrs Polkiss was a tall blonde woman, who looked a lot kinder than Piers. She smiled warmly at Mrs Polkiss, "Hullo, Mrs Polkiss." She stopped smiling as she looked at Piers. In a colder tone, she said, "Piers." He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Cassia smiled up at Mrs Polkiss, "They're in the kitchen." It was obvious because of Dudley's fake wailing. She led them to the kitchen and entered. Once Dudley spotted Piers, he stopped his wailing at once.

Mrs Polkiss looked around and placed her hands on Piers's shoulders, "I hope that the kids have a good day at the zoo."

There was no choice; the Dursleys had to take Cassia and Harry.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Cassia followed Harry outside to the car.

When Harry opened the door to the car, Uncle Vernon slammed it shut. He held up a finger at them. "I'm warning you two," he put his face close to theirs, "I'm warning you two, now. Any funny business, anything at all," he looked at Harry, "And you'll be in that cupboard," he looked at Cassia, "And you'll be in the shed," he looked at them both, "till Christmas."

Since two kids couldn't fit in the cupboard, Cassia was placed in the shed, whenever she and Harry both got punished.

Cassia nodded, swallowing, "Yes, sir."

"We're not going to do anything…honestly," responded Harry.

"Get in the car," Uncle Vernon ordered, ignoring them.

Cassia was stuck in the third backseat while Harry, Piers, and Dudley were in the front row, near the back door. Being stuck there wasn't that bad. At least she didn't have to put up with Piers pinching, elbowing, pulling her hair, or shoving her into the door.

It honestly wasn't hers or Harry's fault weird things happened to them.

Uncle Vernon complained to Petunia as he drove. He complained about: people at work, the twins, the council, the twins, the bank, and the twins, which was some of Vernon's favourite subjects to complain about.

"…roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," Uncle Vernon complained as a motorbike overtook them.

"I had a dream about a motorbike. It was flying," said Harry.

Uncle Vernon nearly crashed in the car that was in front of them. He turned around, his face very red and he shouted, "Motorbikes don't fly!"

Dudley and Piers sniggered at that.

Harry loudly said, "I know they don't. It was only a dream."

* * *

When they got to the zoo, families were already there. There was a lady in the van selling ice-creams.

Dudley shoved his way to the front just so he can get to the van.

"What do you want?" the lady asked, smiling at the family and Piers.

"Two large chocolate ice-creams," Uncle Vernon stated gruffly.

The lady got the chocolate ice-creams and noticed the Potter twins, who were standing a little bit behind the Dursleys and Piers. "And what do you two dears want?"

Cassia quickly started to say, "Can I please get a strawberry—"

"They'll get a lemon ice lolly," Uncle Vernon stated talking over Cassia.

The lady frowned, but got the lemon ice lollies for the Potter twins anyway. She looked apologetic as the two were ushered away, and Cassia said 'thank you' over her shoulder.

When they got in the zoo, the Potter twins were ushered around the exhibits to see what Dudley waned to see.

Cassia couldn't focus on the exhibits because she was watching the families around them. She couldn't help but feel pangs of jealousy at the sight. She wondered what she and Harry had done to get stuck with the Dursleys. She wondered why her parents had to get in a car accident. She wondered what life would be like if her parents were alive. She imagined that they would have their own rooms, with actual _beds_. She wondered what her parents were like. She was jostled out of her thoughts by Harry nudging her and she looked at him, "What is it, Harry?"

"That looks like Dudley," Harry whispered to Cassia. He was pointing at a gorilla, who was scratching its head.

Cassia snickered, "Except that it's not blond."

Piers purposely shoved Cassia with his shoulder and she stumbled forward, dropping the ice lolly right into the exhibit down below. She cringed at the waste of money, "Ah, hell."

Harry stepped forward, glaring at Piers, who walked alongside Dudley. They were laughing as they walked with the Dursleys.

Cassia grabbed Harry's arm. "Harry, please. He's not worth it. He's not worth getting locked in the cupboard till you turn eighteen."

Harry looked at her and sighed, "You're right, Cassy."

They hurried on, making sure to walk a little behind the Dursleys, so the Dursleys wouldn't be associated with them.

Cassia didn't get to enjoy the exhibits because she kept getting distracted by thoughts of her parents and what her family life would be like if they weren't with the Dursleys.

"I'm hungry!" declared Dudley loudly, jolting Cassia out of her thoughts.

"He always is," Cassia muttered to Harry.

Harry grinned at that. It wasn't always every day that his sister insulted someone. She was to kind for that; although she insulted people in her head. Being rude wasn't in her nature.

They went to the zoo restaurant and the Potter twins ended up with the cheapest hamburger on the menu. Harry ended up with a single hamburger and Cassia got small chips to go with it, which she split with Harry. The Dursleys didn't starve her, but they usually gave her a little bit more food than Harry, so the Dursleys wouldn't look odd if the teachers at school noticed an 'undeveloped' girl walking around.

When Dudley threw a tantrum over the fact that his knickerbocker glory wasn't big enough, Uncle Vernon had gotten Dudley a new one, but allowed the Potter twins to eat the first knickerbocker glory.

After lunch, they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all kinds of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone.

Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley found the largest snake in the exhibit. It could've wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a dustbin, but the snake was asleep.

Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass.

Harry mimicked Dudley causing Cassia to smile and giggle.

"Make it move," Dudley whined at Uncle Vernon.

Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, and ordered, "move." The snake didn't budge.

Dudley hit the glass and shouted, "move!"

"It's asleep," Harry snapped, as the snake slept on.

"Yeah, let's leave it alone," Cassia said.

"This is boring," Dudley moaned and shuffled away, leading his parents and Piers away.

Harry and Cassia looked at the snake. Cassia looked the plaque, seeing that it was a Brazilian Boa Constrictor, which was bred in the zoo.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it had died of boredom," Harry said.

"Yeah, its only company is people drumming their fingers on it to disturb it," Cassia said.

"It's worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom," said Harry. "The only visitor is Aunt Petunia and _you_."

"And spiders," Cassia pointed out. She wasn't a fan of spiders, and she was sure that the spiders weren't a fan of her, either. She tolerated their presence and she was sure that they barely tolerated her. "At least you get to visit the rest of the house. It's a little bit better than having the living room. I have to endure Dudley flipping my cot nearly every morning."

"True," said Harry.

Cassia looked around, "I'm going to go look at the lizards." She went to a different exhibit and looked at the lizards. One was standing on a stick and wasn't moving. She wouldn't be surprised if the lizard had died standing up.

"Cassy!" exclaimed Harry.

Cassia jumped and she could've sworn the lizard did too. Harry nearly ran into her and Cassia looked at him. "What is it?"

"You got to see what the snake is doing," Harry said, grabbing her arm and dragging her back to the snake.

"I think it was a Brazilian Boa Constrictor," Cassia said.

Harry and Cassia went to the tank. Harry looked at boa constrictor and the snake made a strange hissing noise, and then shook its head.

"Dudley! Mr Dursley! Come and look at this snake! You won't _believe_ what it's doing!"

The shout from Piers made Harry, Cassia, and the boa constrictor jump.

"Move it, you!" Dudley ordered, shoving Harry to the side.

Harry stumbled back into Cassia and they both fell to the ground.

Cassia got up, groaning and wincing. Dudley was pressed up against the glass and then everything went to hell.

One second the glass was there and the next it was gone. Dudley fell headfirst in the water and the snake hissed at them as it passed by, and Cassia ran as someone shouted, "Snake!"

There were screams and Cassia was barely out of the reptile house when someone roughly grabbed her upper arm. She started screaming and was silenced by a low, menacing growl that came from her uncle. She knew that growl well and she was dragged inside. Uncle Vernon had her by the arm and had Harry back the collar of his shirt. The sight was probably something to behold.

But the scene right in front was even more of a sight to behold.

Dudley was trapped in the snake tank as he pounded the glass and Aunt Petunia pounded the glass and was shrieking about how they were going to get him out.

Cassia couldn't help but smile at the sight and giggle. She was silenced when Petunia looked straight at them, as if it was their fault. It couldn't have been their fault…right?

* * *

They stood outside the reptile house for nearly ten minutes, before Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley emerged. Dudley had a blanket draped over his head and looking extremely pale. Petunia had her arms around Dudley. The Potter twins were dragged over to the zoo director's officer where they stayed for nearly an hour.

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were given strong sweet tea and the children were given biscuits, but Harry and Cassia didn't even get them. Dudley seemed well enough to devour most of them, before he started gibbering again.

Uncle Vernon started threatening to sue and the zoo director did everything in his power to appease the Dursleys. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia eventually settled on all-year round passes for all them. Cassia knew that the Dursleys would mostly likely give a member of Dudley's gang hers and Harry's passes.

When it was time to leave, Uncle Vernon remained calm. It was a bit stressful, because Cassia knew that her uncle was going to go off on her and Harry, while Dudley cowered in the blanket. After Piers was dropped off, that was when Uncle Vernon started sputtering and speaking incoherently.

They were barely out of the car, when Uncle Vernon grabbed the back of Harry's collar and roughly grabbed Cassia's upper arm. While Aunt Petunia led Dudley in the house and to the kitchen, Uncle Vernon dragged them in the house. He pressed them against the stairs.

"I demand an explanation," Uncle Vernon demanded. His face was red, "Now!"

"I don't know what happened. Honest," Harry said.

Uncle Vernon looked straight at Cassia.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Vernon. I really don't know what happened either," Cassia said. Uncle Vernon tightened his grip on her upper arm, as he glared at them. "One minute, the glass was there—"

"And the next, it was gone," Harry finished, "like magic."

That was the magic word; Uncle Vernon released Harry, opened the cupboard and shoved him in. He locked the door and opened the grate of the cupboard. In a menacing voice, he said, "There's no such thing as magic." He closed the grate and then dragged Cassia through the kitchen and into the backyard. He opened the shed and shoved her in. "Just like I told your brother, there's no such thing as magic." He closed the door and locked it.

Cassia sat down on the extra cot that was placed there for when she got in trouble. She didn't know why strange things happened to them, but they did, and she wasn't sure why they got in trouble for them.

That was one of the rules in the Dursley household. One rule was not to ask questions and the second was that when one Potter was in trouble, the other Potter was, too.

"There's got to be more to life than on Privet Drive," Cassia said. "There's a world out there and I'm stuck in a shed, while Harry's stuck in a cupboard."

* * *

A/N: I know that Cassia is barely a character, but it's just one chapter.


	2. Anonymous Letters

Chapter 2: **Anonymous Letters**

* * *

It was till the start of the summer holidays, Cassia was allowed out of the shed and 'moved' back in the house. Harry was finally allowed outside of the cupboard as well. She and Harry discovered that Dudley broke his new cine-camera, crashed his remote-control aeroplane, and knocked down Mrs Figg one his racing bike, when Mrs Figg crossed Privet Drive.

Cassia was kind of sad that school ended, despite having no friends, getting teased over her second-hand clothes, and being called 'Cassia Potter, Queen of Toilets,' because Piers and Dennis was trying to force her head in a toilet at school, which resulted in all of the toilets exploding. She got in trouble with both the headmistress and Dursleys for destruction of school property.

She had gotten in minor trouble because she had impressed the teachers with her dedication to getting good marks and made her teacher happy that she was trying so hard to get good marks. She was usually in the library studying, a place that Dudley and his gang would never dare to go into. She really wanted to go to a university that was far away from the Dursleys. She wanted to see the world.

However, at home, there was no escaping Dudley's gang, made up of: Dudley, who was the leader; Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon. It seemed liked every single day, they showed up. To make it worse, they engaged in their favourite hobby: Potter Hunting.

They always split up, getting chased by either three members or two, while the rest chased after the other. Dudley and his gang was to thick to realize that they usually hid and then circled back to hide out in the cupboard under the stairs.

A good thing was that she and Harry were going to a secondary school called Stonewall High, while Dudley was going to Smeltings, which was Uncle Vernon's old school. Dudley thought it was funny.

"They stuff people's head down the toilet the first day at Stonewall," Dudley had told them. "Want to come upstairs and practise?"

"I don't know, Dudley," Cassia had replied, before she could even stop herself. "You may not be able to bend that far down."

"Yeah," Harry had cut in, "the poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your down it—it might be sick." They proceeded to run in different directions before Dudley can figure out what they had meant and chased after them.

* * *

One evening in July, Dudley paraded around the living-room in orange knickerbockers and flat straw hats that was called boaters .Dudley was posing as Aunt Petunia took pictures. Uncle Vernon said that it was the proudest moment of his life and then gave the Potter twins a disgusted look.

Dudley was also carrying a knobbly stick that was used for hitting each other, which was supposed to be for good training in later life. Cassia wasn't entirely sure how getting hit with a stick was supposed to be considered 'good training' for later life.

Aunt Petunia then burst in tears and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins, because he looked so grown-up and handsome.

Cassia was trying so hard not to laugh at the sight and excused herself to get the Dursleys some tea.

* * *

The next morning, Cassia woke up to a horrible smell that was coming from the kitchen. She groaned at the terrible awakening and lay there on her cot, trying and failing to go back to sleep. She kept her eyes closed and after a few minutes, heard some thumping from the stairs.

"Get up, girl!" Uncle Vernon snapped gruffly.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Cassia said.

"Dudley," Uncle Vernon said.

"Get up, Potter!" Dudley shouted and then the cot was tipping to the side and out spilled Cassia. She hit the ground and the cot was flipped over, right on top of her. She groaned.

Dudley laughed and ran into the kitchen. She got up and folded up the cot. She folded the thin blanket and there was the sound of the mail flopping onto the doormat.

She grabbed the mail and noticed two envelopes were thick and heavy. The two envelopes looked like they were made of yellowish parchment. She looked at one envelope, in emerald green ink, it said:

 _Mr H. Potter  
_

 _The Cupboard under the Stairs_

 _4 Privet Drive  
_ _Little Whinging  
_ _Surrey_

She set it down and looked at the second envelope, which had the same emerald green ink, which said:

 _Miss C. Potter_

 _The Living Room_

 _4 Privet Drive  
_ _Little Whinging  
_ _Surrey_

She wondered who would write to them. Who knew where they slept? She looked around the house, as if trying to find a hidden video camera or tiny microphone.

"Hurry up with that mail, girl!" Uncle Vernon ordered. "Are you checking for letter-bombs?"

"Coming, Uncle Vernon," Cassia said, grabbing her things, folded the cot and tossed the items in the cupboard, before she went in the kitchen. She dropped the bill and postcard in front her uncle, and sat down next to Harry, handing him his envelope. It was a mistake, because Dudley smacked her in the knee with his Smeltings stick and she pulled her feet on the chair.

Cassia examined her envelope, turning it around to see a purple wax seal that had a coat of arms, which had a lion, eagle, badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter 'H'. Cassia thought, _This is the strangest and only thing I got in the post._

"Dad! Dad! _They_ got something!" Dudley shouted.

A few seconds later, Cassia heard Harry shout, "That's _mine_!"

Harry tried to argue with Uncle Vernon and Cassia went under the table, desperately trying to pop the wax seal.

Uncle Vernon yelled for Aunt Petunia.

Cassia managed to pop the wax seal. She pulled out a letter which felt like it was made out of parchment. She unfolded it and managed to read: _Hogwarts School_ , when two meaty hands grabbed the back of her shirt. She crawled forward, and two bony arms grabbed at her upper arms and she was hauled from underneath the table. Her letter was ripped out of her hands.

Cassia said, "Please let me have it! It's mine!" She was held back as she struggled forward to get her letter from her uncle.

"Release my sister!" Harry demanded.

"Please let me go! It's _my_ letter!" Cassia shouted.

Dudley tried to grab one letter, but Uncle Vernon held the letters high out of Dudley's reach.

"I want to read that letter!" Dudley shouted.

"We want to read _our_ letters as it's _ours_!" shouted Harry.

"Get out," croaked Uncle Vernon, "the three of you." He was stuffing the letter back in its envelope.

"Give us our letters!" Cassia shouted, feeling herself about to snap at the frustration of not getting what was supposed to be theirs.

"Let _me_ read them!" demanded Dudley.

"Out!" bellowed Uncle Vernon. He hauled both boys out of the kitchen by the scruffs of their necks. Aunt Petunia shoved Cassia in the backyard, ordering her to entertain herself by pulling weeds out of the garden. The backdoor slammed shut and she heard the click of the lock.

Cassia was locked out. She knew that it was rude to eavesdrop, but she wanted to know what had caused the commotion and what was in those letters. She crouched down and pressed her ear to the door.

It was Aunt Petunia who was speaking, "Look at the addresses—how could possibly know where they sleep? You don't think they're watching the house?"

"Watching—spying—might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon.

"But what should we do, Vernon?" Aunt Petunia asked. "Should we write back? Tell them we don't want—"

"No," replied Uncle Vernon. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer…yes, that's best…we won't do anything…"

Petunia started, "But—"

"I'm not having two of them in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took them in, we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?" Uncle Vernon demanded.

There was a silence.

Cassia hurried over to the garden and started looking for weeds, so it would look like she was busy. She wondered what type of school was Hogwarts. Did she get some sort of scholarship from Hogwarts? She wondered why Harry was invited. She was the one with the great marks, but she didn't pick out any schools. Maybe a teacher picked a school for her? What kind of school name was Hogwarts, anyway?

* * *

Harry and Cassia spent all day together in the cupboard, discussing what happened in the morning and what they both overheard.

It was evening when there was a knock on the cupboard.

"It's unlocked," Cassia said and Uncle Vernon had to squeeze himself through the door.

It was even more cramped with three people inside.

"Where's our letters?" demanded Harry, "who's writing to us?"

"No one," replied Uncle Vernon. "It was addressed to you by mistake. I've burned them."

"You did what?" asked Cassia flatly.

"It was _not_ a mistake," said Harry angrily. "It had my cupboard on it."

"It had the living room on it," Cassia said.

"Silence!" shouted Uncle Vernon. A couple of spiders fell from the ceiling. Cassia shuddered as some landed on her. Uncle Vernon forced a smile, which look painful. "Er—yes, Harry, Cassia—about the cupboard and living room…your aunt and I've been thinking…Harry, you're really getting a bit big for it…and Cassia, you need some space besides the living room and the shed. We think it might be nice if you both moved into Dudley's second bedroom."

"What?" Cassia asked flatly again.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Don't ask questions!" snapped Uncle Vernon. "Take your stuff upstairs." He added, " _Now_."

Cassia grabbed the bin bags, her blanket, pillow, and the tatty messenger bag she had since she was four.

It took one trip upstairs for the both of them. The Dursley household had four bedrooms; one for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, two for Dudley, and one room that was reserved for guests, which was just for Aunt Marge. Dudley's second bedroom basically acted as storage.

There was a black metal framed bunk bed, which looked like it could turn into two separate beds right in the corner, with a removable ladder. The Potter twins ran for the bunk bed.

Cassia got to the bed first. She tossed her things up on the top bunk and climbed the removable ladder. She laughed at Harry, who looked frustrated. Harry glared up at her, took the ladder and put it against the wall.

"Hey!" Cassia said, "Come on. Why did you move the ladder?" She moved so she can put her legs through the space where the ladder was.

Harry grinned, "Because I want you stuck up there." He laughed.

Cassia looked at the room. The month-old cine-camera was lying on top of a small, working tanks that Dudley had ran over the next door neighbour's dog. In one corner was Dudley's first-ever television set, with a hole in the screen because Dudley put his foot through it when his favourite programme had been canceled. There was a large bird-cage that once had a parrot that Dudley had gotten, but he swapped it for a real air-rifle. The air-rifle was on top of a shelf with the end bent, because Dudley sat on it. The other shelves held unread books.

"Hey, if you listen, you can hear Dudley sobbing," said Harry.

Cassia listened and sure enough, Dudley was crying over the room switch. She sighed, "do you think the letter writer might write back?"

"Maybe," said Harry.

Cassia dropped the bag over the edge and laid down the mattress. "It's kind of odd having a bed."

"I know," said Harry.

"It's a lot roomier," said Cassia, moving around. "It will be nice _not_ having Dudley tip me over."

"You let him get away with that," Harry said.

"Well, it's either let him get away, or have him pull my hair, pinch me, chase after me…or get punished by Aunt Petunia," Cassia said, shrugging. "Trust me; there'll be a time when I will fight back. I just don't know when, yet."

"Probably never," Harry responded.

Cassia would've smacked him if she could reach him.

* * *

Over the next few days, everything was chaotic, because number four was getting bombarded by letters. The mysterious writer knew about the bedroom change, too.

One time, Cassia had came up with an idea on Harry distracting the Dursleys while Cassia snuck out a letter, but Cassia tripped over Dudley, who had grabbed the letter from her. He had made a strange squealing sound of delight, which alerted Uncle Vernon, who promptly snatched the letter from him.

Harry had tried sneaking down the stairs to get to the post before their aunt or uncle could, but he had stepped on Uncle Vernon's face, who apparently had the same idea.

* * *

It was Sunday, when everything seemed to change.

They were sitting down at the breakfast table. Cassia was busy spooning her porridge as she looked at Harry, almost frustrated. She wasn't sure why her relatives were acting like this over something that came from a school. She wasn't sure why they seemed almost fearful over it.

Uncle Vernon looked happy, "Today's a good day. Do you know why Duddy?"

"There's no post on Sundays?" asked Dudley.

"That's right," said Uncle Vernon. "No post on Sundays. No damn letters today—"

Something caught him on the back of the head. A cascade of letter came pelting out of the chimney. Cassia and Harry looked at each other.

This was their chance. Harry leapt in the air, trying to make it obvious as can be and Cassia snagged one off the floor, because the Dursleys had ducked. Cassia ran to the backdoor, trying to turn it open, but the door was locked. She managed to open it and ran outside, planning on hiding behind the shed, but Aunt Petunia was surprisingly fast.

The Potter girl kicked and elbowed, trying to get Aunt Petunia to release her. She shouted, "No, it's mine!" She wiggled, trying to get out, but her aunt had a surprisingly strong grasp, because she was hauled inside and through the kitchen door, where letters were still shooting out.

She was thrown into the hallway, where the letter was ripped out of her hands by Vernon, who ripped it in halves, till nothing seemed left.

"That does it!" shouted Vernon. "I want you all back here in five minutes, ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!"

Cassia and Harry made their way upstairs.

"So close," Cassia muttered. "I think heading to the backyard was my downfall. I should've gone through the front door." She put a change of clothes and a book in her messenger bag.

"Well, I don't blame you," Harry said, packing a change of clothes, too.

"Thanks," Cassia said, shouldering her bag. "Maybe whenever we get back, the house will be so full of letters, we might be able to take some."

Five minutes later, they were downstairs and it looked like Dudley had tried to pack his television, video recorder, and computer in his sports bag. Vernon hit him round the head for it and Dudley had to put them back.

Five minutes later, they were in the car, speeding towards the motorway. They just kept driving. Every now and then, Uncle Vernon would make a sharp turn and drive in the opposite direction for a while. Every time Uncle Vernon did that, he would mutter, "Shake 'em off…shake 'em off."

Cassia would look out the window to see who was following them, but she didn't see the same car twice or three times.

"Who wants to write to you two this badly?" Dudley wondered.

Cassia shrugged. She didn't know either.

* * *

They had stayed in a grubby motel room, where four more letters arrived, two each for Harry and Cassia. It was late afternoon the next day, when they had parked at the coast.

Uncle Vernon had locked them inside the car and walked away. Great drops of water started hitting the car.

"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley asked in a dull voice. "It's Monday."

Cassia tried tuning out her cousin. It was Monday, then the next day would be Tuesday…which meant that it was hers and Harry's birthday. Of course, their birthday wasn't celebrated like Dudley's. No, Uncle Vernon had once given her a cotton swab and a mug with no bottom, and got Harry a coat hanger and Uncle Vernon's used pair of socks.

Cassia sighed and then Uncle Vernon was back, but he was smiling and carrying a long, thin package.

"What did you buy?" asked Aunt Petunia.

"Found the perfect place!" Uncle Vernon responded ignoring his wife. He was grinning widely, "Come on! Everyone out!"

It was very cold outside the car. Cassia was glad she put on a long-sleeved shirt, a black jacket and jeans. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out to sea. Perched on top of the rock was a miserable little shack. It looked like it could be blown over with a strong gust of wind, or get knocked down by a wave.

"Oh, no," Cassia muttered.

"Storm forecast for tonight!" declared Uncle Vernon, gleefully. "And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!"

"Boat?" asked Cassia.

A toothless old man came up to them and pointed at an old row boat that was bobbing in the iron-grey water.

"I've already got us some rations," said Uncle Vernon, "so all aboard!"

It was freezing in the boat, so the Potters huddled close together to stay warm. Icy sea spray and rain down their necks and a chilly wind whipped their faces. That was when Cassia's allergies started up. It was always during the cold when her allergies acted up and her nose started dripping. She could already taste the nasty oil that Aunt Petunia always made her swallow, which made her nose run even more. She didn't have any tissue or a handkerchief to use, so she wiped her nose on her jacket. It'll be washed later. Aunt Petunia looked disgusted.

Harry patted her on her back.

They finally reached the rock where Uncle Vernon led the way to the shack. They slipped and slid on the rock underfoot, as they made their way to the shack.

"Do you think that's going to last the night?" Cassia asked Harry

Harry shrugged. There were gaps in the wooden wall and Cassia hoped that they wouldn't get rained on.

The inside was horrible, it smelt like seaweed and the wind was whistling through the gaps. There was a fireplace and Cassia went to it. She looked in it, but it was damp and empty. She looked around the shack to see two rooms. Uncle Vernon handed out the rations, which was a packet of crisps and one banana each. After eating the 'rations,' he tried to start a fire but the crisp packets just smoked and shriveled up. In a cheerful tone, he said, "Could do with some of those letters now, eh?" He was in a good mood.

Cassia and Harry looked at each other. The good mood was a little suspicious. Cassia figured that it was because nobody stood a chance of reaching them in the shack during a storm just to deliver post. It hurt for her to agree with Uncle Vernon's line of thinking.

As night fell, the storm waged on. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and the wind rattled the filthy windows. Aunt Petunia found a few mouldy blankets in the second room and made a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa. She and Uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed in the next room and the Potter twins were left to find a spot on the floor, with two thin blankets.

Cassia already missed her bunk of the bunk bed. Hell, she even missed the cot, because at least it was something to sleep on. She was looking for a spot by the fireplace and wiping her dripping nose on her jacket sleeve.

"Hey, Cassy, over here," Harry said.

Cassia walked over and Harry directed her to a spot away from Dudley, who would most likely kick her in the morning when it was time to wake up. Harry took a spot between Dudley and Cassia. Cassia took off her jacket and handed it to Harry, "Here, this would at least provide some warmth. I have long-sleeves on." She put her messenger bag down and rested her head on it.

"You wiped your snot on it," Harry said.

"Okay, then," Cassia said. "Freeze to death. You know that I'm a blanket hog."

Harry debated it and took the jacket, trying to ignore how his sister wiped her snot on it, but he put it on, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Cassia said. The storm seemed to pick up as the night went on. "I hope that the shack won't come down on top of us."

"Or get swept out to sea," Harry said.

Cassia shuddered, "Don't get me paranoid."

"Too late?" asked Harry.

Cassia lightly punched him on the shoulder, "shut up. Go to sleep."

"How can I when you're talking," Harry joked.

Cassia huffed and rolled over so her back was facing her brother. "Go to sleep."

"I'm trying," Harry said.

Cassia rolled her eyes and closed her eyes.

* * *

Cassia was shaken awake. She flailed, snorted, and inhaled a glob of snot. She started coughing and Harry smacked her back a few times. Cassia managed to get her bearings, "Huh?"

Harry said, "I made us a cake." He motioned to the picture of a birthday cake in the sand. He had put eleven candles on it. In the middle he wrote:

 _Happy Birthday  
_ _Cassy and Harry!_

Cassia couldn't help but smile. People usually refer to them as Harry and Cassia, but Harry liked to put her first. Cassia usually put Harry first, when she referred to him and her.

Lightning and thunder was waging on. She was usually a fan of those types of storms, but right now, she wasn't, because she wasn't sure if the shack was going to cave in.

It sounded like rock hit the water.

Harry looked at the door.

"The rock hit the water. It slipped, that's what usually happens when it's wet," Cassia said.

"Thanks, Cassy," Harry said, sarcastically. "I couldn't have figured it out without you."

"That's what I'm here for," said Cassia, smiling. Dudley's watch beeped at twelve, "Happy birthday, Harry."

"Happy birthday, Cassy," Harry said.

"Shall we blow out the candles, together?" asked Cassia.

"Together," said Harry.

"Together, as always," said Cassia. She looked at the cake and closed her eyes. _I wish I can leave Number 4 Privet Drive,_ she thought. The Potter twins started blowing on the sand.

When the cake was erased, they smiled at each other and then:

 _BOOM!_

The whole seemed to shiver and Cassia almost ducked and covered. It was the perfect eleventh birthday present. A shack caving in on them.

 _BOOM_!

"Is the shack going to cave in on us?" Cassia asked grabbing Harry's arm.

Dudley jerked awake and asked, "Where's the cannon?"

There was a crash behind them and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room, holding a rifle. "Who's there? I warn you—I'm armed!"

Cassia doubted that her uncle knew how to work a gun.

 _SMASH!_

The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and landed with a crash on the floor.

A giant of a man was standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair, and a wild, tangled beard. Cassia could make out black, glinting eyes under the hair.


	3. Keeper of Keys and Grounds

Chapter 3: **Keeper of Keys and Grounds**

* * *

The giant stood in the doorway and squeezed his way into the hut. He had to stoop so that his head barely brushed the ceiling. Cassia grabbed Harry's arm and backed up. She pressed Harry into the wall right next to the stone fireplace to hide him.

The giant bent down and picked up the door. He set it back in its frame and turned to look at all of them. He seemed to falter at the sight before him.

It truly must've been a sight to behold. A man in his pajamas holding a gun, a woman in her pajamas cowering behind her husband, a boy in his pajamas cowering on the couch, and a girl in second hand clothing standing by the fireplace with dried snot in her hair, trying to hide a bespectacled boy in overly large clothes.

"Sorry 'bout that," the man said, acting as if the sight wasn't amusing.

"I demand you to leave at once, sir!" Vernon shouted, pointing the gun at the man. "You are breaking and entering!"

"Dry up, Dursley, yeh great prune," the man responded. He grabbed the gun barrel and bent it upwards, easily. A gunshot rang out, making Cassia jump up at the sudden loud noise. Dudley squeaked from the couch and ran to hide behind Aunt Petunia, who was crouching behind Uncle Vernon.

The man looked at Dudley, "Boy, I haven't seen you since you were a baby, Harry. But you're a lot more along than I would have expected." He gestured to his middle, "'Specially round the middle."

"I-I-I'm not Harry," Dudley stammered, looking terrified at the giant.

Harry pushed past Cassia and got in front of her. "I am." He backed up a little, forcing Cassia to back up against the wall. Cassia was sure that if he was trying to protect her. She was a little annoyed at that, but she shouldn't complain, considering that she had done the same to Harry.

The man chuckled, "Of course yeh are." He looked beyond Harry to look right at Cassia, "And that must be Cassia right behind you."

"Yeah, that's Cassia," Harry stated.

"Harry," Cassia hissed at him, agitated that he did that. This man was a complete stranger, even if he somehow knew their names. She knew that she shouldn't introduce herself to people who somehow knew her name, even though she didn't know them. She was sure that there was a talk about that in school.

"Las' time I saw you two, you two were only babies," said the giant. Cassia was sure that he must've been smiling from behind the beard. He looked at Harry, "Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mum's eyes." He looked at Cassia, "And yeh look a lot like yer mum, but yeh've got yer dad's hair."

Cassia blinked at that and frowned, "Thanks?" She couldn't help but smile as the compliment left a nice warm feeling in her.

"Anyway—Harry, Cassia," continued the giant. "A very happy birthday to the both of yeh. Got summat fer yeh here—I'm 'fraid you two'll have to share. Only had time for one. I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right."

Cassia was a little suspicious. Why would a stranger give them a present? He didn't know them, but she felt a little excited over the idea of getting a birthday present, even though she would have to share with Harry. She didn't mind sharing.

The man reached in his black overcoat that had many pockets. He pulled out a slightly squashed box that had blue ribbon around it, and handed it to them. Harry took the box and looked at Cassia. He asked, "Do you want to open it?"

"We'll open it together," Cassia said. "After all, it's yours, too." They went to the coffee table and Cassia untied the ribbon. Together, they lifted the lid to look at a strawberry cake. In green icing, it said:

 _Happy Birthday  
_ _Harry & __Cassia_

It looked like her name was tacked on at the last minute, because it was smaller than Harry's name. However, the man said that he only had a time for one person. Cassia sniffled, more because of her allergies acting up again. It was the first birthday cake that they had received; as far back as she can remember. It was strange that it was a complete stranger was giving them a birthday cake.

"Thank you," Cassia said and noticed how Dudley was fidgeting a little. She narrowed her eyes at him. She couldn't believe how he wanted to take something away from her and Harry, even though it was supposed to be _their_ gift. What else did he want to take from them? They barely had anything, anyway.

"Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley," Uncle Vernon said sharply to Dudley.

The man chuckled, "Yer great puddinn' of a son don' need fattenin' any more, Dursley, don' worry."

"Who are you?" asked Harry, sounding confused.

The giant chuckled and sat down on the couch, which groaned under his weight. He looked at the fireplace, went through his overcoat and took out a pink umbrella and pointed it at the fireplace. Sparks shot out into the fireplace, and a gently roaring fire was in its place. Light and warmth instantly filled the room. Cassia's mouth opened in shock at that. How did that happen? She looked at her aunt and uncle, but they looked more terrified than shocked.

 _How come they're not surprised?_ Cassia thought.

"True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts," Hagrid said.

"Hogwarts?" asked Cassia, frowning. It sounded familiar and then it clicked. "You work for Hogwarts School?"

"Ah, see yeh know all 'bout Hogwarts, then," stated Hagrid.

"Not really," Cassia said, shaking her head.

"No," responded Harry.

Hagrid looked shocked at that.

"Sorry," Harry and Cassia responded at the same time.

" _Sorry?_ '" responded Hagrid, turning to look at the Dursleys, who shrank back. "It's them as should be sorry! I knew yeh two weren't gettin' yer letters, but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learnt it all?"

"Learnt what?" asked Cassia confused.

"All what?" asked Harry.

"'Learnt what?' 'All what?'" repeated Hagrid, "'Learnt what?' 'All what?'" He jumped to his feet, causing the floor to shake. He stomped to the Dursleys. "Do you mean ter tell me, that they knows nothin' abou'—about _anything_?"

"We know _some_ things," Harry said. "I can do maths and stuff. Cassia's teacher once handed her an award for getting top marks." He sounded a little proud at that.

Cassia felt her face warm up at that. "I wasn't the only one." She can remember that one girl shouting, ' _All hail, Cassia, Queen of Toilets_ ' when she got it.

Hagrid waved his hand and said, "About _our_ world, I mean. _Your_ world. _My_ world. _Yer parents' world_."

"What world are you talking about?" asked Cassia.

"Dursley!" shouted Hagrid, turning on them. Uncle Vernon muttered something. He turned back the Potter twins. "But yeh must know about yer mum and dad. I mean, they're _famous_. You're _famous_."

"What?" started Harry.

"Our parents were famous?" asked Cassia.

"Yeh don' know…yeh don' know…" started Hagrid looking thorougly bewildered. "Yeh don' know what yeh _are_?"

"Stop!" shouted Vernon. "I forbid you! We swore that when we took them in, we'd put a stop to all this! I _forbid_ you from telling them!"

"Forbid him from telling us what?" asked Cassia.

Hagrid looked down at Cassia, "Yer a witch, Cassia." He looked at Harry, "And yer a wizard, Harry."

Cassia gaped at Hagrid. "I'm a what?"

"A witch, o' course," replied Hagrid. "An' thumpin 'good'uns, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be?"

"You've made a mistake," Harry said. "Cassy can't be a witch and I can't be a wizard. She's Cassia…just Cassia. And I'm Harry, just Harry."

"Tell me this _just Harry_ and _just Cassia_ ," Hagrid said. "Have either of you made anything happen? Anything that yeh couldn't explain when yer angry or scared?"

Harry and Cassia looked at each other at that. There had been odd instances that had happened to them.

Once, Petunia got tired of Harry coming back from the barber's looking as though he hadn't been, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short, he was nearly bald, except for his fringe, to hide that horrible scar. Dudley had laughed so hard at that. Harry was already made fun of for his baggy clothes and Sellotaped glasses. When he got up, Harry's hair had grown back, and he couldn't explain how. He had gotten stuck in the cupboard for a week for that.

Another time, Petunia had tried forcing Harry into a revolting old brown jumper with orange bobbles, that had once belonged to Dudley. Every time Petunia tried forcing it on him, it shrunk so badly, that it would've fit on a glove puppet. Petunia figured it must've shrunk in the wash, so Harry escaped punishment.

Harry had gotten in trouble for supposedly climbing the school building because he was being chased by Gordon, Malcolm, and Dudley, and somehow ended up on the school kitchens.

While Harry was being chashed, Cassia was almost getting her head shoved into a toilet by Dennis and Piers, which created the incident that had branded her 'Cassia Potter, Queen of Toilets.'

Another time when Cassia was seven, she was chased by one of Aunt Marge's dogs, when the dog's fur had turned red. Cassia didn't know how that happened, but she was blamed for it. Aunt Marge wavered between who she hated more: Harry or Cassia.

The most recent incident had been with the snake at the zoo.

The Potter twins looked at back at Hagrid and nodded. Hagrid chuckled, "Thought so." He reached in his overcoat and took out two letters. "An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter." He handed the letters to them and they took it.

Cassia ignored the address and opened it. She took out the letter, feeling giddy.

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT**  
 **AND WIZARDRY**

 **Headmaster:** Albus Dumbledore

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc.,  
_ _Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump,  
_ _International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Miss Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
_ _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall  
_ _Deputy Headmistress_

Questions came to mind, after Cassia read the letter. What was a Mugwump? What does 'we await your owl' mean? How did one person get so many awards? Where was Hogwarts located?

"Are we really going to go to Hogwarts?" asked Cassia.

"No, you're not going!" shouted Uncle Vernon, looking pale. "I refuse to let you be a part of that rubbish like your parents!"

"L-like my parents?" stuttered Cassia in disbelief. It all clicked together. She turned to glare at them, feeling angry over this part of her life that her aunt and uncle kept hidden from them. "You knew that Harry's a wizard and I'm a witch?"

"We swore when we took you in, we'd put a stop to that rubbish, swore we'd stamp it out of you!" Uncle Vernon snarled at Cassia, "Witch and wizard, indeed."

"You knew all along?" asked Cassia, looking at them, still in disbelief. All of a sudden, it made sense. Why the Dursleys were so adamant on magic not being real. Why they freaked out over every strange little occurrence that couldn't have been their fault, but somehow it was. The reason why they hated the word 'magic' and banned the usage of it in the house. It all made sense. She accused, "Of course you knew all along!"

"Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia, " _Knew!_ Of course we knew! How could you both not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that-that _school_ \- and came home every holiday with her pockets full of frog-spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was—a freak!"

"Our mum wasn't a freak!" shouted Cassia, feeling irrational anger over her mother being insulted.

"She was!" shouted Aunt Petunia. "For my mother and father, they were proud of having a witch in the family! Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married, and had you two, and of course I knew you bother would be just the same, just as strange, just as-as- _abnormal_ -and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!" She was breathing heavily, as if she finally got rid of whatever she had kept bottled up.

Cassia felt her face burning with anger. "You told us that they had died in a car crash!"

"Car crash!" yelled Hagrid. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal!"

"We couldn't have people thinking that they were ours," Aunt Petunia said.

"They're not going!" repeated Uncle Vernon.

"I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop them," Hagrid said.

"Muggle?" repeated Cassia. What type of word was that?

"A Muggle is what we call non-magic folk like them." Hagrid explained to Cassia, "An' it's your bad luck that you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on."

"So are we going to Hogwarts or not?" asked Cassia. She was very excited at the idea of going off to Hogwarts and learning magic. She wanted to know more about this world that her parents were a part of. The world that her uncle and aunt had tried to keep hidden from them for years.

"No," hissed Vernon. "They're going to Stonewall High and they're going to be grateful for it. I've read those letters and they need all sorts of rubbish—spell books and wands and—"

"If they want ter go, a great Muggle like you won't stop them," growled Hagrid. "Stop Lily an' James Potter's children goin' ter Hogwarts! Yer mad. They're off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and they won't know themselves. They'll be under the greatest Headmaster Hogwarts ever had, Albus Dumble—"

"I am not paying for some crackpot old fool to teach them magic tricks!" shouted Vernon.

It must have been enough out of Uncle Vernon, because Hagrid had grabbed the umbrella and whirled it over his head. "Never! Insult! Albus! Dumbledore! In! Front! Of! Me!" He swished down the umbrella to point it at Dudley, who was busy eating the cake that Hagrid had brought them. With a crack like a firecracker and a flash of violet light, Dudley fell face-first in the cake. A curly, pig's tail appeared right on Dudley's rear end. Dudley jumped up and grabbed his bottom, howling in pain.

Uncle Vernon roared and pulled his wife and Dudley into the other room. He slammed the door shut.

"Shouldn'ta lost me temper," Hagrid said. "But it didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway, there wasn't much left ter do." He looked at the Potter twins, "Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts. I'm—er—not supposed to ter do magic, strictly speakin'."

"We won't tell," Cassia said. "What exactly happened to our parents? Since they didn't die in a car crash?"

Hagrid looked at Cassia, "It's getting late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow. Gotta get up ter town; get all yer books an' that." He took off his overcoat and threw it to Harry. "You and Cassia can kip under that. Don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' dormice in one o' the pockets."

Cassia couldn't help but think that having dormice in one of the pockets was weird, but she didn't say anything as she and Harry, went back to lie on the floor. She stuffed the envelope in her messenger bag because she didn't want the Dursleys to steal it when she got up in the morning. She snuggled under the overcoat. It was probably the warmest thing she ever had to a blanket.

"Happy eleventh birthday, Harry," Cassia said.

"Happy eleventh birthday, Cassy," Harry said.

For once, Cassia felt happy that it was her birthday.


	4. Diagon Alley

Chapter 4: **Diagon Alley**

* * *

When Cassia woke up, she saw Harry and Hagrid talking to each other. It looked like the storm had finally blown over.

"Best be off, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school," Hagrid said.

Footsteps came close to Cassia and she opened her eyes, "I'm up." She sat up.

"We haven't got any money—and you heard Uncle Vernon last night—he won't pay for us to go and learn magic," Harry said.

"Don't worry about that," said Hagrid, holding out a plate of sausages to Cassia. "They're not bad cold."

Cassia took a few and ate them. It was satisfying considering that all she had a banana and a packet of crisps for dinner the previous night.

"We best be off," Hagrid said. "Got everythin'?"

Cassia grabbed her messenger bag and Harry looked at Hagrid.

Hagrid nodded, "Come on, then."

The Potter twins followed Hagrid out onto the rock. The sky was clear and the sea gleamed in the sunlight. The boat had Uncle Vernon had gotten was flooded with water.

"So, how did you even get here?" asked Cassia.

"Flew," stated Hagrid.

Harry and Cassia asked at the same time, " _Flew_?"

It was hard to imagine Hagrid flying. She looked around for something that Hagrid could fly on, but she didn't see anything.

"Yeah, but we'll go back in this," said Hagrid, motioning to the boat. "Not s'pposed ter use magic now I've got yeh."

They got in the boat and Hagrid gave them a sideways look, "Seems a shame ter row, thought. If I was ter—er—speed things up a bit, would yeh mind not mentionin' it at Hogwarts?"

"Of course not," said Harry, speaking for the both him and Cassia.

Hagrid took out the pink umbrella and tapped it twice on the side of the boat. Cassia almost fell forward when the boat shot off towards the land. He took out a newspaper that was called the _Daily Prophet_. Unless Cassia's eyes were pulling tricks on her, she saw that the pictures were moving.

There were lots of questions that Cassia had, but she knew better than to interrupt someone reading the newspaper.

"Ministry o' Magic messin' things up as usual," Hagrid muttered, turning the page.

Harry asked, "There's a Ministry of Magic?"

"What's a Ministry of Magic?" asked Cassia at the same time as Harry spoke.

"Course," replied Hagrid. "They wanted Dumbledore fer Minister, o' course, but he'd never leave Hogwarts, so old Cornelius Fudge got the job. Bungler if ever there was one. So he pelts Dumbledore with owls every morning, askin' fer advice."

"Sounds incompetent," Cassia muttered. How can someone be a minister and ask for advice every day?

"But what does a Ministry of Magic do?" asked Harry.

"Well, their main job is to keep it from the Muggles that there's still witches an' wizards up an' down the country," Hagrid said.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"' _Why_?'" repeated Hagrid, "Blimey, Harry, everyone'd be wantin' magic solutions to their problems. Nah, we're best left alone."

The boat bumped into the harbour wall. Hagrid folded up his newspaper and they climbed out onto the stone steps on to the street. Hagrid looked back at the island, "Should tell someone about the Muggles on the island. They don't deserve it."

Hagrid went to go tell someone and Cassia grabbed Harry's arm. She said, "Can you believe it? There's a whole magical world out there, that's so big that it needs a Ministry of Magic."

Harry nodded, and Hagrid returned, "Let's go."

They climbed the stone steps. Harry stopped and looked in the harbour. He pointed at something in the water. "Hey, Cassia, what's that down there?"

Cassia turned and crouched down to look at what Harry's pointing at. "What do you mean? There's nothing down there."

Harry started to jokingly push her to the edge of the step, "Nothing, except you."

Cassia slapped Harry's arms, "Stop it."

They hurried up to get to Hagrid, who seemed to be smiling at them. They hurried on and Cassia noticed that a lot of passer-bys stared at them, which, again must've truly been a sight to behold. What didn't help was Hagrid pointing out ordinary objects and saying stuff like, "The things that Muggles dream up, eh?"

They travelled on the Underground. Hagrid had taken up two seats and knitted what looked like a canary-yellow circus tent.

"Still got yer letters?" he asked.

Cassia took out the envelope and found the supplies list. She looked at it.

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT  
** **AND WIZARDRY**

Uniform:

First-year students will require:

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
_ _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
_ _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
_ _4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

Set Books:

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk  
 _A History of Magic_ by Bathlida Bagshot  
 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Adalbert Waffling  
 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Emeric Switch  
 _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Phyllida Spore  
 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander  
 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment:

 _1 Wand  
_ _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
_ 1 _set glass or crystal phials  
_ _1 telescope  
_ _1 set brass_

 _Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Cassia looked at the list. The One _Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Magical Drafts and Potions, A History of Magic,_ and _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ surely looked interesting. She was allowed a pet. She wasn't sure if she wanted an owl or a toad, but a cat seemed interesting. Harry wasn't into cats, which was fine with her, because he had his spiders.

"Hey, do you think they'll allow your pet spiders in Hogwarts?" Cassia asked.

"They're your pets, too," Harry said.

"More like they think I'm _their_ pet," Cassia muttered. The spiders always seemed fond of crawling all over her.

They made it to London. Cassia had never been to London before. She looked at the book shops, the music stores, the hamburger bars, and cinemas.

"This is it," Hagrid said.

Cassia was to busy looking the stores, when she walked right into Harry, making him stumble forward.

"Sorry," Cassia said. "What is it?"

"The Leaky Cauldron," Hagrid said. "It's a famous place."

The Leaky Cauldron looked small and grubby. Cassia was sure that she would've walked past it, if Hagrid hadn't pointed it out. Actually, she was sure that she would've walked past it, if Harry wasn't there for her to walk into.

Hagrid steered them inside.

It was dark and shabby inside. There were a few old women sitting in a corner, drinking from tiny glasses. One of the women was smoking from a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old barman, who was bald.

The barman reached for a glass, "The usual, Hagrid?"

"Can't, Tom, I'm on official Hogwarts business," stated Hagrid. He placed his hands on their shoulders, and Cassia nearly face-planted the floor, "Just helpin' young Harry and Cassia Potter buy their school supplies."

"Bless my soul," whispered Tom, "It's Harry and Cassia Potter."

The talking stopped immediately and Cassia noticed how everyone seemed to look at them.

Cassia almost shrank back in embarrassment. She was expecting someone to yell, 'All hail, Cassia Potter, Queen of Toilets' to break the silence.

Chairs scraped on the ground and it seemed like everyone bum rushed Harry. "Welcome back, Mr Potter, welcome back."

"So proud, Mr Potter, I'm just so proud," someone said to Harry.

Cassia stood there, feeling a little jealous over the attention that Harry was getting. It was odd. She and Harry were treated equally, but it seemed like Cassia was just an afterthought.

Suddenly the crowd turned to her and she was suddenly getting hugged tightly by an elderly woman, saying, "Doris Crockford."

"Can't breathe," Cassia managed to gasp out.

Another elderly woman pinched Cassia's cheeks, "You look so sweet; I can just eat you up."

 _I hope not_ , Cassia thought.

Another wizard made his way forward. One of his eyes was twitching.

"Professor Quirrell!" exclaimed Hagrid. "Harry, Cassia; Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."

"P-P-Potters," stammered Professor Quirrell, shaking Harry's hand and then Cassia's. "C-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you."

"What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?" asked Harrry.

"D-Defence Against the D-D-Dark Arts," said Professor Quirrell. "N-Not that you two n-need it, eh, P-P-Potters?" He laughed in a nervous way. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself." He looked terrified.

Cassia couldn't tell if he was terrified at the thought of vampires or of getting a new book. It took ten minutes to get away from the crowd at last, before Hagrid led them to the back and through the door, into a small, walled courtyard. There was nothing but weeds and a dustbin.

"Is Professor Quirrell all right?" asked Cassia.

"Yeah," responded Hagrid. "Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some first-hand experience…They say he met vampires in the Black Forest and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag—never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject…" To himself he muttered, "Now, where's me umbrella?"

 _Vampires are real? The things that suck blood out of people?_ Cassia thought, almost fearfully. She hoped that vampires weren't around Hogwarts. That was nearly terrifying.

Hagrid was counting bricks in the wall above the dustbin, "Three up…two across…Right, stand back, you two."

Cassia stepped back as Hagrid tapped the wall three times with the umbrella point.

At first nothing happened, but then a hole appeared in the middle of the brick that Hagrid tapped. It grew wider and wider, an archway appearing large enough led the way on a cobbled street. Cassia knew her mouth was opened at the sight.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," Hagrid said.

They walked through the archway and Cassia looked at the nearest shop which had a stack of cauldrons outside. A sign hung over the cauldrons, which read: _Cauldrons—All Sizes—Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver—Self-Stirring—Collapsible_.

Cassia looked at a silver cauldron.

"Yeah, you'll be needin' one," said Hagrid, "But we gotta get yer money first."

There were lots of shops that looked like they shouldn't be able to stand, because they were so crooked. It was like magic that the buildings could even stand.

Cassia turned to look at Hagrid, "Wait. Uncle Vernon said that he wasn't going to pay for us to learn magic."

"Don't worry about that," stated Hagrid. "D'yeh think yer parents didn't leave yeh anything?" Cassia stared at him. "First stop fer us is Gringotts." Cassia was confused, Hagrid clarified, "Wizards' bank."

There was a snow-white building right in the middle of Diagon Alley. It towered over the other shops and it would've looked out of place, if it hadn't looked so crooked.

There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments that Cassia never saw before. There were windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spells book, quills and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, and globes of the moon…

They walked up the stone steps of Gringotts and climbed the white stone steps of the banks. There was burnished bronze door and there was a creature wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold.

"Yeah, that's a goblin," said Hagrid quietly as they walked to the goblin. The goblin was probably about a head shorter than Cassia, who was a few inches shorter than Harry.

The goblin had a swarthy, clever looking face, a pointed beard, and had very long fingers and feet. He bowed to them as they walked inside, only to face a second pair of silver doors.

The doors were engraved with a warning about taking something that didn't belong to you and how you have to pay for stealing it. It was written in what seemed like a poem.

"Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," said Hagrid.

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they entered a vast marble hall. There were about a hundred goblins sitting behind a long counter, writing in large ledgers, weighing coins of brass scales, or examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors leading off the hall, with more goblins showing people in and out of the doors.

Hagrid went up the counter, with the twins following him. To a free goblin, Hagrid said, "Morning. We've come ter take some money outta Mr Harry and Miss Cassia Potter's safe."

"And do Mr Harry or Miss Potter have their key, sir?" asked the goblin.

Cassia looked at Harry, panicking a little. What was going to happen to them because they didn't have the key?

"Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid, emptying his pockets of a handful of mouldy dog-biscuits on the counter.

Cassia focused on the floor, feeling embarrassed over everything. Harry nudged Cassia, who looked up. Harry pointed to the largest rubies that Cassia had ever seen. Her eyes widened at the sight.

"Got it," said Hagrid.

"That seems to be in order," responded the goblin.

"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid.

Cassia looked up to see the goblin holding a letter and Hagrid was sticking his chest out. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."

The goblin looked at the letter, "Very well." He handed it back to Hagrid. "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"

Another goblin came up to them. Hagrid stuck the dog-biscuits in his pockets and they followed Griphook towards one of the doors.

"What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" asked Harry.

"Can't tell yeh that," said Hagrid. "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that."

They stepped in a narrow stone passageway that was lit by flaming torches. It sloped steeply downwards and there was little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart hurtled up the track to them. They climbed in the cart and they took off.

They rushed through many tunnels and Cassia saw an underground lake.

"I never know, what's the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite?" Harry asked Hagrid.

"Stalagmite's got an 'm' in it," replied a very green looking Hagrid. "An' don' ask me questions just now, I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Stalagmites grow on the ground and stalactites grow on the ceiling," Cassia told Harry. "Think 'g' in stalagmite for ground and 'c' in stalactites for ceiling."

The cart stopped and Hagrid had to lean against the wall.

Griphook unlocked the door to the vault and a lot of green smoke billowed out. Cassia stepped back.

The smoke cleared and Cassia was left looking at mounds of gold coins, columns of silver, and heaps of little bronze Knuts.

"All yours," smiled Hagrid to the twins, handing them a drawstring bag.

"'All ours?'" Cassia repeated in shock at the money.

The Dursleys had complained that the twins were costly, especially getting second-hand clothes for Cassia and giving her little extra bits of food.

"The gold ones are Galleons," Hagrid said. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough."

Cassia was sure that she needed to write it down before she fully got it. She scooped out some Galleons, a bit of Sickles, and some Knuts.

"Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms; we'll keep the rest safe for yeh." Hagrid said and looked at Griphook. "Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, and can we go more slowly?"

"One speed only," said Griphook.

They got back in the cart and went deeper and gathered speed.

Vault seven hundred and thirteen didn't have a keyhole.

"Stand back," said Griphook. He stroked the door and it melted. "If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there."

"So, do you check the vault often?" asked Cassia.

"About once every ten years," replied Griphook.

"Sounds…reasonable," replied Cassia. She was expecting some sort of high treasure, like the Holy Grail or something, but there was something wrapped up in brown paper laying on the ground.

Hagrid picked it up and tucked it deep inside his coat.

"Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back. It's best if I keep me mouth shut," said Hagrid.

One cart ride later, they were back outside Gringotts.

"Where should we go next?" asked Cassia, looking at the shops. The bookstore, Flourish and Blotts, seemed interesting.

"Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"I kind of wanted to get my books first," Cassia said.

"Listen, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts," Hagrid said.

Harry went to Madam Malkin's and Cassia went to Flourish and Blotts. There were bookshelves that were ceiling tall. There were books as large as paving stones in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books that were blank. Cassia got the books that she and Harry needed. She noticed a book that was blue and had strange symbols on the spin. It was called _The Book of Charms & Spells_ by Samuel Journeux. She got that one too, despite it not being on the list. It wouldn't hurt for her to look at it, though.

She left the bookstore and almost ran into Hagrid. They got to the window and Cassia sat down on the bench and opened up _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. She was a few sentences in, when the door opened and Harry walked out with his parcels. Cassia handed Harry his books and they followed Hagrid to Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour.

They stopped by to get parchment and quills. Cassia was interested in getting the pink and neon green Fwooper quills and some Azul Marino ink, which Harry took colour changing ink. After that, they went to the ice-cream parlour.

They sat outside while Hagrid went in to order. There were normal ice-creams like: raspberry, vanilla, chocolate, but the others were pumpkin, butterbeer, peanut butter, and jelly slug. Cassia opened up the _Fantastic Beasts_ book to continue reading. Hagrid returned with a tray with three dishes of ice-creams. He set them down and passed out the dishes. Cassia dug into hers, which was raspberry with chopped nuts. She continued reading.

"Hagrid, what's Quidditch?" asked Harry.

"Blimey, Harry, I keep forgettin' how little yeh know—not knowin' about Quidditch!" Hagrid exclaimed.

"Don't make me feel worse," said Harry. He told them about how he ran into a pale boy in Madam Malkin's. The pale boy wanted to know if Harry had his own broom, or if he played Quidditch at all, and that it was supposed to be a crime if he didn't play for his house team. Apparently the boy knew that he was going to be in Slytherin and that it would be humiliating to be in Hufflepuff.

Harry continued, "And he said people from Muggle families shouldn't even be allowed in—"

"Sounds like a jerk," said Cassia.

"Yer not _from_ a Muggle family," said Hagrid. "If he'd known who yeh were—he's grown up knowin' yer's and Cassia's name if his parents are wizardin' folk—you saw 'em in the Leaky Cauldron. Anyway, what does he know about it, some o' the best I ever saw were the only one with magic in 'em in a long line o' Muggles—look at yer mum! Look what she had fer a sister!"

"Look what I have for a sister," said Harry. Cassia glared at him. "So, what _is_ Quidditch?"

"It's our sport," Hagrid said, "Wizard sport. It's like—like football in the Muggle world—everyone follows Quidditch—played up in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls—sorta hard ter explain the rules."

"And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?" asked Harry.

"School houses," Hagrid said, "There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers—"

"I bet Cassy's going to be in Hufflepuff," said Harry, with a grin at Cassia.

Cassia kicked him under the table, "Yeah, right."

"Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin," said Hagrid. "There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin."

"Slytherin can't be all that bad," Cassia said.

They finished their ice-cream and continued on. Hagrid wouldn't let Harry buy a solid gold cauldron and Hagrid had to pull Cassia away from the self-stirring cauldron stating that they had to get pewter.

They got a set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescopes. They visited the apothecary, but Cassia had to leave because of the smell, which was mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages.

After that it was just Cassia's uniform and wand, while Harry needed his wand. Hagrid said, "I still haven't got yeh two a birthday present."

"Oh, that's not necessary," Cassia muttered.

Harry started, "You don't have to—"

"I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animal," Hagrid said.

"You do that, while I get my wand," Cassia said. "I'll wait outside for you and then get my uniform while Harry gets his wand."

Hagrid and Harry nodded and Cassia went to Ollivander's. When she entered the shop, a tinkling bell rang somewhere inside.

It was tiny inside and empty except for a single spindly chair and a man behind the counter. Cassia felt strange, like she stepped inside a library. Cassia's arms prickled, like the dust and silence seemed to hold a secret magic.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Cassia turned to look at the man. The man was old, with wide, pale eyes.

"Hello," replied Cassia, feeling awkward.

"I thought I'd be seeing you soon, Cassia Potter," the man said. "You have your mother's eyes."

"Thanks," replied Cassia.

"Her wand was ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow," the man said.

Cassia smiled, "Sounds nice."

"Your father had a mahogany wand," the man said, "Eleven inches and pliable. I do believe we're not here to discuss your parents' wands. We're here for your first wand. I'll give you one and you can give it a wave."

"Okay," Cassia said.

The man, Ollivander, went and grabbed a box. He pulled a few boxes down and opened one. He handed it to Cassia, "Pine and phoenix feather. Eleven inches. Flexible."

Cassia looked around, wondering if this was some joke, and gave it a wave. The shelves with the wand boxes fell inward. Ollivander took the wand from Cassia, "No." He waved his wand and the boxes fell back into place.

Ollivander handed a different wand to Cassia, "Apple and dragon heartstring, nine inches, supple. Give it a wave."

Cassia raised the wand, but Ollivander took it back. Cassia recoiled in surprise. What would happen if she didn't find a wand?

Ollivander went and took some more wands down. "Ebony and unicorn hair, ten inches," he said handing her one, "Rather swishy."

Cassia raised it, but it was taken away, too. Ollivander handed her another one, "Black walnut, phoenix feather, supple."

Cassia took it and gave it another wave, but the shelves collapsed again. Cassia handed it back, "Sorry."

"It's okay, Miss Potter. You can destroy my shelves all you want until you find your wand," Ollivander said.

Cassia smiled at that and Ollivander handed Cassia another wand, and she waved it, but nothing happened. Ollivander handed her more wands and Cassia wasn't entirely sure what he wanted.

"Here, try maple and phoenix feather. Nine inches," Ollivander said, "Quite flexible."

Cassia took the wand and instantly warmth flooded her fingers. She waved the wand making blue and red sparks shoot out.

"I see that you must be an adventurer and or traveller by nature," Ollivander said as he wrapped up the wand.

"What?" asked Cassia, confused.

"I had sold these wands to people who are, by nature, adventurers and travellers." Olliverander explained, "They are not stay-at-home wands. They prefer ambition in their witch or wizard, otherwise their magic grows heavy and lackluster. Fresh challenges and regular changes of scene cause this wand to literally shine, burnishing itself as it grows, with its partner in ability and status."

Cassia looked at the wand box as he handed it to her. "Thank you, Mr Ollivander. I'll do my best to make this wand shine."

"The pleasure was all mine, Miss Potter," Ollivander said. Cassia left the wand shop right as Hagrid and Harry walked up. Harry was holding the cage to a sleeping beautiful snow white owl.

"She's beautiful," Cassia said, looking at the cage.

Harry smiled and Hagrid looked at them. Cassia motioned to Madam Malkin's, "Well, I better be off getting my uniform."

They split up again and Cassia went to Madam Malkin's and got fitted with her uniform. She was alone in the shop, which was kind of dejecting. She paid for her uniform and left the shop. She noticed a shop called Magical Menagerie and Harry emerged from Ollivander's looking confused.

"I want to look in the Magical Menagerie," Cassia said.

"Well, I suppose we have plenty of time," Hagrid said and they went inside the shop.

The Magical Menagerie was very small and cramped. It looked like every inch of the wall was covered by cages. There was a pair of enormous purple toads, a giant tortoise with a jewel encrusted shell, a fat white rabbit, cats of every colour, noisy cages of ravens, and a basket of humming, cream coloured furballs. Cassia went to examine the ravens when she heard, "Harvest, no!"

Cassia was briefly confused, when she felt a tug on her jeans and she looked down. A black and white fluffy kitten had climbed up to her calf. The kitten had a white chin and cheeks, with a thin stripe of white between its eyes. The kitten had white fur going down the underside of its neck and all the way down to its belly. It also had white paws.

Cassia stared down at the kitten as it proceeded to climb all the way up to her chest. Cassia held onto the kitten as it started purring. "Um…" she wasn't sure what to do as she looked at Harry and Hagrid. Hagrid seemed to be smiling.

A witch walked in and looked at Cassia holding the cat. "I see that Harvest chose you."

"I guess so," Cassia responded walking up to the witch. "I guess I have to take her."

"Harvest is a boy," the witch corrected.

"Oh, sorry, Harvest," Cassia said taking the kitten to the counter. The witch got a cage, a food and water bowl, and a bag of cat food. Cassia had to pull Harvest away and put him in the cage. Harry paid for the stuff, probably to pay back the books that Cassia bought and they left the Magical Menagerie. Cassia was feeling quite elated as they started leaving Diagon Alley.

She guessed it was late afternoon and Hagrid decided to buy them hamburgers in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Earlier, everyone knew us," Cassia started. "Then you said something about how this guy would've acted if he knew Harry."

"So, how exactly does everyone know us?" asked Harry.

"Well, yer famous," Hagrid stated.

"How?" asked Cassia.

"Well, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'try, parts of it…" Hagrid said.

"So, just give us the rundown," prompted Cassia.

Hagrid told them that when they were a year old, an evil wizard by the name of Voldemort, at the name, Cassia and Hagrid shivered. Voldemort or as everyone calls him, You-Know-Who or He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, looked for followers, and got them. You-Know-Who killed people who stood up to him and one of the safest places was Hogwarts, because Dumbledore was the only one You-Know-Who feared.

Apparently You-Know-Who never tried getting James and Lily on his side, and then ten years ago, on Hallowe'en, You-Know-Who should up in Godric's Hallow and killed Harry's and Cassia's parents, and You-Know-Who tried killing Harry, but for some reason, the greatest mystery was that Harry didn't died. The curse rebounded and You-Know-Who vanished. Apparently no one lives after You-Know-Who killed them. He had rattled off a list of names: the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts, and Harry was only a baby, who survived an encounter with You-Know-Who.

Cassia wasn't sure how she lived, escaping unscathed. She remembered a blinding flash of green light and then she strangely remembered a high, cold, cruel laugh.

"Took yeh from the ruined house myself on Dumbledore's orders," Hagrid said, "Brought yeh ter that lot."

Cassia suddenly wasn't hungry.

At the train station, Hagrid helped the Potter twins with their packages onto the train. After that, he handed Cassia and Harry an envelope, "Yer tickets fer Hogwarts. First o' September—King's Cross—it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Dursleys, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me…See yeh soon, Harry, Cassia."

The train pulled out and they looked out the window, wanting to watch Hagrid until he was out of sight, but when they blinked, Hagrid was gone.

Cassia slumped down in her seat, suddenly feeling very nervous and anxious. "How can people expect great things from us? What if we utterly fail at magic? We're going to be laughed out of Hogwarts."

Harry handed a book to Cassia, "Better start studying. That's one thing you're good at."

"Yeah, they can expect the Queen of Toilets to not screw up," Cassia said, taking the book from Harry. It was _A History of Magic_. She opened the cover and looked at it.

"You're going to do fine," said Harry. "I believe in you."

"Thanks, Harry," Cassia said. "You'll do great at Hogwarts. I believe in you, too."

It wasn't much, but it was the best they can do.


	5. Hogwarts Express

A/N: The face-claim to Lily Moon is Ana Mulvoy Ten. The face-claim to Sally-Anne Perks is Annalise Basso.

* * *

Chapter 5: **Hogwarts Express**

* * *

The month wasn't all that fun. Dudley was so scared of Cassia and Harry, which meant that Dudley didn't stay in the same room as them. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't even speak to them. Sure it was fine at first, but it got boring being confined to the bedroom.

Harry had named the owl Hedwig, a name that he found in _A History Magic_. They had stayed up late in the night reading the books.

On the last day of August, Cassia was double checking the trunk. She made sure that she had things packed for Harvest, who was busy swatting at a shirt that was dangling from the lid of the trunk.

Cassia looked at Harry, "Hey, did you ask the Dursleys about taking us to King's Cross?"

"I thought you already did that," Harry pointed out.

"If I did, I would've told you," Cassia said.

"Well, did you?" asked Harry.

Cassia gave him a blank look, "No."

"Well, you better go ask them, then," said Harry.

"I told you to ask them," Cassia said.

"No, you said if I asked them," replied Harry.

"Oh, just go ask them," Cassia said. Sometimes it felt like she was talking to a redundant brick wall when she talked to Harry.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"You're older than me by three hours," Cassia pointed out.

Harry went to go ask the Dursleys to take them to King's Cross.

Cassia looked through the trunk and took out _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. She flicked through it before stopping on the chapter she was rereading. She was almost finished when Harry came back in. She looked at him, "So, how did it go?"

"Well, they were going to London to get Dudley's tail removed," Harry said. "So, they're going to drop us off."

"That's good," Cassia said.

"And they looked at me like I was stupid when I mentioned Platform Nine and Three-Quarters," said Harry.

"That's no surprise, they're always looking at us like we're stupid," Cassia said, looking back at her book. "Besides, a platform can't be that hard to find."

"Yeah, how hard can it be?" said Harry.

* * *

It turned out to be very difficult. They had gotten up early the next morning, due to being excited to get to Hogwarts. The Potters double-checked if they had everything and Harry checked if Hedwig was secured in her cage. After that he paced room waiting for the Dursleys to get up and Cassia had checked if Harvest had everything he needed in the cage.

"Are you nervous?" Cassia asked, sitting on her top bunk. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and had her arms wrapped around them.

"A little," Harry said. "What about you?"

"Yeah," Cassia said. "What if we end up in different houses?"

"We won't," Harry replied.

Cassia said, "But 'what if?'"

"It'll never happen," Harry said. "I'm sure that they won't separate us."

"What if I end up in the house that You-Know-Who was in?" asked Cassia.

"You're my sister," Harry said. "I won't stop talking to you over something like that."

"Thanks, Harry. I won't stop talking to you if you end up in the house that You-Know-Who was in, either," Cassia said. "I'm too loyal towards you for that."

"Yeah, you are," said Harry.

"Whatever happens, we're still going to treat each other the same, right?" asked Cassia.

"Of course," said Harry.

"Okay," said Cassia.

* * *

Two hours later, they had their trunks packed away and Aunt Petunia had to bribe Dudley with presents to get him to sit between Cassia and Harry.

Throughout the ride, Cassia would whisper pig sounds at Dudley, who retaliated with digging his elbow in her side. Harvest would hiss and spit at Dudley, which made Hedwig flutter her wings in agitation at the constant noise.

They reached King's Cross at half past ten, where Uncle Vernon had quickly dumped Harry's trunk on a trolley and then dumped Cassia's trunk as well on a different one. He grabbed the cages and set Hedwig's cage with Cassia's trunk and set Harvest with Harry's trunk. Cassia didn't want to waste time by switching their pets, so she went to her trolley, Uncle Vernon grabbed Cassia's arm and dragged her to the side.

"Get her trolley, Petunia," Uncle Vernon said, looking positively gleeful. Aunt Petunia took the trolley.

Together, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia pushed the trolleys in the station. Cassia thought it was uncharacteristically kind of her relatives, so she followed them.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia stopped in front of a pair of platforms.

"Well, there you are," Uncle Vernon said, with a nasty grin at the twins. "Platform nine and platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?"

That explained why Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were being uncharacteristically nice. They planned on humiliating them.

Cassia felt tears prickle at her eyes. It was humiliation tears. She really hated that aspect of herself.

"Have a nice term," Uncle Vernon said in a nasty tone. He laughed, making Dudley join in, which attracted a lot of stares, and then they left.

Cassia turned to see them laughing in the car as they drove away. Cassia and Harry looked at each other.

"At least we're embarrassed together," Cassia said. "So it's not that bad." She should know what it was like being embarrassed. "What are we going to do?" She sat down on the trolley and took out the train ticket. It might have some answers on it.

"I'm going to ask a passing guard," Harry said and left to ask.

The train ticket had no information on it, besides the platform number, the date, and time on it. Cassia didn't know what to do. She could use Hedwig to send a letter to Hagrid, but she had no clue how long that was going to take and they had eleven minutes to go, before the train departed.

Harry came back and Cassia looked up at him, "Well?"

Harry shook his head, "He didn't know about Hogwarts and he said that there was no train leaving at eleven."

Cassia sat down on her trolley and groaned, "This is just great. No Muggle money, no way home, and luggage that we can barely carry. I mean, the only thing we have is Hedwig and I don't want to be late and make a scene at Hogwarts. I don't want to be known as the girl who showed up late. Hagrid forgot to tell us how to even get on the platform."

"Maybe we have to tap on the wall, like how we got to Diagon Alley," Harry said. "I can go tap the ticket box between the platforms ten and nine."

"You go do that," Cassia said. "I can start writing to Hagrid about it."

"—packed with Muggles, of course—" a voice was saying.

Cassia and Harry turned towards the voice. There was a plump woman who was talking to four boys and a little girl with bright red hair and all of the boys were pushing trolleys with trunks on them and they even had an _owl_.

"Come on," Harry said, grabbing his trolley and pushing it to the family of red-heads.

Cassia grabbed her trolley and pushed it after Harry.

"—platform number?" the plump woman finished asking when Cassia caught up to Harry. They were at a distance where they weren't seen by the large family of red-heads.

"Nine and three-quarters!" called the only girl. She was holding her mother's hand. "Mum, can't I go…?"

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet," the woman admonished. She turned to the oldest looking boy, "All right, Percy, you go first."

The boy marched forward towards the platform between nine and ten. Cassia and Harry stood close together, eyes wide open, in case they missed it, but a large crowd of tourists swarmed right in front of him, blocking him from sight.

 _Are you kidding me?_ Cassia thought slightly frustrated.

"Fred, you next," the woman said to a boy.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the red-headed boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you _tell_ I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear," replied the woman.

"Only joking, I am Fred," said the boy named Fred. He went off and his twin, George, called after him to hurry up. Fred must've done so, because he, too, disappeared.

"How?" whispered Cassia, growing agitated at not knowing how to get on the platform. She was also growing antsy at how much time they had left. She didn't want to be left behind. George walked briskly to the ticket barrier. Cassia stared, but George disappeared like magic.

Harry must've gotten impatient because he went up to the woman, and said, "Excuse me."

"Hullo, dear," the woman said, smiling at Harry. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too." She pointed to the last boy. He was tall, thin, and gangling with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose.

"Yes," replied Harry. "The thing is—the thing is, my sister, Cassy, and I don't know how to—"

"Get on the platform?" the woman finished. Harry and Cassia nodded. "Not to worry. All you have to do is wk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared, you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."

"Er—okay," said Harry.

Cassia nodded and they pushed their trolleys round and looked at the barrier. It looked very solid and easy to collide with. Cassia could picture herself running into it, sending Hedwig's cage on the ground.

"You go ahead of me," Cassia said and Harry nodded. He started off with a walk and then he started walking quickly. People jostled him and Cassia watched him as he started running and he, too, disappeared.

Cassia waited for a minute.

"Everything all right, dear?" asked the woman.

Cassia nodded, "I just want to make sure there's enough of a distance between us. So I don't run into him." She took off at a run, towards the brick wall between the platforms and closed her eyes. She pictured Harry disappearing and reappearing safely on the platform. She opened her eyes.

A scarlet steam engine was on the platform packed with people. A sign overhead said:

 _Hogwarts Express, 11 o'clock_

Right behind her was an wrought-iron archway that had a sign on it that said:

 _Platform Nine and Three-Quarters_

Smoke drifted from the engine and cats of every colour wound between people's legs. Owls hooted to each other in a disgruntled sort of way and Cassia looked around the crowd, looking for her brother. She finally spotted him at the last compartment coming out of it. Cassia hurried up to him and handed him Hedwig's cage. He put it inside the compartment and he came back, helping her with the trunk.

"Fred? George? Are you there?" called the same woman from the station.

They finally sat down in the seats across from each other. Harry had set Harvest's cage one seat over from the window.

Cassia looked at Harry, "This is it, Big Brother. We're leaving the Dursleys."

"I know," said Harry.

The situation was finally sinking in. Cassia said, "We're going to Hogwarts."

"Yeah," said Harry.

"We're going to learn magic," said Cassia, growing excited.

"Obviously," said Harry.

"I think this is the best day of my life," said Cassia.

"Hey, Mum, guess what?" one of the twin boys said. "Guess who we just met on the train?"

Cassia glanced out the window confused. Who did they meet? It ought to be interesting. Harry leaned back, as if trying to melt into the seat.

"You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?" the boy continued.

"Who?" prompted the woman.

" _Harry Potter!_ " the boy exclaimed.

"Oh, Mum, can I go on the train and see him, Mum, oh please…" begged the little red-haired girl.

"You've already seen him, Ginny," scolded the woman. "The poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?"

"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there—like lightning," replied presumably Fred.

"And he mentioned his sister, Cassy, who must be Cassia," the woman said. "Poor _dears_ —no wonder why they were alone. I wondered. Harry was ever so polite when he asked how to get on the platform."

"Never mind that, do you think they remember what You-Know-Who looks like?" asked one of the twins.

Their mother looked stern, "I forbid you to ask them, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though they need reminding of that on their first day at school."

"All right, keep your hair on," replied Fred.

Cassia looked at Harry, "Well, this is awkward."

Harry nodded. Cassia wasn't entirely sure how to feel about being famous. She didn't like praise; it was humiliating to be praised on something. That and getting praised always led to her humiliation.

The whistle sounded and Cassia smiled, "This is it, Harry. We're finally leaving."

"I got it the first time," Harry said.

"Sorry, but it needs to be repeated," said Cassia. She was growing excited again because she was finally leaving the Dursleys and Number Four, for ten months.

The train started moving and Harvest started letting out mournful meows, like he wanted out of the cage. Cassia opened the cage and pulled out the kitten.

"I bet it's better than what we're leaving behind," Harry said.

"Definitely loads better," Cassia responded and the compartment door slid open. Cassia looked to see that it was the youngest red-haired boy.

"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the spot next to Cassia. "Everywhere is full."

"No," Cassia said, setting Harvest's cage next to her feet.

Ron sat down next to Cassia and looked at Harry, before looking away, right past Cassia and to the window.

Cassia stroked Harvest's back, making him purr as she glanced out the window.

The compartment door opened once more.

"Hey, Ron," a voice said.

Cassia looked to see that it was the red-haired twins.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train—Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there," said one of the twins.

"Harry," said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother." He looked at Cassia, "And that must be Cassia."

Cassia looked at him and nodded.

"See you later, then," the twin said.

"Bye," Harry and Ron said. Cassia waved instead and the twin boys left the compartment, shutting the door behind them.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" asked Ron, completely bypassing Cassia.

Harry nodded, "And that's my sister, Cassia."

"Oh—well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," replied Ron. "And have you really got—you-know…" He motioned to his forehead.

Harry pulled back his fringe to show the lightning scar. Ron stared at it and Cassia felt vaguely uncomfortable.

Ron looked at it, "So that's where You-Know-Who—?"

"Yes," interrupted Harry, "but Cassy and I can remember it."

"Nothing?" asked Ron.

"Well—I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else," Harry said.

"Me too," Cassia said, but it seemed like Ron ignored her. It was hurtful.

"Are all your family wizards?" asked Harry.

"Er—yes, I think so," said Ron. "I think Mum's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."

Cassia put Harvest back in his cage and closed it. She got up and looked through her trunk.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Going to change in my uniform," Cassia said.

"But we barely just left," Ron said. "We got a long time to wait."

"Well, I just want to do something," Cassia said. "You two are busy talking." She grabbed the white button up shirt, grey pleated skirt, and black knee-high socks. She'll put on the grey jumper, black cloak, and black tie later. She grabbed her bag and left the compartment. She walked down the train, nearly running into a tall looking boy with brown hair.

"Sorry," they both said, and Cassia hurried down the corridor. There was already a girl with red hair in a plait standing outside.

The girl knocked on the door, "hurry up, Hannah."

"I am," replied presumably Hannah.

The other girl looked at Cassia, "I'm Susan."

Cassia nodded at her, "Cassia."

"What house are you expecting to be in?" asked Susan. "I hope I get in Hufflepuff, like my family before me."

"Oh, er—" started Cassia. "I hope it's the house that my parents were in."

"And which house did they come from?" asked Susan.

"I don't know. My parents are dead," Cassia replied.

"I'm sorry," replied Susan, sounding like she meant it.

A pink-faced, blonde girl emerged from the loo. Her hair was in pigtails. She smiled at them. She said, "Your turn, Susan." She looked at Cassia, "And who are you?"

"Cassia," replied the Potter girl. Susan went in the loo.

"I'm Hannah Abott," Hannah said, holding out her hand.

Cassia awkwardly shook it. They looked at each other.

"Well, I'll see you around," Hannah said and flounced off, right as Susan left the loo.

Susan smiled at Cassia and followed after Hannah.

Cassia went in the loo and changed her clothes. She left and went back to the original to see that Ron took her spot in front of Harry. There was a pile of sweets on the seats. She didn't think that it took that long. Harry was holding a package.

"What?" she asked, looking at the sweets.

Harry picked up a package and held it up, "This is the only thing that has strawberries in it and I know how much you love strawberries."

Cassia scoffed, "I don't love—give me that." She took the package from Harry and sat next to him. She looked at the package to see that it was Chocoballs and had five in it. It was filled with a heavy strawberry mousse and clotted cream. It looked like a ball of chocolate with strawberry icing winding around it. She opened the box and took out a Chocoball and bite into it. She sighed in appreciation. This was going to be her favourite sweet.

"I told you that she would love them," Harry said to Ron.

Ron shrugged in response. He was busy looking at cards.

Harry opened his package and Cassia looked at it. "They're not _really_ frogs, are they?"

"Is that a twin thing?" asked Ron. "Harry asked me the exact same thing. Sometimes Fred or George ask the same thing at different times, but I think they do it to be funny."

Cassia shrugged and ate another Chocoball.

Harry picked up a card and looked at it, "So, this is Dumbledore." He turned it over.

Cassia looked at it and read:

 _ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
_ _CURRENT HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS_

 _Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particular famous for his defeat of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner Nicholas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling._ _Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling._

"Hmm," said Cassia. "I think I read something about Grindelwald. I think he went to America at one point. I can't recall, but I think his first name started with a G." She looked at Ron, who shrugged.

Harry turned the card over and gasped. "He's gone!"

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day," replied Ron. "He'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her…do either of you want it? You can start collecting."

Cassia shook her head. She wasn't particular into cards. She focused on the Chocoballs.

"Help yourself," said Harry. "But, in, you know, the Muggle world, people just stay put in photos."

"Do they? What, they don't move at all?" Ron asked, sounding amazed. " _Weird!_ "

The boys dove into the Chocolate Frogs and Cassia looked at what else they got. They got was looked like liquorice wands, chocolate wands, and a container of Pink Coconut Ice. Cassia picked it up and looked at the label. Apparently it was white and pink coconut fudge with coconut flakes. She opened it and grabbed a square.

"Hand me that bag," Harry said to Cassia, pointing at a bag of what looked like was filled with jelly beans. Cassia passed it to him. Harry grabbed it and opened it.

"You want to be careful with those," Ron warned. "When they say every flavour, they _mean_ every flavour—you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a bogey-flavoured one once."

Ron picked a green bean, examined it, and bite into a corner. He gagged, "See?" He sounded like he made a point, "Sprouts."

Harry picked one and ate it. He made a face, "grass." He held out the bag to Cassia, who picked a red one.

She popped it in her mouth and bite down. She cringed at the taste, "Chili."

Ron took one and ate it, "Cheese."

Harry ate another one, "Curry."

Cassia ate another one and groaned, "Mushroom." She passed on the next turned, settling for looking out the countryside.

A bit of time passed and there was a knock on the door. A round-faced boy, looking tearful, walked in. He asked, "Sorry, but have you see a toad at all?"

Cassia shook her head, "Sorry, but I haven't. I'll let you know if I see it."

"I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!" the boy wailed.

"He'll turn up," replied Harry.

"Yes," said the boy. "Like she said, if you see him…" He turned and left.

"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad, I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk."

"Scabbers?" Cassia asked.

Ron pointed at the cage. There was a rat in there sleeping. Or maybe it was dead. Cassia wasn't sure. "Is it dead?" she asked, examining the rat.

Ron shook his head. "No, but if he might have died, you wouldn't know the difference."

"Oh," said Cassia. "Does it do anything?"

"No," replied Ron. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look…" He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It looked chipped in places and something white was poking through at the end.

"Unicorn hair's nearly poking out," Ron said, "Anyway—"

He just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again. The boy was back, but he had a girl with him. The girl was wearing her Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad?" she asked in a bossy sort of tone. "Neville's lost one." She had bushy brown hair and large front teeth.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron flatly.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then," replied the girl and sat down.

Ron looked taken aback, "Er—all right." He cleared his throat, " _Sunshine, daises, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow_." He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed grey and fast asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" asked the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so please, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard—I've learnt all our set books off by heart, of course, I just it will be enough—I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

Cassia was too stunned at how fast the girl spoke to even reply.

"I'm Ron Weasley," muttered Ron

"Harry Potter," said Harry.

"Are you really?" asked Hermione at once, before Cassia can even introduce herself. "I know all about you, of course—I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History_ , _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ , and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_."

"We are?" asked Cassia.

Hermione looked at Cassia, "'We?'"

"I'm Cassia Potter," stated Cassia, almost a little flatly.

"Oh, you're mentioned in _Great Wizarding Events_ and _Modern Magical History_ ," replied Hermione.

"Good," Cassia said.

"She's been called modest," replied Harry.

"I hate my accomplishments being broadcasted," replied Cassia.

"Goodness, didn't you two know? I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best, I heard Dumbledore himself was one, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad…Anyway, we'd better go and looked for Neville's toad, I expect we'll be there soon." With that, she left, taking Neville with her.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron, throwing his wand back in his trunk. "Stupid spell—George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."

"Cassia probably would've done the same thing to me," Harry said.

"Now why would I do that?" Cassia asked innocently.

"You once convinced me to do an essay on the royal family," Harry said.

Cassia giggled, "Oh, yeah. That was a good one. I don't know how, but I did."

"Anyway, what house are your brothers in?" asked Harry.

"Gryffindor," replied Ron, in a gloomy tone. "Mum and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw _would_ be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."

"If they love you, they wouldn't care," Cassia said, "Even if it's the house that You-Know-Who came from."

"You know, I think the ends of Scabbers's whiskers are a bit lighter," said Harry. "So what do your oldest brothers do now they've left, anyway?"

Cassia reached over and opened her trunk. She pulled out a book and opened it. Some part of her really wanted to open up _The Book of Spells & Charms_, but she wasn't quite ready to open it in front of Harry and Ron yet.

She managed to tune out the boys when she heard, "Is it true? They're saying all down the train that Harry and Cassia Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

It was a different voice. She looked up to see three boys. There was a pale blond boy with two boys that were thickset and looked extremely mean. They remembered Cassia of Dudley and his gang, except it was two boys rather than four.

"Yes," said Harry.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a cough and Malfoy looked at him. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

He turned to Harry and Cassia.

"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potters. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand to Harry.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," Harry replied in a cold tone.

Malfoy turned to Cassia. Cassia glared at him, "Don't look at me. You insulted a friend and you think that's going to make me be friends with _you_? Get out. Your presence isn't wanted."

Malfoy's cheeks went pink. "I'd be careful if I were you, Potters. Unless you're a bit politer, you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riff-raff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

Harry and Ron stood up. Ron's face was as red as his hair, "Say that again."

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" sneered Malfoy.

"Unless you get out now," replied Harry.

"Harry, sit down," hissed Cassia. "It's better to ignore him."

"I would listen to your sister," Malfoy said, "She seems a lot smarter than you."

Cassia wasn't sure how, but she had momentarily blacked out, because when she blinked, she had started pulling on Malfoy's ear and smacking his back with another book, as Crabbe and Goyle stood back, looking caught off guard. Cassia was snarling, "Take that back you insolent little b—"

Goyle let out a horrible yell and Harry was trying to pull Cassia away. Crabbe backed away and Goyle was swinging round in circles, howling. Scabbers finally flew off and hit the window. Harry managed to pull Cassia away and Malfoy backed up, his face pink and looking thoroughly mortified.

"You're all mad," said Malfoy. "Wait till my father hears about this." They turned and ran.

"Yeah, tell your father that a girl kicked your arse," Cassia shouted down the compartment.

Ron looked at Cassia, "That was—"

"Whatever," Cassia said quickly. "He shouldn't have insulted my brother."

"It's odd," said Harry. "Every time I get insulted or hurt, she lashes out."

"Note to self," muttered Ron. "Never provoke Cassia Potter by hurting or insulting you. Not after that stunt." He went to check on Scabbers.

"What _has_ been going on?" Hermione asked coming into the compartment.

Cassia noticed the sweets all over the floor and realized how flustered she must've looked.

"I think he's been knocked out," Ron said to Harry and Cassia. He looked closer, "No—I don't believe it—he's gone back to sleep." He looked at Hermione. "Can we help you with something?"

"You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!" Hermione admonished.

"Scabbers and Cassia have been fighting for us, not us," said Ron, scowling.

Hermione looked at Cassia, "I expected better of you."

"Malfoy shouldn't've provoked me," Cassia said, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on," Hermioned said, "I've just been up the front to ask the driver and he says we're nearly there."

Ron scowled, "Would you mind leaving while we change?"

"All right—I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"

Hermione left and Cassia went to her trunk, pulling on the grey jumper, robes, and tie. Cassia looked out the window to see that it was getting dark.

Cassia left the compartment and tried tying the tie, gave up, and pulled on the jumper. She'll fix the tie later and put on the robes. All of a sudden, she was hit by everything that happened. She pulled Malfoy's ear and hit him with a book. Sure she had fought with Dudley and his gang before, but Malfoy was someone she didn't know. Malfoy pushed her buttons, well, button, by insulting Harry.

Harry allowed her back in when a voice called: "We'll be reaching Hogsmeade Station in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Cassia was suddenly nervous as she tried fixing her tie. What if she really couldn't do magic? What house would she get? What would happen if she and Harry ended up in different houses? He did say that they would be together, but still…

The boys crammed the rest of their sweets in their pockets and Cassia tried calming Harvest down, who was beginning to meow again, before Harry dragged her to the corridor where a crowd was forming.

They pushed their way towards the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. It was cold and Cassia shivered.

A lantern came bobbing over the heads of the students and Cassia heard a familiar voice call, "Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here! All right there, Harry and Cassia?"

It was Hagrid. He was beaming over them. He called, "C'mon, follow me—any more firs'-years? Mind yer step, now! Firs-years follow me!"

Cassia slipped and stumbled as she followed Hagrid down what seemed like a steep, narrow path. It was dark on either side of them, which Cassia suspected was dark, thick trees. It was mostly quiet, except for a few whispers and Neville sniffling about once or twice. It could've been more, but Cassia wasn't sure.

"Yeh'll get yer firs sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

The path opened on to the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side was a castle with many turrets and towers. The windows were sparkling against the starry night sky. It was beautiful.

"Ooooh!" came from the first-years.

"No more'n four to a boat!" called Hagrid.

Cassia was confused and noticed a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Cassia followed Harry and Ron, but was jostled by the crowd. She momentarily got lost but she finally found Harry and Ron, but Neville and Hermione were already in the boat. She grew a little angry and went to find a different boat. She found one with a curly, blonde-haired girl and a red-haired girl. She sat in their boat instead.

"Hello, I'm Lily Moon," said the blonde girl with an Irish accent.

"And I'm Sally-Anne Perks," replied the red-haired girl.

"Hi," replied Cassia a little flatly. She winced, "Sorry. I couldn't sit with my brother, because it was all full."

"No worries," replied Lily. "Don't worry. We'll take good care of you for him."

"More like I take care of him," Cassia muttered.

Sally-Anne asked, "What was that?"

"Nothing," replied Cassia quickly.

A brown-haired boy sat down in the boat with them.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid. "Right then— _forward_!"

The boats started moving at once, gliding across the lake, which seemed smooth like glass. Cassia looked at up at the castle. It was breathtakingly beautiful and it looked cozy.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as his boat reached the cliff. They bent their heads and they were carried through a curtain of ivy, which hid an opening. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed like it was underneath the castle.

They reached a kind of harbour, where they clambered out on to rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there!" called Hagrid, "Is this your toad?"

He was checking the boats.

"Trevor!" cried Neville. Cassia couldn't help but smile at that. It was nice that Neville actually loved his pet.

They walked through a passageway that was in the rock, following Hagrid's lantern.

They exited right into the shadow of the castle.

Harry and Ron came up to Cassia.

"Don't worry, we took good care of her," said Sally-Anne, looking at Harry.

"Right," said Harry. Cassia smiled at Lily and Sally-Anne and followed after Harry.

They went up the flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here?" Hagrid called. "You there, still got yer toad?" With that said, he knocked three times on the castle door.


	6. The Sorting

Chapter 6: **The Sorting**

* * *

The door opened to reveal a tall, stern-faced, black-haired witch wearing emerald-green robes. She looked like the sort that one shouldn't cross.

"The firs-years, Professor McGonagall," stated Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid," replied Professor McGonagall. "I will take them from here." She opened the door up. They all stepped in and Cassia looked around. The Entrance Hall was so big that she was sure that the Dursley household could fit in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was so high to even make out, and a magnificent marble staircase that was facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. There was the drone of hundreds of voice from a doorway to the right, so the rest of the school must be in there.

Professor McGonagall showed them in a small empty chamber that was off the hall and they crowded in, standing rather close together.

Cassia looked around.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your hour dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"The fours houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

It looked like her eyes lingered on Neville's cloak, she looked at Ron's nose, and looked right at Cassia. Cassia looked down to see her tie and skirt was straight, but she noticed how her right sock was lower than the left.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," replied Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." She left the chamber.

Cassia crouched down and pulled up her sock. She looked at Ron, "So, how are we sorted in our house?"

"Some sort of test, I think," said Ron. "George said it hurts a lot and Fred said something about wrestling a mountain troll."

"Wrestle a mountain troll?" asked Cassia, in a shrill voice. "I can barely wrestle Aunt Petunia and Piers."

"You wrestled Malfoy very well," said Harry.

"That was because I surprised him," Cassia said.

"I think they were joking," Ron said, "Maybe it's some sort of test."

Cassia nodded, "Great." She hadn't even practiced magic. She barely knew magic. How can they expect her to do a test?

As she was panicking, she heard screams and someone shouting, "What the—?"

She saw about twenty pearly white and slightly transparent people file out of the back wall. They glided across the room, talking to each other and hardly glancing at the first-years.

A fat little monk was saying, "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance—"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves?" a ghost wearing a ruff and tights asked. "He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost—" He noticed them, "I say, what are you all doing here?"

"New students!" exclaimed the Fat Friar, smiling at the first-years. "About to be sorted, I suppose?" Cassia nodded. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said Professor McGonagall sharply. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

The ghosts floated away through the wall.

"Whatever house we end up in," Cassia said to Harry, "Promise me that we'll get along regardless."

"Promise," said Harry.

"Now, form a line and follow me," Professor McGonagall told the first-years.

They followed the professor out of the chamber and Cassia was feeling nauseous due to nerves. She made fists and dug her fingernails in her palms. She stood behind Ron as they walked across the hall and through a pair of double doors.

The room was lit by thousands and thousands of candles, all of which were floating in mid-air, over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. There was glittering golden plates and goblets on the tables. At the front of the hall, facing the students was another long table was where the teachers were sitting. Dotted among the students were the ghosts.

Cassia looked up to see the ceiling, but saw the velvety black sky, that was dotted with stars. She knew that it was enchanted to look like the sky.

Professor McGonagall placed a four-legged stool in front of the first-years and then placed a pointed wizard's hat, which was patched, frayed, and looked filthy. Cassia stared at it, wondering why it was brought out.

A rip near the brim opened wide, like a mouth, and it proceeded to sing about four houses. It sang about how Gryffindors were known for their bravery, daring, chivalry, and nerves. Hufflepuffs were known for being just, loyal, patient, and unafraid of toiling. Ravenclaws were known for their intelligence, wit, and ready minds for learning. Slytherins were known for being cunning, ambitious, and using everything to achieve their means.

After it finished, the Hall started applauding. The hat bowed to the four tables before it became still again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat! I'll kill Fred!" said Ron.

Cassia wasn't sure. She didn't feel daring and she didn't have nerves. She also didn't feel cunning, though she was ambitious enough to want to leave Number 4. She did love learning and she wasn't afraid of working hard.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward, now holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted."

"That sounds a little unhygienic," Cassia muttered.

"Abott, Hannah!"

The girl from the loo on the train stepped forward, put on the hat and sat down.

There was a pause and the hat shouted, "Hufflepuff!"

Cassia clapped along with the rest of the Hufflepuffs that was at the table on the right.

The Fat Friar waved at Hannah.

"Ashcroft, Sage!"

The brown haired boy from the boat stepped over, sat on the stool, and placed that hat on his head.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat called and the Hufflepuffs clapped once more.

Susan Bones, the girl that Cassia talked to on the train at the loo, became a Hufflepuff too. She recalled a mention of the Bones family being killed by You-Know-Who.

A Terry Boot became a Ravenclaw and a Mandy Brocklehurst became a Ravenclaw, too. Lavender Brow became a Gryffindor and Millicent Bulstrode became a Slytherin.

A Justin Finch-Fletchley and a Megan Jones became Hufflepuffs and a Hermione Granger became a Gryffindor. Neville Longbottom took a little while, but he became a Gryffindor while Morag MacDougal became a Ravenclaw. Malfoy became a Slytherin where his friends Crabbe and Goyle waited for him at the table.

Ernest Macmillan, Roger Malone, and Lily Moon became Hufflepuffs while Theodore Nott became a Slytherin along with Pansy Parkinson. Padma became a Ravenclaw and her twin Parvati became a Gryffindor. Sally-Anne Perks and Oliver Rivers became Hufflepuffs and then:

"Potter, Harry!"

Cassia and Harry glanced at each other. Cassia was supposed to be first, but maybe Professor McGonagall saw Harry's name and called it.

Whispers suddenly broke out across the hall.

" _Potter_ , did she say?"

" _The_ Harry Potter _?_ "

Harry stepped forward and had the hat placed on his head. Cassia made fists and dug her fingernails in her palms, out of nerves. She was next. Where would she go?

After a bit of time, the hat called out, "Gryffindor!"

Cassia clapped, which was drowned out by the Gryffindor table, who was giving Harry their loudest round of applause. She heard the Weasley twins shouting, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Harry sat down next to the oldest Weasley boy, sitting across the tights-wearing ghost.

When the applause died down, McGonagall called, "Potter, Cassia!"

Cassia went over and sat down.

"He has a sister?" she heard someone whisper.

"Do you think she has a scar, too?"

The hat covered her eyes as it was placed on her head.

 _Please, I need to be with Harry,_ Cassia thought.

 _Hmm_ , a voice said in her ear. _Really?_

 _Yes, he needs me,_ Cassia thought.

 _Interesting,_ said the hat, _very interesting._

 _What's interesting?_ Cassia asked.

 _That loyalty you have towards him,_ the hat replied.

 _He'll get bullied,_ thought Cassia.

 _No, he won't,_ the hat said.

 _He'll get in trouble without me there to rein him in_ , Cassia said.

 _He'll get in trouble without you, regardless,_ the hat said. _Your loyalty and protectiveness is a trait that belongs to a different house than Gryffindor and you're extremely hardworking. Your talents would be wasted in Gryffindor. I know a house that's suited for you._

 _Which house is that?_ Cassia asked.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat suddenly shouted.

It seemed like the Hall went silent at that. The hat was removed from her head and Cassia looked at some stunned faces, Harry's especially. There was an explosion of cheers from the Hufflepuff table as they started cheering loudly.

 _That was a joke,_ Cassia thought as she got up. She went to the Hufflepuff table, which quieted down. There were a lot of grinning faces as she went there.

A brown-haired boy wearing a 'P' badge came over, grinning widely. He took her hand and shook it madly. "I'm Prefect Gabriel Truman, welcome to Hufflepuff."

"Thanks," said Cassia, sitting down at the table, next to Lily Moon.

Cassia's heart was still beating rapidly, but she was calming down. She looked over to see that Harry was shocked. She looked at the table to see Hagrid was grinning at her and she noticed the Professor Quirrell from the Leaky Cauldron was wearing a large purple turban. She couldn't recall if he wore that before.

A black boy named Dean Thomas became a Gryffindor, Lisa Turpin became a Ravenclaw, Ron Weasley became a Gryffindor, and another black boy named Blaise Zabini became a Slytherin.

Cassia looked down at her plate. That was over and done with. She ended up in Hufflepuff.

"Are you okay? You look ill," said Lily Moon.

"I'm fine," Cassia said, "Just nervous."

Lily nodded.

Dumbledore stood up from his chair in the middle. He beamed at them all and spread his arms out. "Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat down and everybody clapped and cheered.

Cassia wasn't sure if she should laugh or applaud him. She settled for clapping twice. Cassia looked down to see that the dishes in front of her were now piled with food. There was roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, chips, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and mint humbugs.

"What is it?" asked Lily.

Cassia realized her mouth was open. "I just never saw so much food before." She took some roast chicken, bacon and steak, chips, and some boiled potatoes. She began to eat and almost sighed at how delicious everything was.

When dinner was eaten, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean. A moment later, the puddings appeared. There were blocks of ice-cream in every flavour that Cassia can think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, jelly, rice pudding…

Cassia helped herself to strawberry ice-cream and a chocolate éclair.

"I'm a pureblood," Sally-Anne Perks said, sounding proud.

"I'm Muggleborn," said Lily, "How about you?"

Cassia was thrown off by Sally-Anne and Lily looking at her. She started, "Oh, I know that my mum came from Muggles and my dad was from a wizarding family."

"Oh, so you're a half-blood," Sally-Anne stated.

"Okay," Cassia said, confused.

"Yeah," said Sally-Anne.

"I'm a Pureblood, too," Ernest said.

Cassia was beginning to feel sleepy, looked at the High Table. She saw Hagrid was drinking from a goblet and Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell was talking to a teacher with greasy looking black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin. He looked at Harry and then he looked straight at Cassia.

They seemed to lock eyes and Cassia looked at away to look at Gabriel Truman. "Who's that talking to Professor Quirrell?"

Gabriel looked at who Cassia was talking about. "Oh, that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions. He wants Professor Quirrell's job. Professor Snape knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts."

"Why does he know a lot about the Dark Arts?" asked Cassia.

Gabriel shrugged, "I think that's a secret he wants to keep to himself and Dumbledore."

Cassia nodded and looked at the High Table. She looked at a dumpy looking witch with grey hair under a old looking pointed hat. She was smiling widely and talking to a little wizard. The witch turned, spotted Cassia and waved at her. Cassia waved back and turned to Gabriel.

"Who's the professor that waved at me?" Cassia asked.

"That's our Head of House, Professor Sprout," Gabriel said. "She teaches Herbology."

Cassia nodded, "Okay."

At last the pudding disappeared and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet, making the whole Hall go silent.

"Ahem—just a few more words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First-years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore looked somewhere over at the Gryffindor table.

"I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

 _What kind of school is this?_ Cassia thought. She looked at Gabriel, who looked grave. She asked, "Is he joking?"

"Probably not," Gabriel said. "It's odd, because there's usually a reason why we're not supposed to be somewhere. The forest's full of dangerous beasts."

 _What type of school is this?_ Cassia thought again.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. He gave his wand a little flick and a long golden ribbon flew out of it. Cassia's mouth dropped as the golden ribbon rose high above the tables and it twisted itself snake-like into words.

"Everyone pick their favourite tune and off we go!" said Dumbledore.

The school started singing a song and Cassia looked at the High Table again. Professor Snape was looking at her again. He had a strange look on his face and Cassia stared back. She was the one who looked away instead.

Everybody finished song at different times. The Weasley twins finished singing to a slow funeral march, with Dumbledore conducting their final lines with his wand. When the twins finished, he was the only who clapped the loudest.

"Ah, music," Dumbledore said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Hufflepuff first-years followed Gabriel Truman through the chattering crowds, and out of the Great Hall. He led them to a door that was on the left hand side of the marble staircase. He was speaking, "Now, there are a few things you should know about Hufflepuff house. First of all, let's deal with a perennial myth about the place, which is that we're the least clever house. Hufflepuff is certainly the least boastful house, but we're produced just as many brilliant witches and wizards as any other. Want proof?

"Look up Grogan Stump, one of the most popular Ministers for Magic of all time. He was a Hufflepuff – as were the successful Ministers Artemesia Lufkin and Dugald McPhail. Then there's the world authority on magical creatures, Newt Scamander; Bridget Wenlock, the famous thirteenth-century Arithmancer who first discovered the magical properties of the number seven, and Hengist of Woodcroft, who founded the all-wizarding village of Hogsmeade, which lies very near Hogwarts School. Hufflepuffs all. Our emblem is the badger, an animal that is often underestimated, because it lives quietly until attacked, but which, when provoked, can fight off animals much larger than itself, including wolves."

 _That explains it,_ Cassia thought, remembering how she attacked Malfoy because he insulted Harry.

As Gabriel spoke, they had walked down a flight of stone steps, ending up in a broad, brightly lit stone corridor that was lit by torches. There were paintings, but it mainly consisted of cheerful paintings of food.

He had led them to a nook that was on the right-hand side of the corridor. There was a stack of barrels there.

Cassia wasn't impressed by the sight.

"The entrance to the common room is concealed in this stack of large barrels. Tap the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row, in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff', and the lid will swing open. We are the only house at Hogwarts that also has a repelling device for would-be intruders. If the wrong lid is tapped, or if the rhythm of the tapping is wrong, the illegal entrant is doused in vinegar," Gabriel explained. He took out his wand and tapped the barrel two from the bottom, in the middle of the second row. He tapped his wand in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff.'

The lid of the barrel swung open revealing a tunnel.

"Now, you have to crawl inside where you get to the coziest common room of them all," Gabriel said.

Cassia was sure that crawling sounded like a bit of an inconvenience, but she just wanted to get to bed already.

So, she crawled inside the barrel with the others and crawled along the stone passage floor. It took a few minutes, but she emerged into a warm circular room. It was low-ceilinged, felt earthly, and welcoming.

There were lots of yellow hangings, burnished copper, and overstuffed sofas and armchairs that were upholstered in yellow and black. There were small circular windows that provided a vista of rippling grass and dandelions. There was a large, honey coloured, wooden mantelpiece that had carvings of badgers on it. Above the mantelpiece was a portrait of a red-haired lady. There were plants hanging from the ceiling and plants on the windowsills.

Gabriel motioned to two big round doors on the wall. One door said: _First-Year Girls_ and another said: _First-Year Boys_. "The doors are enchanted so that when boys try to get in the girls' dormitories, the doors won't open. Girls aren't allowed in the boys' dormitories and vice versa."

The first years went to the dormitories and opened them. There was another tunnel and they had to crawl through them, entering into another stone circular room. There

There were six four-poster beds blocked off by yellow curtains, which were open. The beds were covered with patchwork quilts and furnished with wooden bedsteads. There were bedside tables next to the beds. Copper lamps were casting a warm light and there were copper bed warmers hanging on the walls, in case someone had cold feet. There was a round door off to the side that was open, revealing a sink, shower stall, and toilet. There were even yellow and black towels on a five-tier rack. Their trunks were placed in front of the bed. Harvest's cage was on Cassia's trunk, near the wall. Harvest looking through the cage door and had the most disgruntled look on his face. Cassia went over to him. "I'm so sorry, Harvest. I didn't mean to leave you like that."

She set the cage aside and opened her trunk, pulling out her pyjamas, which was a white-and-red polka dotted button-up shirt and sleeping trousers. She pulled the curtains back and got dressed.

She went over and opened up Harvest's cage, who still looked disgruntled.

"Hey, Cassia," Susan called.

"What?" asked Cassia.

"I heard that you and Harry went to live with Muggles," Susan said. "How was it?"

"Terrible," responded Cassia.

"Oh," said Susan looking confused.

"I mean, just the ones that I live with. And my cousin's friends," said Cassia.

"How were they terrible?" asked Hannah.

Cassia didn't want to explain the situation, considering they were strangers. She settled with the basics, "My cousin gets brand new clothes, Harry gets our cousin's hand-me-downs, and I get clothes from a second-hand shop. Harry and I never celebrated our birthdays, and we were lied to about how our parents died. Now, please don't ask me anymore questions about our lives with the Muggles." She closed Harvest's cage and went to lie down in her bed. She closed the curtain and pulled back the patchwork quilt. She tucked herself in and lied back on her pillow. It was the most perfect pillow and blanket that she ever had. Harvest cuddled up to her side purring and kneading the quilt with his claws.

"Hogwarts is the best school ever, so far," said Lily.

"I think so, too," Cassia said.

"Good night, everyone," said Megan.

"Good night," the other girls called.

With that, Cassia managed to fall asleep.

* * *

A/N: I know all about how the founders thought that girls were more trustworthy than boys, but I figure, with how Hufflepuff is all about fairness, it would be fair if girls weren't allowed in the boys' dormitory.


	7. The Potions Master

A/N: Again, the name-change from Holly to Cassia was because of the too many H names.

The face-claim to Sage Ashcroft is Logan Miller.

* * *

Chapter 7: **The Potions Master**

* * *

Cassia woke up and got dressed. There were new ties laid out on her trunk, which were yellow with black stripes. Her robes now bore the yellow badger crest on it.

She followed Lily and Sally-Anne out of the dormitory into the common room. The other Hufflepuffs were gathered around a corkboard display board, so the two went over to them. There was a map of Hogwarts and Cassia looked at it, hoping to at least memorize it.

After that, they headed to the Great Hall. As they walked in the Entrance Hall, a few people stopped and did a double-take.

"I think that's her," a Ravenclaw whispered to her friend. The two Ravenclaws stared at her before heading into the Great Hall.

Sally-Anne and Lily looked at Cassia, who shrugged, before heading in the Great Hall.

Cassia looked over at the Gryffindor table, hoping to spot Harry, but she didn't see him. They sat down at the Hufflepuff tables and Sally-Anne grabbed a box of Pixie Puffs. She poured herself a bowl, Cassia got some porridge, and Lily got some kippers. As they ate, Professor Sprout was passing out timetables. When she handed Cassia the timetable, she grinned widely at her.

When she looked at the others at the table, there were some older Hufflepuffs smiling at her.

"Why are they smiling at me, like that?" Cassia asked.

"You're famous," Sally-Anne said. "So, it's sort of like a big deal. I mean, no one expected the Girl-Who-Lived to end up in Hufflepuff."

"Yeah, and considering the house that rarely gets glory," said Susan from across Cassia. "I mean, it's just because we don't boast, so that's why. We don't show off. We got someone who's famous, so that's why everyone's happy."

"We were expecting you to either get sorted into Gryffindor or say, Slytherin, maybe even Ravenclaw. Just not Hufflepuff," Hannah said.

"Oh," replied Cassia. She looked at the Gryffindor table, hoping to spot Harry, but again, he wasn't there.

"You know, I think History of Magic might be interesting. It's taught by a ghost," Sally-Anne said, looking at her timetable.

Lily scoffed, "Transfiguration is where it's all about." They looked at Cassia.

Cassia looked at her timetable, "I think…that either Potions or Herbology sounds fun."

"I guess Herbology doesn't sound too bad," Lily said, running her hand through her hair.

"Yeah," said Sally-Anne, circling her spoon in her bowl of milk.

* * *

Transfiguration was the first class of the day. When they left the Great Hall, they got turned around and the Fat Friar was too happy to led them to the classroom.

When they got there, the other three houses were already there. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle snickered when they walked past them.

Cassia sat down in the desk near the wall, away from the Slytherins, who were at the other wall. She looked at the Gryffindors, but Harry and Ron weren't there yet. She wondered where they were at and why didn't they show up.

After a minute, Professor McGonagall walked in and they immediately quieted down.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned," she said at once. "Now take out your quills and parchment, we have a lot to get through." She turned around and started writing on the board.

Cassia and Sally-Anne looked at each other, both momentarily stricken, before pulling out quills and parchment. They started writing down the notes that Professor McGonagall wrote down on the board.

After they finished, Professor McGonagall was going to start speaking, but there were thumping sounds outside of the classroom and Cassia knew that it was Harry and Ron, because she didn't know who else it would've been.

The two boys burst through the doors.

"Phew, we made it!" said Ron. "Can you imagine the look on ol' McGonagall's face if we were late?"

Professor McGonagall turned to look at them, who seemed to notice her. She turned her desk into a pig and back again.

Ron gaped at that, "That was bloody brilliant."

"Thank you for that assessment, Mr Weasley," Professor McGonagall said. "Perhaps it might be more useful if I were to Transfigure Mr Potter or yourself into a pocket watch. This way one of you might be one time."

"We got lost," said Harry quickly.

"Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats," said Professor McGonagall.

The two sat down in the last remaining desk. Cassia went back to her note taking.

After the notes were completed, McGonagall passed out matchsticks, saying, "You are to turn this matchstick into a needle." She demonstrated with her own wand.

It looked easy enough.

Cassia did the same wand flick that McGonagall had done, but her matchstick stayed the same. Sally-Anne did the same, but her matchstick stayed the same.

At the end of the class, Hermione was the only one to make it pointy and silver. Lily was the second one, having half of the matchstick turn silver with the eye for the needle. Professor McGonagall gave Lily a small smile, but it wasn't the full one that she had given Hermione. Cassia was the third one by giving the matchstick half of the eye. Cassia figured that with a little bit more hard work, she would finally get it.

After class, they headed to Potions. Harry caught up to Cassia.

Cassia turned to look at him, "Where were you?"

"We got lost," Harry said.

"There, look." An older student said, pointing at them as they walked.

"You did?" asked Cassia.

"We were trying to enter the third floor corridor," Harry said.

"The out-of-bounds one?" asked Cassia.

"Which one would it be?" asked Harry.

"Whatever," replied Cassia.

"You know, I was joking about you being in Hufflepuff," said Harry.

"I didn't have much of a choice in the matter," replied Cassia. "Apparently my loyalty and protectiveness towards you was better suited for Hufflepuff."

After Transfiguration, they headed to Charms. Professor Flitwick was a tiny man who had to stand on a pile of books to be able to see over his desk.

When he took the register, he gave an excited squeak when he read Cassia's name and when he got to Harry's name; he fell off of his stack of books.

After he got up, he started lecturing them, who took notes, on how to correctly hold wands, how it's important to pronounce words correctly, and wand movements.

After class, they filed out for to go to the Great Hall for lunch.

"I didn't think that there would be more to magic than waving a wand and saying funny words," Harry said to Cassia.

Cassia nodded, her eyes wide. It was all so fascinating. "I know. It's really different than how Muggles think magic works."

Hundreds of owls suddenly flew in the Great Hall. The owls circled the table, searching for their owners. Hedwig dropped something on Cassia's lap and then circled over to Harry.

Cassia picked up the letter and opened it. In messy handwriting the letter said:

 _Dear Cassia,_

 _I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig._

 _Hagrid_

"What does it say?" Sally-Anne asked.

"Oh, it's just Hagrid asking me if I want to have tea with him, after school on Friday," Cassia said. She looked around past the Slytherin table to look for the Gryffindor table. She caught Harry's eye and nodded. Harry took a quill from Ron and started writing.

After lunch it was History of Magic.

Sally-Anne was eager for the class, which turned out to be boring, because Professor Binns just droned on in a monotone, while they took notes. Cassia was sure that she messed up on Emeric and Ulric. She wasn't sure if Emeric was evil or if he was the oddball.

After that, it was Potions. They went to the dungeon where Potions was supposed to take place. Harry dragged Cassia into a seat between him and Ron. Sally-Anne and Lily looked confused, but they sat down next to Harry, while Neville and Seamus sat by Ron.

Cassia looked around. There were pickled animals floating in glass jars on shelves all around the walls. It was colder down in the dungeon and Cassia knew that her allergies were going straight to hell.

Snape barged in the dungeon and went straight to the podium. He took the class register, went through the names, but he seemed to stumble on Lily's name, and paused on Cassia's name. In a soft voice, he said, "Ah, yes. Harry Potter. Our new— _celebrity_."

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Cassia wasn't sure why so far it seemed like her name was overlooked.

He stopped on Cassia's name, "Cassia Potter."

Cassia looked him in the eyes and Snape said, "Our other… _celebrity_." He tore away from Cassia's gaze and continued to take the names.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," Snape said after he was finished with the register. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids the creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Cassia stayed silent and noticed how Hermione Granger was literally sitting on the edge of her seat.

"Potter!" called Snape, looking straight at Harry. Cassia and Harry glanced at each other, before looking at Snape. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione's hand went in the air.

"I don't know, sir," said Harry.

"Tut, tut—fame clearly isn't everything," Snape said, ignoring Hermione's hand.

"Let's try again," Snape said. "Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione stretched her hand higher.

"I don't know, sir," said Harry. Cassia was shrinking down in her seat, a little uncomfortable, and growing angry.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" said Snape.

"He read it," snapped Cassia. "Do you honestly expect him to remember everything in _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_?"

Snape looked at Cassia and seemed to narrow his eyes. "Since you're so eager to defend your brother, how about you tell me what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Cassia was thrown off by the same question Harry had gotten. She frowned, "You get a sleeping potion, but it's powerful enough to be known as the Draught of Living Death."

Snape seemed to narrow his eyes. He asked, "Where would you look to get a bezoar?"

Cassia glanced at Hermione, who was raising her hand, stretching it.

Cassia looked at Snape, "In the stomach of a goat."

"And what is its use?" asked Snape.

"It can save you from most poisons," Cassia said.

"And, tell me, Miss Potter, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape asked.

Cassia noticed how Hermione was standing on her seat. She looked at Snape, "They're the same plant."

"And what is their other name?" asked Snape.

"Aconite," said Cassia.

Snape scowled and looked at the class. "Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. "And two points will be taken from Gryffindor house for your inability to answer questions for yourself." He looked at Cassia, "And one point from Hufflepuff House for speaking without raising your hand."

Snape put them in pairs so Ron and Cassia were paired up while Harry worked with Lily. While Cassia had pulled her hair back, Snape told them that they had to make a simple potion to cure boils.

Cassia had Ron stew the horned slugs, while she weighed the dried nettles and crushed snake fangs. She kept wiping her nose on her robes, trying to be discreet about it.

"Get your sleeve away from the fire, foolish girl," Snape snapped, pulling Cassia's arm back.

"S-sorry, sir," Cassia stuttered in embarrassment as she sniffled. Great, now it probably looked like she was crying because she got told off.

Snape continued on and Ron looked at Cassia, who shrugged.

"Don't put your face so close to the cauldron," Snape snarled to Sage Ashcroft. "Have any of your sisters tell you that?"

"They have better things to do than hang out with me," Sage replied.

"I'll tell Eden to have a talk with you," Snape said and walked away.

"Eden?" whispered Cassia, confused.

"I think Fred and George said that a set of triplets entered Hogwarts last term," Ron whispered. "One went to Slytherin, the other went to Ravenclaw, and one's in Gryffindor. I think her name's Fable. Watch your sleeve."

Cassia stopped stirring and pulled her sleeves up to her elbows. She got back to work and ignored how Snape kept praising Malfoy and how he seemed to criticize everyone else.

"Stir it gently," Snape snapped at Cassia. Cassia looked at him and stirred the potion more gently.

Acid green smoke and a loud hissing suddenly filled the dungeon. Cassia covered her nose with her robes and turned to look and saw that it was Neville's cauldron. Seamus's cauldron had been twisted into a blob and potion was seeping across the stone floor. Cassia scrambled onto her stool and looked over at Neville and Seamus, when she heard a moan of pain. She gasped when she saw that Neville had red boils springing up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, waving his wand, which cleaned up the spilt potion. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville whimpered as boils started popping up all over his nose.

Snape rounded on Seamus and spat, "Take him up to the hospital wing." He then rounded on Cassia and Harry, "You—Potters—why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you both lost for Gryffindor and Hufflepuff."

Cassia opened her mouth to argue, but she ended up having a sneezing fit instead.

After she finished, she heard Harry say, "Four."

"Thanks," said Cassia, wiping her nose on her robes.

"What?" asked Ron, sounding confused.

"Get back to work," snapped Snape.

They resumed their potion-making.

"What does four even mean?" Ron asked Cassia.

"It's a thing we do," explained Cassia, sniffling. "Every time I sneeze in a row, Harry counts it out. We want to see how many times I can sneeze in a row. My record is six."

"You two are the strangest pair of twins I ever met," Ron said, looking perturbed by what Cassia said.

"Thanks," said Harry and Cassia in unison.

* * *

An hour later, they walked up the steps that led to the dungeons. Cassia was feeling down, and her nose kept running.

"Cheer up," said Ron. "Snape's always taking points off Fred and George."

"At least we have something to look forward to, since we have tea with Hagrid on Friday," Cassia said.

"Hey, can I come and meet Hagrid with you two?" asked Ron.

"Sure," said Harry.

"Hey, can we come and meet Hagrid, too?" asked Sally-Anne, speaking up for her and Lily.

"Sure," said Cassia.

* * *

The next day Hufflepuff and Gryffindor had Herbology together, with Professor Sprout, a cheerful little witch, who talked about plants and gave them origins of the plants, before telling them that she wanted an essay on the history of the plants she gave.

Cassia couldn't help but think that it might be one of her favourite subjects.

After that was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Cassia looked forward to it, but the smell of garlic was overwhelming and Professor Quirrell wore a purple turban. She couldn't recall if the professor wore the turban when she met him in the Leaky Cauldron.

Sage asked about the turban and Professor Quirrell said that he got it from an African prince because Quirrell got rid of a troublesome zombie.

"How did you get rid of the troublesome zombie?" Seamus asked.

Professor Quirrell stuttered something about the weather and turned pink.

However that didn't explain why the turban smelt like garlic.

* * *

On Friday, at five to three, they left the castle, and headed across the lawn to Hagrid's hut. They had sat through Double Potions and Harry seemed confused over why Snape seemed to hate him and Cassia.

Hagrid lived in a small wooden house that was at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door.

Harry knocked on the door; there was a frantic scrabbling from inside and several loud barks.

" _Back_ , Fang— _back_." Hagrid's voice rang out. The door opened just a crack and Hagrid's face appeared. "Hang on." To the dog, he said, " _Back,_ Fang." He let them in.

There was only one room inside and Cassia noticed hams and pheasants hung from the ceiling. A copper kettle was boiling on the open fire and in a corner was a massive bed that had a patchwork quilt over it. It reminded Cassia of the patchwork quilts in the Hufflepuff dormitory.

"Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang. The enormous boarhound went straight to Ron and licked Ron's ears.

"This is Ron," Harry said as Hagrid started pouring boiling water in a large teapot.

"This is Sally-Anne and Lily," Cassia said, pointing at each girl.

Hagrid was putting rock cakes on a plate, "Another Weasley, eh? I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the Forest."

Cassia took a rock cake and bite into it. She winced. She may have cracked a tooth or five on that rock cake. She was also sure that a rock cake wasn't supposed to be as hard as a rock.

They found spots to sit at and told Hagrid all about their first week of school. Fang had rested his head on Harry's knee and slobbered all over his robes.

Hagrid called the caretaker an old git and said that he wanted to introduce Mrs Norris, Filch's cat, to Fang some time, because Mrs Norris follows Hagrid around when he's in the castle.

Harry proceed to tell Hagrid about the disastrous Potions lesson on the first day of school and how Snape seemed to hate Cassia and him. Hagrid said that Snape hardly liked any of his students, but Harry said that Snape seemed to really him and Cassia.

"Rubbish! Why should he?" asked Hagrid. "How's yer brother Charlie? I liked him a lot—great with animals."

Ron started talking about Charlie's work with dragons in Romania and Cassia watched as Harry picked up something from underneath the tea cosy. Cassia looked at it to see that it was an article from the _Daily Prophet_.

 **GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST**

 _Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believe to be the work of dark wizards or witches unknown.  
_ _Gringott's goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact, been emptied the same day.  
_ " _But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon._

"Hey! That happened on our birthday!" exclaimed Cassia.

"It might've been happening while we were there!" Harry added.

Hagrid didn't look at them as he offered them another rock cake.

Cassia wondered why Hagrid wouldn't look at them and if the package that Hagrid had taken out of the vault was the thing that these people were looking for.


	8. Flying Lessons

Chapter 8: **Flying Lessons**

* * *

Cassia thought that school was going great, so far. At least she thought it was going great, but it seemed like some people thought her being sorted into Hufflepuff was the most hilarious thing ever, even after a week of being at Hogwarts. It was most of the Slytherins who seemed to find the whole thing funny, especially with the reputation that Hufflepuff had. She remembered Hagrid saying that Hufflepuffs are a load of duffers. Well, he actually said that everyone thinks that Hufflepuffs are a load of duffers, but still.

So, in the Hufflepuff common room, they saw a notice pinned up on the corkboard. Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday, all of the houses.

"That's just great," Cassia muttered. "I always wanted to make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of everyone."

"Come on," said Lily. "I'll probably trip over one."

Cassia scoffed, "No, you wouldn't."

"Remember that trick staircase?" Lily asked.

Cassia remembered that, "Oh. You have a point there." Lily's foot had went through the trick staircase and Cassia remembered how Neville Longbottom had gone through the trick staircase too.

* * *

It seemed like the whole school could do nothing but not talk about flying on broomsticks. Ernie Macmillan talked about how he practically flew a toy broomstick when he was a kid. Malfoy kept complaining loudly about first-years weren't allowed to be on the house Quidditch team. He also boasted about flying, which always ended with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters. It seemed like Malfoy bragged about it whenever Cassia or Harry was nearby. Cassia was sure that he was trying to rub it in their faces. It was annoying. Seamus talked about flying around the countryside on his broomstick when he was younger. Not even Ron and Sally-Anne were immune to talks about flying.

Ron talked about how he flew on his older brother's old broomstick and nearly hit a Muggle on a hang-glider. Sally-Anne talked about how she flew off her broom and landed in the middle of a lake, which had halted all conversations at that.

People certainly talked about Quidditch a lot. Cassia heard a lot about teams and when the next World Cup was going to be. Cassia had found Quidditch fascinating, so she checked out _Quidditch Through the Ages_ , which had maneuvers, what Quidditch was, the players, and history about Quidditch. She thought that it sounded wonderful. She hoped that when she got to her second-year, there would be a position open on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. That was, if Harry would let her, considering how violent it seemed.

She looked at the list of positions in the book and decided that being a Chaser didn't sound too bad because that was where most of the action was at. It looked simple. All you had to do was put the Quaffle through one of the hoops. It was like basketball, except there was a Keeper and it was on broomsticks and Cassia was pretty sure that she was good at basketball.

She looked at the Beaters and Seekers, but she didn't think she had the patience to be a Seeker and she didn't want to be a Beater. She didn't think she could hit anything away from someone, since she couldn't hit properly.

* * *

So at three-thirty in the afternoon, Harry, Ron, Cassia, Lily, and Sally-Anne hurried down the front steps into the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, as they went down the sloping lawns. They headed to a smooth lawn on the opposite sides of the grounds to the Forbidden Forest.

"I was think that next year, I could try to join the Hufflepuff Quidditch team," said Cassia.

"Which position?" asked Ron.

"Chaser," Cassia replied.

"I'm not entirely sure," said Harry. "You don't do well with sports."

Cassia scoffed, "I thought I do well at basketball."

"Except you scored for the other team," Harry countered.

Cassia crossed her arms, "That was one time. And I was called the fifth best at basketball."

"I think you being a Chaser would be brilliant," replied Ron.

"Brilliant?" asked Lily sounding incredulous. "We don't even know if there would be a position open next year."

Ron smacked Cassia on the back, "I'll root for you if you make it on the Quidditch team. You know, Fred and George are Beaters on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Maybe they can help you out."

"If they want to help the competition," Cassia muttered.

They made it to the Quidditch pitch were the Slytherins and some Hufflepuffs were standing next to forty-two laid out broomsticks. The two Gryffindors and the three Hufflepuffs stood next to some broomsticks.

After everyone was assembled, Madam Hooch arrived. She had short, grey hair and yellow hawk-like eyes. She said, "Well, what are you all waiting for? Everyone stand by a broomsticks. Come on, hurry up."

Cassia looked at her broom. It looked like some twigs were missing and the wood looked like it needed to be sanded-down.

"Stick out your right hand over you broom and say, 'up!'" instructed Madam Hooch.

"Up!" everyone shouted.

Cassia's broom jumped right into her hand. She wasn't the only one because Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, too. Ron's broom had jumped right into his face while Hermione's broom rolled on the ground. It took a few more tries before Lily's and Sally-Anne's brooms got off the ground. Neville's broom stayed on the ground.

After everyone had gotten their brooms, Madam Hooch showed them how to mount the brooms. Cassia was surprised to find that there was a wrong way to mount the broom, but then again, she never flew on a broom before. However, she remembered the one time she had mounted a broom when she was seven and jumped off the last few steps on the stairs, to pretend to fly. Aunt Petunia had locked her in the shed for that.

Cassia found it hilarious that Malfoy had to be corrected on his grip, because he had been doing it wrong for years.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," Madam Hooch said. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forwards slightly. On my whistle. Three—two—"

Neville shot straight into the air, like a bat out of hell.

Cassia couldn't help but gasp at that.

"Come back, boy!" shouted Madam Hooch.

Neville was now twenty feet in the air, however he slipped and fell, landing with a crack. He was now lying face-down on the ground.

Cassia watched as the broomstick rose higher and higher, then drifted to the Forbidden Forest.

Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face white. She muttered, "Broken wrist. Come on, boy—it's all right, up you get." She turned to the class, "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'." To Neville, she said, "Come on, dear."

When Madam Hooch and Neville were out of earshot, Malfoy busted out laughing. He said, "Did you see his face, the great lump?" It made the other Slytherins laugh.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" snapped Parvati Patil.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" a hard-faced Slytherin girl mocked. "Never thought _you'd_ like fat little cry babies, Parvati."

"Shut up, Parkinson," snapped Cassia.

Before Pansy could reply, Malfoy ran forward and picked something up. "Look! It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

He held up a large marble sized glass ball. It looked to be full of smoke.

"Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry.

Malfoy smiled rather nastily, "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to collect—how about—up a tree?"

"Give it _here_!" shouted Harry, but Malfoy mounted his broomstick and took off. He hovered with the topmost branches of an oak tree. "Come and get it, Potter!"

Harry grabbed his broom.

" _No_!" shouted Hermione. "Madam Hooch told us not to move—you'll get us all into trouble."

"As if Malfoy won't?" asked Cassia. She grabbed Harry's arm. "Don't be an idiot!"

Harry shook her arm off and mounted the broom. He kicked off and he went high. Cassia gasped. Harry shouted something which made Malfoy reply. Harry shot forward and Malfoy moved out of the way. Harry turned around and Cassia clapped for him. Harry said something and Malfoy replied, and his arm rose.

Cassia knew what he was going to do. She mounted the broomstick and shot off, right as Malfoy threw the glass ball. The wind blew her hair back and she suddenly felt giddy. She spotted the glass ball and reached for it. Suddenly Harry was coming down and she served out of the way.

She watched as Harry plummeted to the ground and then pulled out of the dive.

"Harry and Cassia Potter!"

Professor McGonagall was running towards Harry and Cassia. She was shouting, " _Never_ —in all my time at Hogwarts—"

Cassia felt sickened and she landed on the ground.

Professor McGonagall was still ranting, "—how dare you two—might've broken your necks—"

"It wasn't their faults, Professor—"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil—"

"She was just trying to get—"

"You, too, Miss Moon—"

"But Malfoy—"

"That's _enough,_ Mr Weasley." Professor McGonagall interrupted, "Potters, follow me, now."

Cassia looked at the ground as she followed Professor McGonagall and Harry to the castle.

She knew that she was going to be expelled. She didn't know what she was thinking, going after the glass ball like that. She was sure that she hadn't been thinking at all. They were going straight back to the Dursleys'. She really didn't want to know what the Dursleys were going to say when they ended up on their front step.

Professor McGonagall stopped and opened a door, "Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?"

 _Wood?_ Thought Cassia confused. _Is she going to cane us?_ She was worried, but a fifth-year boy came out of the classroom. He looked at Harry, Cassia, and Professor McGonagall confused.

"Follow me, you three," said Professor McGonagall. She walked down the corridor and then she opened the door to the History of Magic classroom. Cassia wasn't sure what was going on. "Excuse me, Professor Binns, may I borrow Applebee for a moment?"

Cassia was sure that Applebee was a sixth-year student.

A short-haired girl walked out of the class. She crossed her arms and looked at Professor McGonagall, "Yes?"

"Follow me," Professor McGonagall said, leading them away. Wood and Applebee looked at each other warily, before following after the others.

Professor McGonagall stopped at a door and opened it, "In here."

The room was occupied by Peeves, who was writing rude words on the chalkboard. "Out, Peeves!" Peeves threw the chalk in a bin and swooped to the door cursing, nearly hitting Cassia, who blocked it.

"Potters, this is Oliver Wood and Tamsin Applebee," Professor McGonagall introduced. She turned to Oliver, "Wood—I've found you a Seeker." She turned to Tamsin, "Applebee—I've found you a Chaser."

Oliver looked delighted, "Are you serious, Professor?"

"Absolutely," said Professor McGonagall. "These two are naturals. I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broomstick?"

Cassia and Harry nodded.

"He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty-foot dive. Didn't even scratch himself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it," said Professor McGonagall. She turned to Tamsin, who was busy examining Cassia in a critical manner. "She narrowly dodged her brother, when she flew straight up in the air. I haven't seen anything like it since James."

Cassia wanted to say that she didn't think dodging someone was quite remarkable. She was sure that every Quidditch player can do it.

"Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?" asked Oliver.

"Wood's captain of the Gryffindor team, and Applebee's captain of the Hufflepuff team," explained Professor McGonagall.

"He's just the build for a Seeker, too," said Wood. "Light—speedy—we'll have to get him a decent broom, Professor—a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, I'd say."

"I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first-year rule," said Professor McGonagall.

"She doesn't have the right build for Chaser," Applebee said. "However, I think with a lot of training, she can be a Chaser."

"I want to hear you're training hard, Potters, or I may change my mind about punishing you," Professor McGonagall said in a stern tone. She smiled, "your father would have been proud. He was an excellent Chaser himself."

Cassia couldn't help but smile at the coincidence of how her dad was a Chaser. She couldn't wait to tell her friends.

* * *

"You're _lying_!" accused Sally-Anne, when Cassia told them about it in the dormitory.

"I'm not," said Cassia, petting Harvest.

"It's way to big of a coincidence," said Lily, running her hand through her blonde hair. "I mean, think about it. You were talking about how you wanted to be a Chaser, suddenly there's a position open, and you make the team."

"It's impossible," said Sally-Anne, pulling on her red hair. "First-years aren't allowed on the Quidditch teams."

"Harry and I are now," said Cassia.

Sally-Anne started, "You two have to be the youngest players in a—"

"Century," finished Cassia. "Well, Harry's the youngest Seeker in a century. I'm not sure about Chasers. Oh, and apparently my dad was a Chaser, too."

"Get out!" Lily said, pointing at the dormitory door. Her voice didn't sound malicious, just excited. "I can't believe this! The coincidences are killing me!"

"What time do you start training?" asked Sally-Anne.

"Tomorrow," Cassia said. "Tamsin wants me to train as soon as possible. Especially with the other players to get a feeling of how well I do."

"Wow," said Lily, eyes wide.

"You don't even have a broom," said Sally-Anne.

Cassia shrugged, "She doesn't care if I have to borrow one until I get my own. Like I said, she wants me to train as soon as possible."

Lily looked at her watch, "We probably should get to dinner."

Cassia set Harvest aside and got up. "Let's go. I'm starving."

"I bet, with all those nerves. I swear, I thought you and Harry were in for it," said Lily. "I mean, when you came in the common room, looking all depressed."

Cassia grinned. "Yeah, I got you two good on that one."

* * *

A/N: I wanted Cassia to try out in her second-year, but for some reason, she just had to join in her first year.


	9. Hallowe'en Hijinks

A/N: To the guest, you are very welcome for me putting Cassia in Hufflepuff.

* * *

Chapter 9: **Hallowe'en Hijinks**

* * *

The next morning, Cassia, Lily, and Sally-Anne made their way to the Great Hall.

"Cassy!" Harry shouted. He and Ron looked tired and Cassia thought that maybe he was just excited to be made the youngest Seeker in a century.

"What?" she asked.

Sally-Anne and Lily headed inside the Great Hall.

"There's a three-headed dog in the out of bounds corridor," said Harry.

"What?" replied Cassia. "That's the most…terrible joke I ever heard."

"I'm not lying," said Harry. "Ron, Hermione, Neville, and I all saw it. Hermione reckons that it was standing on a trapdoor."

Cassia looked at him. "So it must be guarding something. But what would it be?"

"I think it had something to do with that package that Hagrid took out on our birthday," Harry said.

"Brilliant," said Cassia. "Hogwarts is the safest place, so I can see hiding something here."

"But the question is," Ron said, "What is it? It has to be something really powerful or really dangerous."

"I'll think about it while I eat," said Cassia, heading into the Great Hall. She went and sat down next to Lily, across from Sally-Anne. She told them about her conversation with Harry.

"So, why put something dangerous here?" Sally-Anne asked. "Why not put it somewhere where there's not a bunch of students running around?"

Cassia shrugged, "I figure that it's best not to question what's going on in the school."

* * *

All throughout the classes, Cassia was excited to start Quidditch training. So when Tamsin said to come down to the Quidditch pitch, it took all control for Cassia to not run down to the Quidditch pitch.

There was six members standing on the Quidditch pitch with a large wooden crate.

Tamsin handed Cassia a broomstick. "Potter, this is Heidi Macavoy, the other Chaser." She pointing to a light brown haired girl. She pointed to a dark-brown haired girl, "That's Maxine O'Flaherty." She pointed to a dark-skinned boy, "That's Anthony Rickett. They're the Beaters." She pointed to another light-brown haired boy, "That's Herbert Fleet. He's the Keeper." She motioned to a dark-haired boy, "That's Cedric Diggory, he's the Seeker." They looked to be in their third or fourth years, except for Tamsin.

Cassia nodded at each of them, in greeting.

"Now, there's three Chasers on the team. Macavoy and I are the Chasers. You're the third Chaser." She walked over and open the crate. She picked up a red ball. It looked to be able twelves inches in diameter and looked to be made out of leather. She threw it to Cassia, who caught it. "The Chasers throw the Quaffle to each other and try to get it through one of the hoops to score a goal. Ten points every time the Quaffle goes through one of the hoops. Got it?"

Cassia nodded, "Sounds simple enough."

"The Keeper flies around the hoops to stop the other team from scoring," Tamsin said. Cassia looked at the box. "The Beaters try to block the Bludgers, which try to knock players off their brooms. That's why there are two Beaters on each team. Are you following all of this?"

Cassie nodded. "Three Chasers put the Quaffle through the hoops, the Keeper guards the hoops, and the Beaters hit the Bludgers, which try to knock players off their brooms."

Tamsin gave a small smile, "Good. Now the Seeker's job is to find the Golden Snitch, which is the most important. It's hard to catch because it's fast and difficult to find. That's Diggory's job. You don't have to worry about it. The Snitch is worth one hundred and fifty points, so they nearly always win. The game is over when the Snitch is caught. You got that?"

Cassia nodded. That was what Harry was going to do.

"So, Macavoy and I are going to be one your team, while Rickett, O'Flaherty, and Diggory are going to be the opposing team. Fleet is going to be the Keeper. We're going to have a match as the Chasers. Just to see how well you do."

"What about the Bludgers?" asked Cassia.

"When you get a good broom, we'll let them out," Tamsin said. She mounted her broom and held onto the Quaffle. "Now mount your brooms."

The team mounted their brooms and kicked off. Cassia felt that familiar rush of happiness kick in, along with the feeling of adrenaline. It felt amazing.

Tamsin threw the ball in the air and Cassia shot up to catch it, seeing Cedric and Anthony do the same. She managed to catch the Quaffle and dived down to avoid hitting Anthony. She shot forward to the goal post where Herbert was at.

She threw the Quaffle to Heidi when Maxine and Cedric came to her.

Heidi threw the Quaffle through a hoop.

They did that for the next two hours. Cassia had passed the Quaffle to Heidi and Tamsin when she was getting blocked. She had managed to score a lot, even though Herbert had blocked some of them.

It was nearly night time when Tamsin called for them to get to the ground. When they landed, Tamsin was grinning madly.

"I think that's enough for one night. I think we will do well this year," Tamsin said. "We have a kick-ass new Chaser, so we might be able to win this year."

"We still need her to get used to the Bludgers," Heidi said. "She might not be able to handle getting hit with a Bludger."

"I can handle it," Cassia said. She was going to say that her cousin hits her all the time, but she held back from saying it. She noticed how the team was looking at her strangely. "Trust me on that."

Tamsin shook her head and said, "Good job, team." She looked at Cassia, "Especially you, Potter. I want to see the best out of you before I graduate."

"I will," Cassia said.

"Excellent," said Tamsin.

* * *

One week later, Cassia got something interesting in the owl post. There were three owls, carrying a long, thin package. Well, there was another set of three owls carrying another long, thin package.

Cassia assumed that one of those had to be her new broomstick. One set flew down and dropped the package right on the table in front of her. A letter landed on her toast and she ripped the letter open.

 _DON'T OPEN AT THE TABLE_

 _This is your new Nimbus Two Thousand. If everybody knew you got a broomstick, they'll all want one.  
_ _The Hufflepuff team with meet you at the Quidditch pitch tomorrow at six._

 _Good luck.  
_ _Professor P. Sprout_

Cassia passed the note to Sally-Anne, who read it, and passed it to Lily.

"I want to see it," Sally-Anne said.

She noticed how Harry and Ron left the Great Hall. She grabbed the broomstick and followed after the two boys. Lily and Sally-Anne followed after them.

There was a problem because Crabbe and Goyle were blocking the stairs. Malfoy appeared and grabbed the nearest broomstick, which was Cassia's.

"Hey!" shouted Cassia.

"Give it back to her, Malfoy," Harry ordered.

Malfoy felt the package and tossed it to Cassia. "That's a broomstick." He looked jealous and spiteful. He looked at Harry, "And I suppose you got one, too?"

Harry nodded.

"You'll be for it this time, Potters, first-years aren't allowed them," snarled Malfoy.

"And they're just not any broomsticks," Ron said, "They're Nimbus Two Thousands."

"Yeah, and what did you say you had again?" asked Cassia.

"A Comet Two Sixty?" asked Ron. "Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus."

"What would you know about it, Weasley?" snapped Malfoy. "You couldn't afraid half the handle. I suppose you and your brothers have to save up, twig by twig."

Before anyone can respond, a voice said, "Not arguing I hope, gentlemen and ladies?"

"The Potters have been sent broomsticks," Malfoy accused.

Professor Flitwick smiled at that. "Yes, yes, that's right." He looked at the twins and beamed at them. "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potters. And what models do you have?"

"Nimbus Two Thousands, sir," said Harry. "And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that we've got them." He put his arm around Cassia's shoulder and pulled her close. He shook her a little.

Cassia smiled and nodded at that. It really was Malfoy's fault that they got the broomsticks. She pulled away from Harry and hurried away with her friends. They went to the door that led to the kitchens and went down to the entrance to the common room. The three girls got through the barrels and crawled through the tunnel to the common room. There were a few Hufflepuffs sitting on the chairs and talking to each other. Anthony Rickett waved as the three went to the dormitory and Cassia put the broomstick on her bed. The three ripped the wrapping off the broom and Harvest went to slap at some of the paper that they removed.

After the broomstick was unwrapped, Cassia looked down at it.

The Nimbus Two Thousand was sleek and shiny and made out of mahogany. The tail's twigs were neat and straight, compared to the school's broomsticks. In gold lettering near the handle was: _Nimbus Two Thousand_.

"Holy Mary, Mother of God," Lily said. "It's beautiful."

Cassia nodded in agreement, even though the only other broomstick she saw was the one that the school had. It was magnificent compared to that one.

"Can I ride it after you?" Sally-Anne asked.

"No, she's letting me go first," Lily said. She looked at Cassia, "Right?"

Cassia wasn't sure what to say. She didn't want to pick one friend over the other and have them get upset because they weren't picked first. "I'll think about it. I was thinking of going to ride it tonight at the Quidditch pitch. Maybe practice throwing the Quaffle through the hoops later."

"You sure are taking the Chaser thing seriously," Sally-Anne said.

Cassia shrugged, "Well, it's a position that my dad played as and I really want to do my best to make Applebee happy, because she told me to do my best."

Sally-Anne nodded, "Understandable. Maybe we might win this year."

"Does it feel odd knowing that you and Harry have to play against each other?" Lily asked.

Cassia shook her head, "Not really. For sports, we ended up on opposing sides at times."

Lily nodded, but Cassia did get a strange feeling in her stomach at that. She did hear how Quidditch was practically a big deal, but she shook the thought off. She and Harry promised not to hate each other if they got Sorted in separate houses. It would be stupid to hate each other over a game of Quidditch.

"We should head to class," Lily said. Cassia stuck the Nimbus under her bed and they left the dormitory together.

* * *

Throughout the day, Cassia had trouble concentrating on her schoolwork because was itching to go down to the Quidditch pitch and try out her new broomstick. It was still a bit of shock that she even owned something that was brand new.

After school, Cassia, Lily, and Sally-Anne did their homework and ate dinner. At six-thirty, Cassia grabbed the Nimbus and snuck out of the Hufflepuff common room and went down to the Quidditch pitch. She mounted the Nimbus and took off on it. The Nimbus turned with every slightest touch as she swooped in and out of the goalposts. She dove to the ground and pulled up before she can hit it. She swerved up and sped to the other side of the pitch, before flying in and out of the goalposts.

She hovered when she noticed another figure heading straight at her. She almost squeaked and dove to the ground, as the figure flew through the goalpost she was hovering in front of. She heard familiar laughter.

"Damn you, Harry!" shouted Cassia.

Harry laughed again, "Race you to the other side!"

Cassia couldn't help but laugh as she shot forward to the goalposts. It was just so joyful and freeing to be flying on a broomstick.

They got at the goalpost at the same time.

"Were you practicing being a Chaser?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I trained last week," Cassia said. "I just wanted to fly the Nimbus." She shrugged. "Catch me if you can!" She shot off towards the opposite goalposts and weaved in and out of them.

"Hey, Potter, come down!" a voice called. Cassia turned to look and saw that it was Oliver Wood.

Harry and Cassia went down. Oliver was holding the large wooden crate under his arm.

"Very nice," said Oliver, looking at the twins. "I see what McGonagall meant…you two really are naturals." He looked at Cassia, "I'm going to teach him the rules."

"Then can I have the Quaffle, so I can practice?" Cassia asked.

"Right after I explain it," Oliver said. He opened the crate.

"Okay," replied Cassia, shrugging.

"Right, now, Quidditch is easy enough to understand, even if it's not too easy to play. There are seven players on each side. Three of them are called Chasers," Oliver explained.

"Three Chasers," repeated Harry as Oliver took out the Quaffle. Cassia tuned him out as she thought about taking off on the Nimbus again. She caught the Quaffle when Oliver threw it at her and she mounted the Nimbus and took off on it. She flew by and threw it in the goalposts. After doing that for a while, she landed and put the Quaffle back in the wooden crate, turned to find Harry, who was diving to catch something, and headed inside.

* * *

On top of Quidditch practice twice a week, schoolwork, and homework, Cassia realized that she had been at Hogwarts for two months. Hogwarts started feeling more like home than Privet Drive had ever had.

The lessons were beginning to get more interesting as they mastered the basics and Professor Flitwick said that they were ready to levitate things as he had demonstrated when he made Neville's toad fly across the classroom.

Cassia woke up on Hallowe'en smelling baking pumpkin and couldn't help but smile. She loved Hallowe'en, even though she wasn't allowed to celebrate it. She loved the decorations and the costumes. She got up and got dressed. She couldn't help but feel excited about Hallowe'en. She was sure that she was going to have a smile for the rest of the day and she was sure nothing could ruin it.

She even wished Snape a Happy Hallowe'en when she passed him in the corridors, who seemed to give a small smile back at her, before scowling again. It was a little unsettling.

The smell of baking pumpkin even lingered in the corridors.

In Charms, Professor Flitwick said, "Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practising! Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too—never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

After having them practise swishing and flicking, and saying _Wingardium Leviosa_ , Professor Flitwick had them get in pairs to make a feather levitate. Cassia had tried catching Harry's eye, but she ended up partnered with Sage instead, while Harry was partnered up with Seamus.

She tried to sound conversational as she said, "So, I hear you have sisters."

"Three of them," Sage said as he swished and flicked his wand. "They're triplets."

"I don't know what I would do if I had two brothers," Cassia said. "One is enough for me."

"Do you mind?" Sage asked, "I'm trying to get this feather to levitate. I'm not trying to be rude, but it's kind of distracting."

Cassia almost scoffed, but she nodded. They took turns trying to make the feather fly, which turned out to be very difficult. She held up her wand and was sidetracked when Seamus caught his feather on fire, which Harry had to put out with his hat.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_!" Ron shouted.

"You're saying it wrong. It's Wing- _gar_ -dium Levi- _o-_ sa, make the 'gar' nice and long," Hermione instructed.

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron spat at Hermione.

Cassia swished and flicked her wand, " _Wingardium Leviosa_!" In a way, she didn't want Hermione to win more points for Gryffindor. She swished and flicked her wand again, " _Wingardium Leviosa_!" The feather stayed put and Cassia tried one more time, " _Wingardium Leviosa!_ " The feather flew up a inch and then slowly it went up.

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"

Cassia's feather flew down and landed on a Slytherin's girl table a few people away. Cassia was sure that it was Millicent Bulstrode who glared at her. Cassia looked away quickly.

At the end of class, Cassia felt a little disappointed.

"Don't worry," Sally-Anne said. "It's not the end of the world. Granger's feather was just faster and he noticed it. Although I think you got your feather in the air first."

Cassia shrugged, "I just didn't want her to get points."

For the next class and all afternoon, Cassia noticed that Hermione didn't show up for class. It was strange, considering that Hermione would never miss a class.

After class ended, Cassia had to go to the toilets. She heard sniffling as she entered the toilets and stared. She had heard about Moaning Myrtle's out-of-bounds toilets on the second floor, but she wasn't entirely sure if the ghost decided to go to this toilet.

"Myrtle?" Cassia asked tentatively.

"Go away!" Hermione shouted.

Cassia blinked at that. "Are you okay?"

"Are you here to insult me, like Ron?" Hermione asked.

"I'm a Hufflepuff," Cassia said as if that explained everything. "What did he say?"

"He said that I was a nightmare and it's why I have no friends." Hermione said sounding like she was crying again. "Now leave me alone."

Cassia didn't know what to do. She wanted to make sure if Hermione was okay, but she also wanted to listen to Hermione and respect her wishes, so she left. She went to the Great Hall and was awed by the sight.

A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more bats swooped over the table in low black clouds. They made the candles in the pumpkins stutter. It looked truly Hallowe'en.

Cassia went over to the Hufflepuff table and sat down next to Lily. Cassia said, "I love the decorations. Everything. It's what Hallowe'en looks like." The feast appeared on the golden plates and Cassia helped herself to some steak.

The doors to the Great Hall burst open and Cassia turned to see Quirrell sprinting in.

Quirrell's turban was askew and he looked terrified. He reached Professor Dumbledore's chair and slumped against the table. He gasped out, "Troll—in the dungeons—thought you ought to know." He proceeded to faint.

Cassia was briefly confused and then in clicked that there was a troll in the castle. She started panicking because how did a troll get in? Hogwarts was supposed to be the safest place in the wizarding world!

"A troll?" shouted Lily sounding terrified. "In the castle? Holy Mary!"

Dumbledore set off a bunch of purple firecrackers from the end of his wand, which quieted down the panic. "Prefects! Lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

"First-years over here!" Gabriel Truman shouted. "I need you to stick together!"

"Yes, don't panic and don't run off, now." Gabriel's partner, Mackenzie, said as the first-years gathered around. She looked at the first-years. "Wait, where's Hannah?"

"Over here!" the blonde girl shouted, bounding over. "I got lost in the crowd."

"All right, now let's go," Mackenzie said, as they started to leave the Great Hall.

Cassia felt like something was off as they headed to the door to the kitchens.

"Cassy!" a voice whispered from behind her.

There was only one person who called her that. She turned to see Harry and Ron. "What?"

"Hermione," Harry said.

Cassia was confused, "What about her?" It dawned on her and she cursed. "Right. She doesn't know about the troll."

"And we want you to go get her," Harry said.

"Why me?" asked Cassia indignantly. "Ron should do it. He insulted her."

"You're a girl," Ron said.

"Thanks for noticing," replied Cassia flatly. "You're very observant."

"Oh, just go do it," said Harry.

Cassia sighed and they made their way to the girls' toilets. They crept along the corridors.

"Can you smell something?" asked Ron.

The smell hit Cassia and she covered her nose. It smelt like that pair of really old socks that Dudley had once made her smell and that one dirty toilet that Piers and Malcolm had once tried to solve her head into before the Toilet Incident.

"Oh, that's _foul_ ," Cassia said.

"Ssh," Harry shushed her. There was low grunt and shuffling footfalls. At the end of the passage to the left was something huge moving right at them. Harry grabbed Cassia's arm and dragged her to the shadows.

The dull, granite grey club-wielding troll was about twelve feet tall. Its body was lumpy and it had a bald head. It had tree-trunk thick short legs and had long arms that dragged on the ground.

It stopped at the entrance to the girls' toilets and wiggled it's large ears, probably making up its mind on something, before entering the toilets.

"The key's in the lock," Harry muttered. "We could lock it in."

"Good idea," said Ron, sounding nervous.

"Bad idea," Cassia said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I think Hermione's in there," said Cassia.

As if on cue, a high-pitched terrified scream emitted from the toilets.

Ron turned pale, "Oh, no."

"Damn right on 'oh, no." Cassia said as she ran for the toilets, Harry and Ron following closely behind.

Cassia threw open the door to see Hermione shrinking against the wall, looking like she was about ready to faint. The troll was advancing on Hermione and knocking sinks off the walls.

"Confuse it!" Harry said, sounding desperate. He grabbed a tap and threw it as hard as he could against the wall.

The troll stopped and turned around, blinking to see what made the noise. It looked right at the Potter twins and Ron. It seemed to hesitate and then lumbered for them. It lifted its club.

Ron threw a metal pipe at it, yelling, "Oy, pea-brain!"

The troll didn't even seem to notice the pipe that hit its shoulder. It heard the yell and stopped. It turned to Ron, giving Harry time to run around it. Cassia picked up a piece of porcelain and threw it at the troll, "Oy, stupid! Over here!" She grabbed another piece of porcelain.

"Come on, run, _run!_ " Harry yelled at Hermione.

The troll looked at Cassia and moved towards her, as she threw the piece of porcelain at the troll. She backed up right into a stall and ducked right as the troll swung the club at her, breaking the top half of the stalls. The wood splintered and fell on top of her.

"Cassy!" Harry shouted sounding terrified.

"I'm fine!" Cassia shouted from under the wood.

Cassia lifted her head as the troll started raising it's club.

"Over here!" Ron shouted throwing something at the troll.

The troll roared and Cassia lifted her head to see the troll lumbering towards Ron.

Cassia got up and grabbed a piece of wood. She threw it at the troll, "Hey, get over here, you stupid troll!"

The troll turned towards her and Harry ran over, jumping right on the troll's back. "Don't you hurt her!"

His wand ended up going straight up on one of the troll's nostrils. The troll howled with pain and twisted, flailing it's club around. Harry was clinging on for life.

"Harry, you idiot!" Cassia shouted, "I had it under control!"

" _Wingardium Leviosa_!" Ron shouted, swishing and flicking his wand.

The troll's club flew out of its hand and hung high in the air. The club turned over so the handle was pointed at the ceiling and then dropped right on top of the troll's head. The troll swayed and spun around, before face-planing the ground, unconscious. The whole room trembled.

Cassia ran over to Harry and helped him up. She asked, "Are you okay?"

Harry nodded.

"Is it—dead?" asked Hermione.

Harry examined the troll. "I don't think so. I think it's just been knocked out." He bent down and pulled the wand out of the troll's nostril. It was covered in what looked like lumpy grey glue. Harry made a disgusted sound, "Troll bogies." He wiped his wand off on the troll's trousers.

There was a slamming sound and footsteps running.

Cassia didn't realize how much of a racket they had been making. Of course someone had to have hear the noise.

A moment later, Professor McGonagall came bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape and Quirrell. Quirrell took one look at the troll, whimpered, and sat down on a toilet, clutching his heart.

Snape crouched down to look at the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at Ron, Harry, and Cassia with the most furious look that Cassia had even seen.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" demanded Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. Cassia glanced at Ron, who still hand his wand in the air. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitories?"

Snape gave Harry a piercing look, before give Cassia a swift, piercing look. Cassia looked away from that.

"Please, Professor McGonagall—they were looking for me," Hermione said in a small voice.

Professor McGonagall admonished, "Miss Granger!"

Hermione continued, "I went looking for the troll because I—I thought I could deal with it on my own—you know, because I've read all about them."

Ron finally dropped his wand at least. Cassia's mouth opened. Hermione lying to a teacher? Was she dreaming?

Hermione continued, "If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with it's own club, while Cassia distracted it. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."

Harry and Ron tried to look like the story wasn't new. Cassia was too shocked to attempt to look like she wasn't hearing the story for the first time.

"Well—in that case…" started Professor McGonagall, looking at the first-years. "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll your own?"

Hermione hung her head and Cassia was still speechless. Hermione was the last person to do anything against the rules, and Hermione was pretending that she had. It was as if Dudley started defending Cassia and Harry from his gang.

"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," stated Professor McGonagall. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor Tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses."

Hermione left and Cassia felt very sick afterwards as Professor McGonagall rounded on her, Harry, and Ron. "Well, I still say you were lucky, but no many first-years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll." She looked specifically at Cassia, "You award Hufflepuff five points. Professor Sprout and Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."

Cassia left the chamber and headed down the corridor and headed to the basement. She didn't want to get caught lurking around and get more points taken off. She couldn't wait till she told her friends about what had happened.


	10. A Game of Quidditch

A/N: Many thanks for hufflepuffsmoke's review. I already picked out a love interest for Cassia, but I will consider a Cassia/Ron romance.

* * *

Chapter 10: **A Game of Quidditch**

* * *

The weather turned very cold when November came, followed closely was Cassia's allergies.

The mountains around the school became icy grey and the lake looked like chilled steel. Every morning the grounds was covered in frost and sometimes Cassia spotted Hagrid defrosting broomsticks out on the Quidditch pitch, through the windows. Hagrid was always bundled up in a overcoat, gloves, and enormous boots.

One good things, despite the allergies and cold weather, the Quidditch session has started. No one had ever seen Harry and Cassia play, because their captains wanted it to be kept secret. However, somehow, word spread anyway.

Cassia wasn't sure what was worse; people saying that she'll be brilliant or people saying that they'll hold a mattress under her because the Bludgers were going to knock her off her broomstick. Someone had said that it was a shame because the Bludgers were going to mess up her 'pretty' face.

* * *

On the day of the Quidditch match, Cassia, Sally-Anne, and Lily were about ready to walk in the Great Hall, Harry had pulled her aside.

"Harry!" Cassia said cheerfully. "I was going to wish you luck."

"Never mind that," Harry said. "Listen I went down to Snape's dungeon to get _Quidditch Through the Ages_ —"

"That's a good read," Cassia interrupted. "I still _can't_ believe that there's seven hundred ways to commit a foul and they all took place during that World Cup match in the 1700s."

"I know," Harry said.

"I think there's a World Cup match coming up," Cassia said. "I think we'll be in our fourth year by then. Maybe we might be able to find a way to be able to see it."

Harry nodded, "If the Dursleys would let us." He realized how off topic they had gotten, "Never mind that. I just saw something horrible."

"Worse than seeing Dudley naked?" Cassia asked. They both shuddered.

"No, worse," Harry said. "I went down to get _Quidditch Through the Ages_ and I saw Snape and Filch down there."

"Doing what exactly?" asked Cassia.

"Well, Filch was patching up Snape's leg," replied Harry. "It was bloody and mangled. Hermione, Ron, and I think that he was trying to get past the three-headed dog."

"How do you know?" asked Cassia.

"He asked how you were supposed to keep an eye on all three heads at once," said Harry.

"So, that explains why he's been limping," said Cassia thoughtfully. "Lily thought it was because of some weird potion-mishap and Sally-Anne was going for some weird stairs incident." Harry chuckled and shook his head. "You better get in there and eat."

"I'm not hungry," replied Harry.

"You need strength. You don't want to faint off your broomstick because you haven't eaten," Cassia said. "That would probably kill you."

"When you have your match, you won't be saying that," said Harry.

"I don't have to worry about falling off my broomstick from lack of food," Cassia said. "I just have to worry about getting my 'pretty face' broken by Bludgers."

Harry groaned, "I can't believe they've been saying that to your face."

"More like," Cassia started. She held up her hand and held up her hand to her face. In a loud whisper, "'Such a shame they're letting _her_ play. She's sure to ruin that pretty face of hers.'" She lowered her hand and looked at Harry.

"I've had it worse. They said it to my face," Harry said. "I almost hexed them for that."

"Yeah, well, Lily tried to hex them, which is why it stopped and we lost ten points," Cassia said as they walked in the Great Hall.

"That explains why you had ten less points," Harry said.

"Well, I'm cheering for you," Cassia said.

"You better," replied Harry as they went to their respective tables.

* * *

At ten-forty, they filed out to the Hufflepuff stand that overlooked the Quidditch pitch. There was four, one for every house. Some Hufflepuffs brought binoculars with them, including Sally-Anne, which she took out of her shoulder bag. Cassia tossed her Hufflepuff scarf over her shoulder. The scarf was yellow-and-black, in the house colours.

"Did you see what the Gryffindors made for Harry?" Lily asked. She pointed and Cassia looked where Lily pointed.

There was a red banner that said: _H. Potter for President_ that was flashing different colours. Right underneath the slogan was a large Gryffindor lion.

Cassia scowled, because she hadn't thought of something to make to support her brother. "I should've done something like that."

Sally-Anne was looking through the binoculars, "If you make something for him, make sure it doesn't like it has been chewed on."

"What?" Cassia asked bewildered. Sally-Anne handed her the binoculars and Cassia looked through them. She focused on the banner and sure enough, she spotted what looked like little teeth-marks that looked like it came from a rodent. "I think Ron's pet rat chewed on it."

Lily shuddered, "Ew. I hate rats."

Cassia didn't have time to respond because the teams emerged.

The Gryffindors wore red and gold uniforms. It looked like they wore protective padding. The Slytherins wore green and silver uniforms, with the same protective padding.

The two captains shook hands and mounted their brooms, as Madam Hooch spoke. With that, Madam Hooch blew on her whistle and fifteen broomsticks flew in the air. It looked like the Quaffle was overtaken by a Gryffindor Chaser.

Lee Jordan was doing commentary, "And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor—what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too—"

" _Jordan_!" shouted Professor McGonagall, who was closely watching the commentary.

"Sorry, Professor," replied Lee Jordan.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good friend of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve—back to Johnson and—no, Slytherin have taken the Quaffle and off he goes—Flint flying like an eagle up there—he's going to sc—no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and Gryffindor take the Quaffle—that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and—ouch—that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger—"

Cassia cringed when she saw Bell get hit in the back of the head. She reached off and rubbed the back of her head. That was going to be her when it was time for Hufflepuff's match against Ravenclaw on the third week of November. Then after that, the second game would take place in March against Gryffindor. After that the last game was in May against Slytherin.

"Gryffindor score!" Lee Jordan shouted.

Cassia clapped and cheered along with the rest of the Gryffindors. Her cheering was interrupted by a sneezing fit. She wiped her nose on her robes and rubbed the tears from her eyes. "How many was that?"

"What?" Sally-Anne asked confused.

"How many times did I sneeze in a row?" Cassia asked, looking back at the game. Harry dove but ended up going back in the air, so she was sure that it was a false alarm.

"I didn't bother to count," Sally-Anne stated slowly, sounding confused.

A Bludger flew to Harry and Cassia gasped. Harry dodged it and one of the Weasleys went after it.

"Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan continued, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell and speeds towards the—wait a moment—was that the Snitch?"

"The Snitch?" asked Cassia, perking up. "Where is it?"

"Right by Pucey's ear," Lily said.

Cassia grabbed the binoculars from Sally-Anne and looked at the Snitch right as Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle to look over his shoulder.

She found the Snitch along with Seeker Terence Higgs, who looked to be a year older than her. She couldn't help but find the blond boy a bit attractive. She looked between Harry and Terence who were neck-and-neck for the Snitch. It looked like Harry was going faster and Cassia held her breath in anticipation of the Gryffindors winning.

However that didn't happen because Flint rammed right into Harry, sending Harry spinning off course.

"That's a foul!" shouted Cassia, handing Sally-Anne her binoculars.

There was a roar of anger from the Gryffindors, as they screamed, "Foul!"

Cassia shouted, "that little b—"

"So—after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating—" Lee Jordan ranted, cutting Cassia off from finishing her sentence.

"Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.

Cassia watched as it looked like Higgs and Flint got into a small argument over what happened.

Lee Jordan ranted, "I mean, after that open and revolting foul—"

" _Jordan, I'm warning you—_ " Professor McGonagall interrupted.

"All right, all right," Lee Jordan said. "Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."

Cassia spotted Harry and watched as another Bludger flew at him, which he dodged. It looked like Harry lurched the broom. Cassia squinted at that, wondering what her brother was doing.

Harry lurched again and Cassia frowned. What was _he_ doing? Was it some sort of game plan that he and Oliver Wood cooked up? If so, what kind of game plan was _that_?

It looked like Harry was now zigzagging through the air. Cassia wished that twin telepathy existed so she can ask him what the hell was doing, because it looked like he had lost control of his broom, but he shouldn't have, because very Dark magics can break through the powerful charms that the broom had.

"Slytherin in possession—Flint with the Quaffle—passes Spinnet—passes Bell—hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose—only joking, Professor—Slytherins score—oh no…" Jordan kept commentating.

The Slytherins were cheering, but Cassia didn't care because her brother was slowly rising in the air, and away from the game. Harry was jerking his broom along the way up.

"What's Harry doing?" Lily asked.

"I don't know," Cassia said shaking her head.

Sally-Anne was looking through her binoculars at Harry. "If I didn't know any better, I would say he lost control…of his…broom." She spoke slowly, as if confused.

Cassia covered her mouth as Harry's broom rolled over and over. Luckily Harry was holding on as it did so. The broom jerked and Harry was thrown off. Cassia closed her eyes and then opened them. Harry was now holding onto the broom with one hand.

"Did Flint do something when Harry got blocked?" Cassia asked.

"I don't think so," Sally-Anne said. "He has to get be practically a master of the Dark Arts to have done something like that to Harry's broom."

Cassia watched as the Weasleys flew up to Harry and she muttered, "Good idea." However, when the Weasley twins tried to grab Harry, the broom flew out of reach.

Lily started muttering something under breath and was holding tightly onto the guardrail.

The Weasleys were circling Harry, hoping to catch him if he fell.

Cassia looked at the teachers, but the only ones who seemed to be focused on Harry's dilemma was Snape and Quirrell. Quirrell must've been terrified because he dove headfirst into the seat in front of him.

Cassia looked back at Harry, who was still holding on the broom. If Hufflepuff was playing against Gryffindor, she would've been up there helping the Weasleys.

Whatever curse was placed on the broom was lifted, because Harry climbed onto his broom. He sped towards the ground. Cassia didn't blame him because after an experience like that must've made him want to be on solid ground.

Harry got on all fours and coughed. Cassia closed her eyes. She didn't want to see him be sick. It was bad enough that one year, where she had the stomach flu and was stuck in the broom cupboard while Harry got the living room. Harry had walked in her on being sick.

"I've got the Snitch!" Harry shouted, holding up the Snitch.

Gryffindor had won with one hundred and seventy points to Slytherin's sixty. Cassia was confused. Does nearly swallowing the Snitch count as a win?

They ran onto the pitch where Hagrid was leading Ron and Hermione to Harry. Cassia ran over to Harry, almost running into Terence Higgs. She shouted 'sorry' over her shoulder, missing the slight smile that he made.

Cassia ran over and hugged Harry tightly. "You did it! You caught the Snitch! In your mouth! But you still caught it! Either way, you won!"

Harry chuckled, "Yeah."

"Let's go to my hut," Hagrid gruffed and then they were on their way to Hagrid's hut. When they got there, Hermione and Ron forced Harry into a seat, while Cassia greeted Fang, who proceeded to lick her face, leaving slobber all over her front. Hagrid had got to work on setting a teapot over the fire.

"How are ye feelin'?" Hagrid asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, are you all right?" asked Cassia.

Harry nodded, "I'm all right, Cassy." Hagrid passed him some strong sweet tea.

"Especially after what happened to your broom?" Cassia asked. "What was up with that? Who cursed your broom?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know."

"It was Snape," Ron explained. "Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."

"Rubbish," stated Hagrid. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

Cassia stared hard at the Gryffindors. "I have to agree, with Hagrid. Why would _Snape_ try to kill a student?"

"You're a Hufflepuff," Ron stated. "I doubt you would understand."

"Cassy being a Hufflepuff doesn't mean that she doesn't understand hatred," Harry said flatly.

"I know hatred pretty well, thank you very much," Cassia said crossing her arms.

"Anyway, we also found out something about him," Harry said. "Snape tried to get past that three-headed dog on Hallowe'en. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."

Hagrid dropped his teapot, "How do you know about Fluffy?"

" _Fluffy_?" the four first-years asked in unison.

Hagrid explained, "Yeah—he's mine—bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year—and I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the—"

"Yes?" asked Harry eagerly, leaning forward slightly.

"Now, don't ask me any more," said Hagrid in a gruff voice. "That's top secret, that is."

"But Snape's trying to _steal_ it," Harry insisted.

"Rubbish," repeated Hagrid. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort."

"So why he just try and kill Harry?" cried Hermione. "I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!"

"Maybe loads of people were keep eye contact," Cassia said. "And they saw that Harry's broom was cursed and a few others were trying to countercurse it. One of them could've possibly been trying to curse Harry's broom."

Hermione started, "I'm just saying—"

"I read a lot on curses and countercurses too," Cassia said. "It doesn't mean that I'm an expert on them."

"You're only standing up for him because he likes you," Ron accused.

Cassia sputtered, "He doesn't like me."

"Then why doesn't he criticise your potions?" accused Ron.

"That's because I put in effort," Cassia said. She looked at Hagrid, "Thank you, Hagrid for inviting me over and giving me tea, but I have homework to catch up on." She looked at Harry, "See you at dinner." With that she turned and walked out of the hut.

As she way closing the door, she heard Harry, "Can you please be nicer to her?"

Cassia stomped back to the castle. She didn't know why she got defensive about Snape, but she did. Maybe it because everyone was ganging up on him and it wasn't fair. Sure it was suspicious that Snape had gone straight to Fluffy, but then again, there was Quirrell who said that the troll was in the dungeon, but it was on the floor with the toilets that Hermione was in, too.

* * *

It was around six, after dinner that Cassia decided to fly her Nimbus Two Thousand. At the Great Hall, Hermione and Ron both apologized to her, she apologized back for snapping at them and apologized for implying that Ron was stupid or lazy. They said that there was someone named Nicolas Flamel because Hagrid said that whatever the dog was hiding was between Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel.

After dinner, she decided that she can practice Quaffle throwing as well, and to burn off the rest of her anger towards Harry and his friends, even though it was fading. She turned around to come face-to-face with Terence Higgs. Well, more like eyes-to-chin with him.

Cassia felt her face warm up at the sight. _Pull yourself together,_ she thought. "Can I help you?"

"I was going to fly around to clear my head, but it seems like I was too late," Terence said.

Cassia looked at him, "You can stay, I don't own the Quidditch pitch." She set off towards the pitch with Terence following her.

"So, what are you up to?" Terence asked.

Cassia shrugged, "Just going to practise Quidditch." She held up the Quaffle.

"I'll help you," Terence said and grabbed the Quaffle. "Try getting this from me." He mounted his broom and took off on it.

Cassia stared after the second-year and mounted her broom and chased after him. She caught up to him when he threw it through a goalpost.

"And I score," Terence said.

Cassia dove and grabbed the Quaffle, "That's because you cheated."

"I never said I'll play fair," Terence said. He flew over and grabbed the Quaffle.

"Hey!" Cassia shouted and went over to grab it back. Terence flew in the other direction, with Cassia chasing him. "You never said, but why are you out here?" She caught up to him and grabbed the Quaffle.

"I figure that I might as well enjoy playing Quidditch this year, before Malfoy's dad kicks me off the team," Terence said.

"Why?" asked Cassia, as she turned around and went in other direction.

"I heard him complaining about how if it was him, he would've gotten the Snitch," Terence said. "And I bet that he's going to talk to his dad about bribe—I mean buy—I mean manage to get his way onto the team next year with pure talent."

"That's bold talk from someone who was flying wrong for years," Cassia said as she threw the Quaffle through the goal post. Terence laughed at that. "Do you know why Snape has been limping?" Cassia tried to sound conversational.

"Why do you want to know?" Terence asked.

Cassia shrugged, "I was just wondering. I thought it was odd."

"He said that he had a run-in with some really bad Crabgrass," Terence said.

Cassia nodded. In the common room, Professor Sprout had told them all about Crabgrass, which was in the shape of crabs and the pincers hurt like hell. She had showed them a spell that made them harmless so they can tend to them without getting pinched. "Right, I suppose that makes sense." Some Crabgrass had three or four crabs on them.

Maybe Harry exaggerated Snape's injury.

"Although, I don't see why he just didn't go to Madam Pomfrey," Terence said.

"It _is_ embarrassing," Cassia said. "Getting hurt by Crabgrass." However, she kind of doubted that story.

* * *

Two hours later, they were putting up their broomsticks and the Quaffle. Terence had beaten her at the game, but that was because Cassia had been distracted with her allergies.

"Here, keep this," Terence said, handing Cassia a handkerchief.

Cassia looked at it, which had the initials T.H on it. She looked at Terence, "Do you want me to bring it back?"

"No, keep it," Terence said. "I could get more."

Cassia couldn't help but smile, "Thank you." She hugged him, taking the second-year by surprise. He awkwardly patted her back twice, before Cassia pulled away. "Well, I better get going." She walked back to the castle, feeling better than she had after the argument at Hagrid's.


	11. Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw

A/N: To Kpop1392as's review: No, Sirius will not be Cassia's godfather. I have debated back and forth between two candidates and I finally settled on her godparent, because my mind kept going back to them.

Also, I apologize that it took me a while to write out this chapter, because I had writer's block when writing it. I apologize if the match isn't as exciting. I blame writer's block for it.

* * *

Chapter 11: **Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw**

* * *

For the next two weeks, Cassia settled into some sort of routine. Search for Nicolas Flamel in between breaks, train with Tamsin Applebee, and every few days or so, fly the Nimbus Two Thousand with Terence Higgs, which seemed to have turned into some regular thing. She was sure that meant that they were rapidly becoming friends.

Cassia knew that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were looking for answers on who Nicolas Flamel was, which seemed important, so she tried to help out as best as she could.

Since the match against Ravenclaw was coming up, Applebee had been training them harder than before. Cedric Diggory told Cassia that it was because Applebee wanted to win all four matches.

On top of the search for Nicolas Flamel, Quidditch practice, going through her allergies, Christmas was approaching.

In a way, Cassia couldn't wait for the winter holidays. She was tired of being mocked if she was going to nearly swallow the Quaffle like how Harry had nearly swallowed the Snitch. Apparently no one had found that funny because everyone were impressed with how Harry held onto the broomstick. Most of that came from Draco Malfoy, whose ego was apparently bruised from Slytherin losing to Gryffindor. So, after that Malfoy had gone back to mocking the Potters twins for having no 'proper family.' Cassia had Harry, so that was good enough for her.

They were in the library, with Cassia looking through a catalog to figure out what to get her friends and Harry.

Ron asked, "What are you two expecting to get?"

"Nothing," Harry replied.

"A cotton swab, like on one of my previous birthdays," Cassia said. "Or maybe even a potato."

"A potato?" asked Lily, confused.

Cassia shrugged, "I don't know. The Dursleys gave me a potato, and then Dudley took it away and had Aunt Petunia cook it up, so he can eat it."

"I remember the look you made when you got it," Harry said and chuckled. "You looked at it like, 'what the hell is this thing?'"

"Your relatives are horrid," Sally-Anne said.

 _You don't know the most of it,_ Cassia thought, shrugging. She looked at the catalog and circled Chocolate Frogs with her quill. She would get that for Ron. She flipped to the books section of the catalog. She wondered what book Hermione would like.

"So, are you Gryffindors going to stay behind and look for Nicolas Flamel, or go to the Quidditch match tomorrow?" Lily asked.

"We'll go," replied Harry. In a dark tone, he said, "I'm not going to let Snape try to throw my sister off of her broom."

"You know, Terence told me that Snape had gotten into a bad snag of Crabgrass," Cassia said in an absent minded way.

"Higgs?" asked Ron incredulous. "The Slytherin Seeker? Your Quidditch rival?"

"One, he's not my Quidditch rival," Cassia said, "If he is, that makes Harry my Quidditch rival. Two, he's not bad. He's a decent person. He's just upset that Malfoy is going to bribe his way on the Quidditch team next year."

"Malfoy's a brat," Sally-Anne muttered and Lily nodded.

"Is that who you've been talking to when I see you flying around the Quidditch pitch?" asked Harry.

"Yes, and he's my friend," Cassia said, "so be nice to him."

"When did this friendship start?" asked Harry.

"The evening after our little argument at Hagrid's," Cassia said.

"I don't like him," replied Harry.

"You don't even know a single thing about him," Hermione helpfully pointed out.

"He's in Slytherin, that's good enough of a reason," Ron added.

Cassia rolled her eyes, "Well, he's my friend and he gave me a handkerchief because of my allergies."

"How many sneezes are you up to now?" Harry asked, sounding glad for a change in subject.

"I don't know," replied Cassia, "they don't keep track." She motioned to Lily and Sally-Anne.

"How about your Slytherin friend? Does he keep track?" asked Ron.

Cassia shook her head, "He was disgusted when I brought it up. He said that his best friend, Adrian Pucey, would keep track for me. He hasn't introduced me to him yet. Adrian's been busy."

"So, it's Adrian is it?" snapped Ron. "First sticking up for Snape and now being friends with Slytherins—"

"Ron, lay off, all right?" Harry interrupted. "Just stop trying to pick a fight with her."

"She can be friends with whoever she wants, Ron," replied Sally-Anne. "Even though we never met Terence."

Cassia's felt her face heat up. She knew she was blushing. "He's just shy." She frowned, "And I asked you two to come with me to met him, but you both smirked and shook your heads."

"You two did?" asked Harry the other two Hufflepuffs, sounding a little accusatory.

Lily and Sally-Anne busted out laughing.

Cassia groaned and wondered how hard would she have to hit her head on the table to knock herself unconscious.

* * *

At long last, the day finally arrived. It was finally time to play Quidditch. The Hufflepuff team were in the locker room, after getting dressed.

Cassia wore a tight-fitting yellow jumper, leather guards and gauntlets, and light boots. She was holding a long yellow robe. On the sides was a long yellow stripe and there was a small embroidered Hufflepuff crest stitched over the heart. On the back of the robe was the number six and her last name under and above the number. Her hands were shaking as she pulled the robes over her head.

"All right, team," Tamsin Applebee started. "Now, I know that this is our match match of the year."

"Oh, great," muttered Anthony Rickett. "She's going to say she loves us."

"Shut up," Applebee said to him. She put her hands to her heart and smiled at her team, "But it's true. I really do."

With that, they left the locker room and headed to the Quidditch pitch. Cassia was starting to get nervous.

"Nervous, Potter?" the other Chaser, Heidi Macavoy, asked.

Cassia nodded, "A little, yeah."

"I remember my first match," Heidi said, "Barely."

"Barely?" asked Cassia.

"Yeah, I took two Bludgers in the head. Fell off my broom. Woke up two days late in the hospital wing," Heidi said.

"Oh," replied Cassia. She thought, _Is that supposed to make me feel better?_

"Come off it, Heidi," Cedric said. "You're going to scare her. You're going to be okay, if you don't get knocked off your broom by a Bludger like I did on my first game."

"You guys are scaring her," Maxine O'Flaherty snapped at them. She looked at Cassia, "On my first game—"

"I don't need to know," Cassia interrupted.

They got in the middle of the Quidditch pitch, meeting up with the Ravenclaws, who were dressed in blue robes. Cassia got even more nervous.

They gathered around Madam Hooch was wearing a black and white robe.

Cassia looked at the Ravenclaws. She didn't know what she was doing on the team. These students were older and bigger than her, which meant that they could easily crush her. She wondered if she had time to run off and be sick somewhere, before coming back. She looked at the Ravenclaw team again. There was only one girl, who looked to be a year older than Cassia

"Captains, shake hands," Madam Hooch said, and the two captains shook hands. "Now, I want a nice fair game from all of you."

Cassia looked at the stands. Lily and Sally-Anne were holding a yellow banner that had a badger on it. It didn't seem like much, but she was thankful for it.

"Mount your brooms, please," Madam Hooch stated. The Bludgers and the Snitch were released.

Cassia mounted her broom and Madam Hooch grabbed the Quaffle. Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her whistle before throwing the Quaffle in the air.

Fifteen broomsticks were off and Cassia shot for the Quaffle, and grabbing it.

"And the Quaffle is immediately taken by Cassia Potter of Hufflepuff," Lee Jordan commentated. "She's the youngest Chaser and happens to be the sister to Gryffindor Seeker, Harry Potter."

Cassia swerved to avoid hitting a Ravenclaw Chaser that came at her.

"Chaser Potter dodges Jeremy Stretton of Ravenclaw," Lee Jordan continued.

Cassia went to the goal hoop, were two more Ravenclaws came at her. She went down to avoid them.

"Chaser Potter ducks to avoid Roger Davies and Randolph Burrow of Ravenclaw," Lee Jordan continued.

Cassia threw the Quaffle through a goal hoop and circled back around.

"Hufflepuff scores!" Lee Jordan shouted.

Cassia felt exhilarated as she went over to her team.

* * *

In the Gryffindor the stands, Hermione was keeping an eye on Snape. "Why does Snape look a little…worried?"

"Maybe he knows that if he tries to throw Cassy off her broom, I would hex him," Harry said, looking up at Cassia as she passed the Quaffle to one of her fellow Chasers.

Ron was busy watching the Quidditch match, "I didn't know that she was _that_ excellent."

Harry side-eyed him as Cassia helped score another ten points for Hufflepuff. The victory looked short-lived because a Bludger went straight for Cassia.

"Ouch, Chaser Potter takes a Bludger to the ribs," Lee Jordan commentated, sounding slightly pained. "That must've hurt. Quaffle taken by Ravenclaw—that's Chaser Roger Davies. There goes Chaser Potter—she attempts to steal the Quaffle. A nice pass from Chaser Davies to Chaser Stretton. Ravenclaw scores!"

"No," Ron moaned.

"Hufflepuff back in position," Lee Jordan continued. "There goes Chaser Potter—dodges three Chasers, a Bludger, and Ravenclaw Seeker—was that the Snitch?"

Harry spotted the Snitch, which was hovering between the goalposts on the Ravenclaw side.

A murmur erupted from the crowds.

"Hufflepuff Seeker Cedric Diggory and Ravenclaw Seeker Cho Chang are neck-and-neck to get the Snitch," Lee Jordan continued with his commentary.

"Why isn't he doing anything?" asked Hermione.

"Hufflepuff wins!" Lee Jordan shouted.

* * *

The Hufflepuff Quidditch team had helped Cassia, who was clutching her ribs, to the infirmary and stayed around before Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lily, and Sally-Anne came in. Well, more like Harry ran in and the others trailed a little farther behind. When they showed up the Quidditch team walked up.

Lily and Sally-Anne gathered around as the Gryffindors circled Cassia's bed.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry.

"Applebee thinks that I got broken ribs," Cassia said, holding her ribs. She was breathing heavily.

"He didn't try to throw you off." Hermione said. "I wonder why."

Cassia was confused, "Who?"

"Snape," replied Ron, as if it should've been obvious.

"Oh," replied Cassia. "He has to be an idiot to attempt to throw me off, a few weeks after trying to throw Harry off."

"And he's not an idiot," Lily pointed out. "Especially _if_ he tried throwing Harry off two weeks before that." She wasn't sure what to believe. It didn't make sense why a teacher would throw off a student from their broomstick.

"' _If?'"_ Ron repeated, incredulously. "We saw him try to—"

"Let's not have a row," Cassia interrupted. "Especially since Christmas is coming in. And I don't think Madam Pomfrey would appreciate having first-years arguing in her infirmary."

"I agree with Cassia," Hermione said in a small voice.

Before anyone can respond, Madam Pomfrey, the matron of the infirmary, came rushing forward. "Out. Out. I have to mend her ribs. She'll be right as rain in a few hours, then you can talk to her."

The first-years didn't want to argue with her, so they left, although Harry squeezed Cassia's arm, before leaving. Madam Pomfrey had Cassia take off the Quidditch robes and got to work on mending Cassia's ribs.


	12. Research and Parties

A/N: I apologize for the long wait on this chapter. I've been hitting writer's block after writer's block.

* * *

Chapter 12: R **esearch and Parties**

* * *

One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts was covered in several feet of snow. The lake had frozen solid and Cassia found out that the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching several snowballs to bounce off of the back of Quirrell's turban.

The few owls that managed to make their way through the stormy sky had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid.

Cassia knew that she won't be welcomed back on Number 4 for Christmas, so when Professor Sprout handed out a list wondering which students were going to stay behind, Cassia signed it as quickly as possible when it was passed to her.

Cassia couldn't wait for the holidays to start, although she wished it was summer so her allergies could go away. She was fine in the common room, especially with its nice, roaring fireplace. The drafty corridors and Snape's classroom down in the dungeons was reigning hell on her allergies.

Malfoy seemed to have been in a fouler mood than usual because, in Potions, he said, "I do feel so sorry for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."

Cassia didn't need to look up to know that he was looking at her and Harry. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled. Harry ignored them as he measured out powdered spine of lionfish. Cassia was stirring the potion and had to stop so she can sneeze and blow her nose on the handkerchief that Terence had given her.

Cassia didn't care about Malfoy's taunt, because she had Harry. He was plenty of family for her.

Ron and his brothers were staying behind because their parents were going to visit Charlie in Romania.

However, Lily and Sally-Anne were going home for the holidays, so Cassia was going to be left alone in the dormitory. It was even more saddening because Terence was going home, too, along with Adrian Pucey, who Cassia still hasn't met yet. The only thing that Cassia was looking forward to, was the midnight feast that she, Lily, and Sally-Anne planned. They had planned to go to the kitchen at night the night before Lily and Sally-Anne left, take some food to take back to the dormitory to have a small party. They just had to find out how to get into the kitchen first.

After class, they left to head to the Great Hall, however they stopped in their tracks.

"Is it just me, or is there a large fir tree blocking the corridor?" Sally-Anne asked.

"No, there is a tree blocking the corridor," Cassia said.

"I think that tree has feet," Lily said, pointing.

The tree was also puffing.

Ron stuck his head through some branches, "Hi, Hagrid, want any help?"

"Nah, I'm all right," replied Hagrid, "thanks, Ron."

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" Malfoy drawled from behind them. "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose—that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to."

Ron and Cassia both dived at Malfoy, causing Lily and Sally-Anne to grab at Cassia.

"Weasley! Potter!" shouted Snape.

Ron had grabbed the front of Malfoy's robes and Cassia had grabbed a fistful of Malfoy's hair. Lily had grabbed the back of Cassia's robes and Sally-Anne had a hold on Cassia's arm.

It was probably a sight to behold.

Ron let go of Malfoy's robes and Cassia reluctantly let go of Malfoy's hair.

"He was provoked, Professor Snape," said Hagrid, sticking his face out from behind the tree. "Malfoy was insultin' his family."

"Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid," replied Snapek. "Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more." He looked at Cassia, and seemed to size her up. "Ten points from Hufflepuff, since you weren't 'provoked'. Move along, all of you."

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle smirked, and pushed roughly past the tree, scattering needles everywhere, while Snape wandered off.

"I'll get him," said Ron. "One of these days, I'll get him."

"I hate them both," replied Harry. "Malfoy and Snape."

"Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas," said Hagrid. "Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat."

The first-years followed Hagrid and the fir tree into the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were busy with the decorations.

Cassia gasped at the sight before her. Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls. There were twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some of the trees were sparkling with tiny icicles and some were glittering with hundreds of candles, while warm snow was falling from the enchanted ceiling. It truly looked like a winter wonderland.

Sally-Anne said, "It's beautiful."

Lily nodded.

"How many days you got left until yer holidays?" asked Hagrid.

"One more day," Lily stated.

"And that reminds me," said Hermione, looking at the others, "We've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library."

"Oh, yeah, you're right," said Ron.

They started to walk away from the Great Hall into the entrance hall.

"The library?" asked Hagrid, sounding confused. "Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?"

"Oh, we're not working," stated Harry.

"We're just looking up on who Nicolas Flamel is," Cassia said.

"You _what_?" demanded Hagrid, looking shocked. "Listen here—I've told yeh—at least yeh three," he looked at Harry, Hermione, and Ron, "drop it. It's nothin' to you what that dog's guardin'."

"We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is, that's all," said Hermione.

"Unless you'd like to tell us and save us the trouble?" added Harry. "We must've been through hundreds of books already and we can't find him anywhere—just give us a hint—I know I've read his name somewhere."

"I'm sayin' nothin'," replied Hagrid in a flat tone.

"Just have to find out for ourselves, then," replied Ron.

They left a disgruntled looking Hagrid behind as they went to the library.

"A little hard-work never hurt anyone," replied Sally-Anne.

"You're Hufflepuffs, you're supposed to enjoy hard work," Ron said.

Lily scowled at Ron.

They had searched multiple books, looking for any clue of Nicolas Flamel, moreso the three Hufflepuffs.

There was thousand of shelves with tens of thousands of books, and hundreds of narrow rows. Hermione took out a list of subjects and Ron went over to a row, and pulled books off at random.

Cassia, Lily, and Sally-Anne went to the Plant Section.

"I found out to get into the kitchen," Lily whispered.

"What?" asked Cassia, surprised.

"I found out how to get in the kitchen," Lily whispered. "I talked to Gabriel and he said that the kitchen is behind that painting of the giant pear. He said that if I tickle it the right way, it will turn into a door handle and I can pull it open."

"Okay," Cassia said.

"Someone should keep watch," Sally-Anne said. "I'll do it."

Cassia nodded, "All right."

"We just need a few cakes and some pumpkin juice. How hard can it be?" Lily stated.

"Probably easier than looking for Nicolas Flamel," Cassia muttered.

"Millions of times easier," Sally-Anne agreed.

* * *

After the brief search in the library, they didn't find anything, Cassia promising to keep looking for Nicolas Flamel over the holidays. Hermione would ask her parents since it was safe because they were dentists.

The next night, they waited for the common room to clear out. Around eleven, the three girls crawled out of the tunnel, with Cassia's bag.

They left the barrels and walked around to find the portrait of the pear. They stood at the entrance while Cassia tickled the pear, which squirmed and chuckled, before the pear turned into a door handle. Lily pulled on the handle and Cassia followed her in.

They stood in a high-ceilinged room, that had mounds of glittering brass pots and pans heaped around the stone walls, and a great brick fireplace at the other end of the hall. There were five tables, all lined up like the ones above in the Great Hall. On one wall, there were shelves lined with ingredients, there were two sinks against the wall with the fireplace, and countertop. There was a few ovens.

"Hmm," Lily murmured. "Not what I was expecting."

"What were you expecting?" Cassia asked, looking around. She wasn't sure what she expected.

Lily started, "Let's just get some—"

A few strange looking creatures ran up to them. They had large, bat-like ears and wore black tea-towel togas that bore the Hogwarts crest.

"Hello, miss and miss," one creature greeted them in a high-pitched shrill voice.

"Er, hello?" Cassia replied, confused.

"Yeah, hi," Lily replied.

"What brings miss and miss down to the kitchen?" one house-elf asked in a lower pitched sounding voice. Cassia was sure that one was a male, but she couldn't tell.

"Actually, we came from the Hufflepuff common room," Cassia replied.

"You were sorted in Helga Hufflepuff's house?" the third house-elf asked. The house-elf had a squash-shaped nose.

Cassia nodded and Lily said, "Yeah. Why?"

"We knows of Sweet Helga Hufflepuff," the male house-elf said.

"You do?" asked Cassia.

"Yes, she brought we's here to work at Hogwarts when it first opened," the squash-nose house-elf said. "She wanted we's to work here without being harmed."

"That's very nice of her," Lily said, looking proud.

"Yes, and she's even given we's recipes to use," the female house-elf said. "We still uses them."

"To this day?" Lily asked, looking excited.

The squash nose house-elf nodded, "To this day."

"That's amazing," Cassia said in awe.

Lily nodded.

"Is there anything that miss and miss needs?" asked the male house-elf.

"Oh," Cassia started, looking at Lily.

"Er…we just wanted to get some sweets," Lily said.

The house-elves ran off and returned with trays of cream cakes and sweets.

Cassia blinked and smiled, "Thank you." She took a few cream cakes and Chocoballs, putting them in her bag.

"What about some pumpkin juice?" Lily asked.

The house-elves ran off and one returned with a jug of pumpkin juice. Lily took the jug and smiled, "Thanks."

When the Hufflepuffs got to the entrance of the kitchen, the house-elves bowed and curtsied to them as they left, whispering thanks to them.

"What took so long?" asked Sally-Anne. "Did you two get lost?"

"We were talking to the house-elves," whispered Lily as they walked back to the barrels.

"House-elves?" Sally-Anne asked.

"Yeah," Lily said. "Helga brought them here to be safe from harm while they work and they still use her recipes."

Sally-Anne tapped the barrel with her wand and the barrel opened up.


	13. Christmas Day

A/N: Again, sorry for the hiatus.

The face-claim for Sage's sisters: Eden, Fable, and Reilly is Danielle Campbell.

* * *

Chapter 13: **Christmas Day**

* * *

In the morning, Cassia, Lily, and Sally-Anne went to the entrance hall so Cassia can see Lily, Sally-Anne, and Terence off, only to see that Hermione, Harry, and Ron were there too.

While Cassia bidded her friends good-bye, she tried to ignore the way Harry and Ron glared at Terence when he hugged Cassia bye.

Hermione reminded Cassia to keep looking for Nicolas Flamel while she was gone.

Cassia waved bye to her friends as they got in the carriages and were taken to Hogsmeade Station to get on the train.

During the holidays, Cassia kept up the search for Nicolas Flamel, although she was growing a bit weary of the search, especially since Ron and Harry weren't helping look for Flamel. She told herself that since she was a Hufflepuff, hard-work was a trait of Hufflepuffs. Besides, she was curious about Nicolas Flamel and she didn't want to go back to the common room, where she and Sage were the only first-years that had stayed behind.

Sage seemed content to do his own thing by roasting things over a fire, although he spent time with his sisters in the library. A few times Cassia joined in roasting things over the fire and tried to make conversation with Sage, but he didn't seem interested in what she had to say, which was about Quidditch or plants, so she stopped.

Cassia was in the library, looking through five books, all of which were open and laid out on the table when someone was at her side. She looked up to see Harry, "What?"

"Ron wants to teach us wizard chess," Harry whispered, taking a seat next to Cassia.

Cassia thought about it. "It's like Muggle chess, but the pieces move and talk."

"I know that, but Ron wants to teach you as well," Harry said.

Cassia wasn't interested in chess, both the Muggle and the wizard version. She turned the page of the book that was right in front of her. "Tell him that I said 'no thanks.'"

"You need a break," Harry said.

"We're supposed to look for Nicolas Flamel, remember?" Cassia pointed out.

"Of course I remember. Ron and I just have been taking a break," said Harry. "Have _you_ taken a break since we started looking for Flamel?" countered Harry.

Cassia thought about it, "Uh, no?" She hadn't even taken a break. She really wanted to find Nicolas Flamel.

"Don't you think it's hopeless? We haven't seen any mention of him," replied Harry.

"I'm a Hufflepuff, we're supposed to be good at looking for things," stated Cassia.

"That's one trait that you don't have," Harry replied.

Cassia scoffed, "I do. I just need to look harder." Although she was sure it was true.

Harry rolled his eyes, "How many times have you fallen asleep in the library?"

The answer to that was plenty of times. Madam Pince didn't appreciate the fact that Cassia had drooled a few times on the books when Cassia had fallen asleep at the table. Madam Pince really didn't appreciate Cassia's sneezing fits that Cassia sometimes had in the library due to her allergies.

Cassia had lost count of Madam Pince threatening her to be banned from the library for the rest of her school career due to the drooling and sneezing.

"Thought so," Harry replied taking Cassia's silence as yes. He reached over and closed Cassia's book shut. "You need a break and you're coming with me to learn how to play wizard chess."

Cassia asked, "What if I refuse?"

"I'll carry you," replied Harry in a serious tone. They both ended up laughing at that because they both knew that Harry wasn't strong enough to carry her. Once they calmed down, again, in a serious tone, Harry said, "I'll drag you."

Cassia figured that would be embarrassing so she closed the books and stacked them, before leaving with Harry. She ignored the scathing look that Madam Pince had given her when they walked out of the library.

Harry led Cassia to the Gryffindor common room where there was a portrait of a fat lady wearing a pink dress. The lady looked at Cassia in a suspicious manner before Harry gave the password to the lady.

The Fat Lady swung open the portrait, revealing a hole to step through. They entered a circular room that looked filled with squishy armchairs, tables, and couches.

Ron was at a table nearest the fire, with a battered chess-set set up. Cassia by-passed Ron to look out a window to see the grounds.

She hummed to herself. Admittedly it was a nice view, considering that the Hufflepuff common room had circular windows that showed rippling grass and dandelions. The common room felt off, but that was probably because she was used to the warmth that her common room gave. Or maybe it was because she was a Hufflepuff and was essentially unwelcomed in the Gryffindor Tower. It seemed kind of bare since it didn't have plants hanging around. She turned around and noticed Harry and Ron looking at her.

"Well?" started Ron.

"Well what?" asked Cassia confused.

"Is this the best common room that you've seen or what?" asked Ron.

Cassia looked around some more. There were two staircases, one she supposed was for the boys and the other was for girls. One thing that she figured was good was that they didn't have to crawl just to get inside the common room. She looked back at the two boys, who were looking eager. She said, "It's…something."

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?" asked Ron confused.

"Yes," replied Cassia grinning. Ron looked like he was going to say something, but she asked, "You wanted to teach me how to play wizard chess?"

Ron looked at Harry, who looked like he was trying to suppress a smile or laugh.

Cassia made her way over to the table. She looked at the chessmen, who were moving around the board. "So, how do you play this game?" She picked up the knight and examined him.

* * *

Cassia woke up in her Hufflepuff dormitory on Christmas Day, expecting a present from Harry, but when she saw that she had a small pile of presents, she was surprised. She was glad that she was alone so that she could cry happy tears as she opened the presents.

She picked up the nearest package which was from Hagrid. She opened it to see that it was a wooden hollowed book that had a silhouette of a badger and in the middle of the silhouette was a calligraphed letter C carved on it. When Cassia opened the cover, there was a page from a book that looked pasted in the hollow space. When she looked at the page, she noticed that it was about Helga Hufflepuff. She set the hollowed book aside and picked up the gift from Harry.

Harry's gift was two books called _Magical Water Plants of the Highland Lochs_ and _Magical Mediterranean Water Plants and Their Properties_ both by Hadrian Whittle. She set the books aside, telling herself that she would read them by the fire soon. Harry had also sent her a black-and-orange striped cat collar that had a bell on it. Cassia reached over and grabbed her cat, who woke up from sleeping beside Cassia.

"Here, Harry sent you a collar," Cassia said and snapped the collar on. Harvest gave her a disgruntled look and laid back down on the bed beside Cassia, closing his eyes.

Cassia continued unwrapping her presents from Ron and Hermione. Ron and Hermione both had gotten her Chocoballs.

Lily had gotten her new pyjamas, which were dark red gingham sleeping trousers and a dark red gingham button down shirt. She was sure that they were new, but she couldn't tell since they looked a little worn. Maybe that was because it was being packaged. She set the pyjamas aside and picked up another parcel, which was lumpy.

She opened it and was surprised to see a thick, hand-knitted green jumper and a tin of homemade fudge. When she looked at the note, she was surprised to see that it was from Mrs Weasley. It was saying that Ron told her that Harry wasn't expecting any presents so that must mean that he thought that Cassia wasn't expecting anything too, so Mrs Weasley had made her a jumper and homemade fudge. Cassia almost buried her face in the jumper to cry. It was the most wonderful gift she had received and that included the news that she was a witch and going to learn magic. She pulled the jumper on and opened the tin of homemade fudge and ate some, which were delicious. She set it aside to save them for later.

She opened up Sally-Anne's present which was a necklace that looked like one piece of a heart. It had Cassia's name in cursive and had a small ruby pendant from the chain. The ruby was July's birthstone, so she figured that Sally-Anne's necklace would have an amethyst, which was February's birthstone, and Lily's would have emerald, which was May's birthstone. Cassia knew that the pieces would come together to make a full heart. On the back was words engraved on it, which wasn't full. According to the note that Sally-Anne had sent, it was a little poem that said:

 _Side by side or miles apart we are sisters connected at heart_

Despite how cheesy it was, it was one of the most beautiful things that Cassia saw. It almost made her tear up, a little. She never had friends before, since Dudley made damn sure of that and no one wanted to go against Dudley and his gang. Besides, she always had Harry, but it just wasn't the same as having a friend.

She put the necklace on and smiled since it felt right. It was going to take a little getting used to, since she never wore jewelry before. The Dursleys saw no need in giving her any jewelry. Once a girl had transferred to the school from America and she handed the bracelets out to all the girls in the class, for some reason. Dudley saw the bracelet and broke the string, making the beads spill everywhere. It was soul-crushing to see the beads scatter like that.

She opened the present from Terrance, who sent her some yellow handkerchiefs with a black border. In one corner it had C.P. in calligraphic script. It warmed her heart knowing that Terrence remembered her and the fact that she had allergies. She knew that it was a strange thing to get sentimental over, but it felt heartwarming to know that he thought of her as a friend. She hoped that Terrence liked his gift, which was a toy black fruitbat with red wings that actually flew. Terrence was a fan of the Ballycastle Bats Quidditch team. She had looked into them and saw that they were a decent Quidditch team, since they had a lot of Quidditch World Cup wins under their robes.

She set the handkerchiefs aside and hesitated when she saw a present from the Dursleys. It was lumpy and she reached over and grabbed it.

"Harvest, should I open this and see what it is, or throw the bloody thing away?" Cassia asked. She looked at Harvest, who continued sleeping. "I'll open it and see what it is, then. I highly doubt it'll be useful." She ripped off the wrapping and stared down at her present in shock. "This is a new low." She held her present out in front of her. "Harvest look." The cat lifted his head, but kept his eyes closed. "They sent me a head of cauliflower, Harvest!"

Harvest opened his eyes and looked at the head of cauliflower unamused.

"At least its fresh. That counts for something, right?" asked Cassia. She noticed a note and picked it up. She unfolded it and read:

 _We received Harry's message and we enclose your Christmas present as well.  
_ _\- Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon_

Cassia wondered why Harry would ask their relatives for a Christmas present when it was obvious that they weren't going to receive a proper present from them. She didn't know what to do about the cauliflower, maybe she could give it to Hagrid as a gift or regift it and give it to Malfoy. She set the cauliflower aside and looked at the smallest present that was almost hidden by the wrapping paper. She picked it up and peeled off the yellow and black wrapping paper. She opened it and picked up a four row, beaded charm bracelet.

One row had red and gold beads, the next row had yellow and black beads, the third one had green and silver beads, and the last one had blue and silver beads. Cassia knew that the beads were for the four Houses, with their corresponding animal charms.

One charm on the Slytherin row had a serpent that was winding up and unwinding, with opening and closing its mouth in a silent hiss. On the Hufflepuff row, there was a charm of a badger that kept standing up on its hind legs. The Ravenclaw row had an Eagle that would beat its wings. Lastly was the Gryffindor lion on its hind legs and swiping the air with its front legs.

It was one of the most beautiful things that Cassia had ever seen. She examined the bracelet, wondering who had sent it to her and why.

She looked at the wrapping paper and noticed a note. In narrow, cramped handwriting, it said:

 _This once belonged to your mother.  
_ _I think she would want you to have it.  
_ _Happy Christmas._

Cassia looked at it, wondering who wrote the letter and why the person had something that belonged to her mother in their possession. The handwriting seemed oddly familiar though, but she couldn't figure out where she had seen it before. She shrugged, set aside the note and tied the bracelet on her right wrist. Surprisingly the bracelet felt like it wouldn't slide off. She looked around and shook her wrist, just to make sure that it didn't fall off.

After that she got up since she didn't want to miss the Christmas dinner anyway. She got up, gave Harvest a head-rub, and left the dormitory.

She passed the common room, only to stop to look at a plant that Professor Sprout had showed them a month ago. It was a Flitterbloom which looked like Devil's Snare, but was harmless. She moved some of the plant's tentacles aside so it can grow a bit better, before crawling out of the common room entrance. She left the corridor by the entrance when she ran into Harry and Ron, the Weasley twins, and Percy. Harry wore a green jumper, while Ron wore a maroon with the letter R on it. The Weasley twins were wearing matching blue jumpers, but theirs had F and G on it. Percy managed to somehow put his jumper on incorrectly.

"You know, your arms are supposed to go through the sleeves, right?" Cassia pointed out to Percy, who looked even more disgruntled at that.

"Hey, look, Cassy got a Weasley jumper, too," said Fred, walking over and putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Hers matches Harry's," said George, grinning. "Hers doesn't even have a C, either. I suppose she thought that Harry and Cassia won't forget their own names."

"That's silly," said Cassia. "We both know that our names are Clover and Hadrian."

Harry snickered at that, but he went over, putting his arm around Cassia's shoulders. "Happy Christmas, baby-sister."

Cassia groaned, "you're older than me by forty minutes. But Happy Christmas, older brother." Harry led Cassia into the Great Hall, but dragged her over to the Gryffindor table. "Harry…"

"Cassy," said Harry in the same tone.

"I can't sit at the Gryffindor table," said Cassia.

"Yes, you can," said Harry. "It's Christmas. I'm sure that they'll bend the rules just a little."

Harry and Cassia sat down at the Gryffindor table. Some older Gryffindors looked at her curiously before going back to what they were doing.

Cassia saw Sage happily talking to three brunette triplets while they sat at the Ravenclaw table. One wore glasses, one wore a green-and-silver duo-coloured choker, and the other had a red-and-green stripped bow hair clip in her hair. Cassia assumed that they were Sage's sisters.

It was the most magnificent feast that Cassia had ever seen. There was a hundred fat, roast turkeys; mountains of roast and boiled potatoes, platters of chipolatas, tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of boats of thick, rich gravy, and cranberry sauce. Among the feast was stacks of crackers that looked nothing like the ones in the Muggle world.

Cassia grabbed one and held it out to Harry, who grabbed it. They pulled it and with a blast that sounded like a cannon, they were engulfed in pink smoke.

Cassia ended up with a golden Happy New Years top-hat and a deck of Exploding Snap. She grabbed the top hat and put it on her head.

Harry grabbed a cracker and held it out to Cassia to pull. She pulled it and instead of pink smoke, there was blue smoke. Out came an admiral's hat and several white mice that threw Cassia off guard at the sight.

She almost broke her teeth on a Sickle when she got a slice of Christmas pudding. She wasn't the only one, since Percy nearly broke his teeth too. All in all, she felt like she was having a good time. Harry had her pull some more Christmas crackers, with him ending up with a non-explodeable, luminous balloons, a grow your own warts kit, and a new wizard chess set.

Cassia pulled some Christmas crackers and she got another deck of Exploding Snap, a toy bird that actually flew and sang a very annoying high-pitched song, and a grow your own Flitterboom, which was just a small pot wrapped in plastic. She decided to keep it and grow it back at Privet Drive, just to feel somewhat closer to the wizarding world while away from it.

Harry and Cassia left the table, laden down with their presents from the wizard crackers, when Fred and George intercepted them.

"We're having a snowball fight in the courtyard in twenty minutes," Fred said.

"And we're inviting you two to join in," said George.

"It'll be fun," said Fred.

"Everyone is invited if they want to join," said George.

"We'll be there," said Cassia and Harry.

"Good," said Fred.

They continued out of the Great Hall when Cassia stopped Harry. "Do we talk like that? Like the way they do?"

Harry shrugged, "Beats me."

"We'll see you in twenty minutes," said Cassia.

"Yeah, you, too," said Harry. He went up the stairs and Cassia went to the door by the stairs. She opened it and went to the barrels. After tapping the barrel, it opened and she crawled in. She found Sage sitting in front of the fire and she felt bad for how lonely he looked.

"Hey, Sage," Cassia called.

Sage turned and looked at her, confused. "What?"

"There's going to be a snowball fight in the courtyard, and you can come participate in it, too," said Cassia.

"When is it?" asked Sage.

"In probably ten minutes," said Cassia.

She went to the circular hole that led to the girls' dorm. She went over, grabbing her scarf and two handkerchiefs. She put the scarf on, stuffed the handkerchiefs in her pocket. She left the dorm and saw that Sage wasn't there. Maybe he left to the courtyard already. Cassia left and headed to the courtyard.

* * *

The Potters and Sage had an interesting snowball match against the Weasleys for the afternoon. Sage's sisters were, Eden the Slytherin, who wore the choker, Fable the Gryffindor who wore glasses, and Reilly, the Ravenclaw who wore the hair clip. They had joined in the snowball fight.

Cassia had been surprised to see that the triplets both had brown hair and tanned skin. From what Cassia saw: Eden wore glasses, Fable had her hair pulled up, and Reilly always wore a blue bow hair clip.

It was a very furious snowball fight that soon left them drenched and shivering. They headed to their respective common rooms to change and get warm.

After that, Cassia had dinner with Harry, which was turkey sandwiches, crumpets, trifle, and Christmas cake. Cassia found refreshing after playing in the snow all afternoon. For dinner, Sage had joined his sisters at the Slythein table. Some older Slytherins were giving the little group a strange look, but most seemed to ignore it.

After dinner, Cassia said goodnight to Harry and headed back to her common room. She got in and went straight to her dormitory. Harvest was cleaning himself on Cassia's bed and looked up when she walked in. Cassia collapsed in bed and felt Harvest snuggle up at the foot of her bed.

"This was the best Christmas Harry and I ever had," Cassia said to her cat sleepily. She fell asleep content and happy.


End file.
